Goddess of Love
by Nature Faustus
Summary: Venus Swan, is the smart mouthed, fun loving slightly younger sister to Bella Swan. She maybe younger, but she would do anything for her sister. Keeping the abuse she takes from their father a secret, and now sacrificing her freedom so her sister can leave Volterra. However, little did she know that her life would get better,
1. Chapter 1

**So, I posted this last night or a version. Then reread it and realized how bad it was, so I deleted it and rewrote it. Reason is, first person is very hard to do with out ADD medication going through my system, and so I changed it to fit my mind. Oh, I hope I kept Aro in somewhat character. Hope you like it, please enjoy.**

* * *

Venus Swan glared, as her sister left the car to run through the crowd of people in red cloaks. She refused to leave the car, for one she hated crowds, and for two she hated Edward right now. That did not stop her from being concerned, as two lives did hang in the balance at the moment. Well, again more worried about her sister Bella, than her idiotic vampire boyfriend. She secretly hoped if the four of them died today, that she would be the one to throw the torch.

She would do anything for her sister however, whether it be lying to their father for her, getting her out of trouble; which often caused the blame to fall upon Venus. Her father often blamed her for everything, the divorce, the separation of both her and Bella, and the fact that Edward was even in the picture. Now, she could be blamed for hanging out with Rosalie. But, she stayed away from Edward.

"Ve?" Alice asked, as they drove to an underground parking garage. Her dark brown eyes looked up at the Cullen. "I am so sorry."

"Alice, I don't blame you. I don't blame Carlisle, Rose, Jasper especially not Jasper, Emmett, or Esme. My blame goes to Edward, because I know he made you all leave." Venus told Alice, as they parked around quite the array of expensive sports cars. "Are these the Volturi's?"

"Yeah, and thanks for not blaming Jasper." She whispered, hugging the other Swan. Venus winced slightly at this, as she had fresh bruises on her skin. "How badly did he hit you?"

"Don't worry about it." Venus whispered, that was right her father smacked her around as well. "Just know, if I get the opportunity. I will throw the torch at Edward."

Alice laughed at that, but her eyes still held a sadness. Hating the fact, she made every single one of her family swear to not tell Bella, about the abuse. "We will make it, I swear."

"I believe you." Venus replied, while they left the car to walk to Edward and Bella. Two others were talking with them, trying to get everyone to walk inside to speak with Aro.

"Venus?" Edward asked, when he spotted her.

Her hand went up, when he spoke. "You don't breathe in general direction right now."

"I know your angry with me-"

"I've moved past angry and straight to pissed off." She said, getting in his face.

"Ve! We don't cause a scene, especially not in front of them." Bella hissed to her sister.

"Ah yes, you two." Venus replied, turning to look at the two guards who greeted them. "When we go to see this Aro..can I walk closer to you, and you keep this bastard away from me?"

The giant of the two, smirked at the newcomer. His eyes started going between the two sisters, noting the subtle differences between them. Both had pale skin, deep brown eyes, and thin frames. However Venus, she had short black curls that bounced at her shoulders.

"I don't see the problem with it." The smaller one spoke.

"Thank you, Sexy Italian." Venus spoke, making him sputter. "What, your Italian and sexy."

Alice smirked at her, glad to see she still held her sense of humor. "This is Demetri and Felix."

"Nice to meet you two." Venus smiled, before turning to Demetri. "Forgive me, if I embarrassed you. Nicknames and humor is how I deal with stress."

"Not a problem." He replied with a grin, before he stiffened as a blonde angelic like female walked out.

"What is taking so long?" She demanded looking between them all. Venus furrowed her brows at her curiously, wondering what her gift was. It must be pretty powerful, if she could cause fear to fill all of them; except her.

"Jane." Edward greeted.

'Jane.' Venus thought, memorizing the name with her face. "I apologize, I was being introduced to these two." She finally spoke up, after the girl through a robe at Edward. Everyone stood there in surprise, as no human ever addressed this particular guard. At least not often, and it usually meant their death.

"I see." Jane replied, looking to the two other guards. They both nodded to her, a curious look filled the blondes face for a moment; accessing Venus carefully. "Aro was wandering, follow me."

Venus moved closer to the blonde, allowing Alice to take her hand as they walked. "Jane, was it?" She asked.

"Yes." The girl replied, not looking back.

"How much trouble, is this bastard in?" Venus asked, glaring at Edward who looked down.

Jane turned slightly in surprise. "He should cower."

"Well, he already is a coward so-we will see it soon." Venus replied, as they moved quickly to a rather tight elevator. Forcing the girl to be pressed rather close to Alice, and Jane.

"I thought you were going to stand closer to us?" Demetri stated.

"Oh I will, once we get to where we are going." Venus promised. "Don't you worry your cute face about that."

Alice and Felix snorted in amusement, while Jane cracked a slight upward curve to her lip.

"Sis, behave." Bella hissed.

"Demetri, do my words bother you?" Venus asked, looking to him.

"No." He replied.

"Am I behaving?" She added to her question.

"No." Alice replied, getting a playful shove from the human holding her hand.

"Sis." Bella hissed again.

"Shut your face, you got us into this mess..along with your asshole of a boyfriend. And, as Alice put it in the car...there is a good chance both of us are dying today." Venus stated, which made her sister and everyone else to look at her. "So, if I want to calm tension with a bit of humor..you damn well will let me."

When the elevator ride ended, they continued down a narrow path. Where they found a very human secretary at a desk, she greeted them calmly. While Edward explained that she hoped to become a vampire.

Whispering to Jane calmly, Venus spoke. "She just thinks she has a chance right?"

"Yes." Jane replied.

"Good, her voice is irritating." Venus added, making the blonde snort as she opened the door to lead them to the throne room. Inside which, held a large circular white marble room, towards the back there were three thrones, with three of the sexiest men that Venus had ever seen. "Woah."

"Don't drool." Jane laughed, actually becoming a bit playful in the situation. Bewildering the three men as she walked closer to stand nearest to them. As Venus turned back to them, she saw the center man standing, his dark hair matching the same black as her own. Just ruler straight, which made her desperate to know what it looked like wild. To his left sat another man with dark hair, who seemed to perk up when he gazed at her. Then to the right was a very fair blonde, who scowled at everyone in the room, but his gaze did soften upon reaching her eyes.

The center vampire, who Venus guessed quickly was Aro, clasped his hands. "Ah, what a happy surprise. Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful? I do love a happy ending, but they are so rare." He speaking, while taking Edward's hand in his own. It did not seem like the latter of the ordeal enjoyed this interaction. Venus noted how he flickered his gaze to her, a sadness filling his gaze before turning to Bella. "La tua cantante. Her blood appeals to you so much, it makes me thirsty." He licked her lips, while it sounded like he swallows venom. "How can you stand to be so close?"

Venus shifted curiously to them, knowing that out of the two of them it was Bella who was in the most danger; like always. She was a magnet for trouble after all, and though Venus did not want to or think she would be able; she was prepared to protect her sister.

"It's not without much difficulty." Edward muttered, wincing when he took note of the glare Venus was giving him.

"I can see that," Aro chuckled. "If so had not seen it through your own memories, I wouldn't have believed the call of ones blood could be so strong. I have yet to experience it for myself...Most of us would trade much for such a gift, but you-"

"Waste it." Edward finished.

"You can read minds, to..can't you?" Venus asked him, making Aro look at her.

"You are quite observant." He told her. "Yes, but I must have skin to skin contact." With that he turned back to Edward. "You are quite the soul reader yourself, yet you can't read Bella's or Venus's thoughts...fascinating."

"Damn, if he could read my mind I wouldn't have to embarrass his ass." Venus replied, making a few loud snorts be heard again. One of which came from the blonde on the throne.

Aro looked at her. "At the end, mia cara."

"Sono tuo ora, eh? (I'm yours now, huh?)" She questioned, making him laugh brightly.

"Now, Edward I would love to see if they are an exception to my gift as well." Aro explained.

"Ask them." Edward replied, eyeing Venus wearily.

"Of course." Aro replied, turning to Bella to hold his out. "Would you do me the honor?"

Venus watched as her sister hesitantly, placed her hand in the palm of the king of vampire's. Watching as the expression on his face, went through a variety of emotions: intrigued, confused, and slight frustration. He turned to Venus, once he released Bella's hand, his hand outstretched to her as well. "How could I refuse, a gorgeous man." She teased, making him laugh.

"Ah, Edward showed you were a joker." As she placed her hand within Aro's, he gently grasping it. She gasped, as it felt like an electric shock went through her. Vision began to blur, as if she was in a daze. Like when she was in school, looking out the window for anything. Yet, she didn't feel tired, as she was wide awake.

Glancing up to look at him, he met her gaze and they both stared for a long moment. She desperately wondering what he was thinking, but guessed he was just a perplexed as she was. Her gaze blurred again, as more electric shocks went through her. Thoughts began to fill and mix with hers, as her brain was desperate to connect with the new ones. However, Aro was quick to drop her hand gently. When he did the foreign thoughts went away.

"Oh, those were your thoughts…" She said out loud, and he and everyone else looked at her.

"Interesting." Aro spoke. "I have not seen a gift like yours, before."

"What, gift?" Bella spoke, jealousy could be heard in her voice. However, it seemed to fall on deaf ears. Aro's eyes glanced at her, before looking to Jane as to want to solve a problem.

"I wonder if you are both immune to all of our powers, Jane?" Aro asked.

"No!" Edward called and rushed forward, only to fall into a fit of seizures.

Bella looked on with horror, shouting for it to stop; while Venus started looking to Jane.

"Fuck." She stated, after it was all over, however she felt disappointed that she couldn't do that. Turning back to Jane. "My respect for you, just skyrocketed, did you have to stop?"

Jane actually faltered, not being able to contain the bell like laugh.

"Sis." Bella spoke.

"Oh, after what the bastard did to you..he deserves it." Venus replied.

"Hate to say it, you do Edward." Alice piped in.

"Jane." Aro spoke, as the girl turned her attention to Bella.

"This may hurt." She spoke, and everyone watched as they expected Bella to began falling in a seizing fit. However, she did not; pissing the small vampire off.

"Now, unfortunately I need to test you as well Venus." Aro spoke.

"It is only fair." Venus replied, walking slightly closer to Jane. Who actually looked a little conflicted this go around. "It is okay."

Jane nodded slowly, as she began staring at her, now Venus felt it. However it also seemed that Jane did as well, it was a mild zap of pain. Nothing the human couldn't handle, but Jane stumbled a bit. Looking at the girl in shock.

Aro laughed brightly. "How remarkable." He exclaimed, before looking sadly at Venus. "Now, what to do with you."

"You know what you are going to do." The other dark haired spoke, but he looked to be in pain at the mere thought.

"Marcus is correct, they know to much. They are liabilities." The blonde spoke.

"So, to clarify. You are going to kill us?" Venus asked, and the blonde turned to her.

"Yes." He replied.

She nodded slowly. "If you must, but can I yell this one first?" Pointing to Edward.

Aro nodded. "Go ahead."

Everyone watched in amusement, as Edward actually began backing away. "Really?!" Venus started. "Your a vampire, grow some balls I can't hurt you."

Alice choked on her venom as she began laughing at this.

"Furthermore, you are a selfish, spineless, piece of shit of a man." Turning to the rest of the vampires in the room. "What do you say about a man who hunts all the animals in Forks so he knows what's out there. Yet he leaves a young lady alone in the forest?"

Aro looked at Edward amused for a moment. "You left your lover alone in the forest?"

"To add to that, he knew that my sister and I had targets over our heads. Victoria sent Laurant to kill us, Edward." Venus added.

His gold eyes widened. "It was for both of your safeties."

"SAFETY! HOW IS ANY OF THIS FOR OUR SAFETY!" Venus finally shouted at him, moving to get into his face. "Do you have any idea how broken we were, Bella had you as a lover. While I had a safe place I could go to."

"Ve-"

"I AM TALKING!" She shouted again. "Also, before you bring up Jasper. He wasn't the problem, he was restrained, and being taken outside. When you panicked and threw my sister into the table!" With that she motioned randomly around. "All of this is your fault."

"You need to calm down, Jasper can't control-" Edward tried again.

"Jasper was fine, also you have to keep in mind his is an empath. He isn't just struggling with his hunger, but the entire families." Venus growled and spat in his face. "Now, both my sister and I are about to die..and it is all your fault."

Alice watched the whole ordeal, deciding to slowly jump in. "Bella and Venus will be like us, I've seen it. I will change them myself if I have to."

Aro looked to Alice, along with everyone else in the room. He moved quickly to take her hand, to enter another unseen conversation. A smile soon took over his face. "Mesmerising to see what you have seen, before it happens." Turning back to them. "Your gifts will make for intriguing immortals." He whispered, while touching Venus's cheek gently. "However, we all know how your visions can change."

"What, are you still going to kill them?!" She asked, evidently angry at this outcome.

"Oh, no. I do not doubt your sincerity to change them both. However, all I have are words and visions. What if Edward decides to take Bella and run?" He questioned. "I just need something more than that, before I let you go."

Venus eyed him calmly at this, wondering briefly what he meant. As they had both kept the secret for a year, even after being abandoned. But, the more she thought the more she understood, he wanted them on a schedule. So, that their wasn't unnecessary delays. "You want insurance, to keep this on a timely matter."

"Indeed." Aro grinned. "You are a clever one."

"What do you wan-" Bella started to ask.

"If I stay, will that be enough?" Venus asked, earning quite the array of surprised looks.

Alice instantly moved. "No, please don't do this."

"This isn't just me, this is my sister and you as well. If you didn't return Alice, Jasper would be broken." Venus said, before turning back to Aro with an unwavering determination. "Can we discuss, and make a deal?"

"Your terms?" He asked.

"They have four years, during that time I will stay here..as I am." She started and he nodded. "If Edward doesn't man up in that time, you get to do what you want with us."

"That is acceptable." Aro nodded.

"However, if something happens to me. As in I am killed, before the time is up, you leave my sister alone." He nodded again. "Do we have a deal?" He smiled, while holding out his hand.

"What about Dad?" Bella asked, right before Venus took Aro's hand.

"What about him?" Venus asked, looking over.

"He will be upset, if you don't return." Bella replied.

Venus sighed, and turned to her sister. "You and I both know, that is not the case big sister. He sees me as the reason why Mom left."

"No he doesn't." Bella replied, but she was blind to her sisters pain.

"If you don't want to see, or didn't acknowledge it. Then that's fine, but I'm doing this; so you will be happy." With that she turned back to Aro, and took his hand.

Alice actually released a sob, before moving to hug Venus after it was done. "You are the most reckless, and selfless human I know."

"Have Jasper call me, he doesn't need to blame himself." Venus replied to her, holding her close. "Oh, can ya get me some clothes before you leave. You have the best taste after all."

"Okay." Alice said with a smile, before looking up. "Can I take her shopping, one last time?"

"Jane and Alec will go with you." Aro replied. "After we feed, now please follow me. I will show you to your room."

* * *

**Please review, this has been in my mind for a while. But, with Mate and The Maid up I didn't know of I should post it. However, not getting it out of my head has made me slack with my other two stories. So, please review.**

**Nature Faustus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I honestly wasn't sure this would get popular as quickly as it did. I Thank you all for the four reviews and the 20 followers. I am blessed for that, thank you again. I hope you continue to enjoy the story..and continue to follow the journey we are going on. Do not fret, I am working on a chapter for Mate and The Maid, as we speak. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Venus followed Aro, closely as he led her away from the throne room. "So, you are stuck with me for the next three years?" She whispered in a question. "I won't have to stay in a dungeon will I? That sounds so boring."

He turned to her amused. "No, we have plenty of rooms." She grinned, before moving to walk beside him.

"Much better, I can see your gorgeous face now." Her words, made him laugh again. "So I remember in the future, angry blonde is Caius right?"

"That is correct, but you do realize he can hear you right?" Aro asked amused.

"Yes, it is why I did not say Diavolo bionda sexy (Sexy blonde Devil)." She replied, making the great king falter.

"Oh great, now you stroke his ego." He teased, surprising her as she did not expect him to join in with the jokes.

Venus laughed happily for a moment, before thinking about something. "Aro?"

"Yes?" He asked, noting her seriousness now.

"What did I do to Jane, that made her wince?" She asked.

He looked at her for a moment, as to regard the small woman. "You seem to be able to use our gifts against us, like a mirror effect."

"So, I used her power of pain against her?" Venus figured out. "I didn't mean to hurt her, that is the last thing I wanted." She explained. "Hope she knows how sorry I am."

"Do not fret, she knows." Aro replied. "You know, in these past few moments of being here, you have already made an impact."

Venus looked at him. "I hope a positive one."

"I would say so." He said with a grin. "Gaining respect from not only myself but the elite guard as well...that is not an easy task." His words were serious, strange from his carefree way. "My brothers both are interested in you, and the fact Caius does not wish to kill you...that is very hard to achieve for a human."

"Sounds like, he doesn't like to play with his food often." She joked, in response.

"No, he does not." Aro agreed.

"Well, I do look forward to getting to know you all." Venus whispered, afraid to touch his shoulder or hand, as to not disrespect his privacy. "Marcus seems interesting as well, what is his gift?"

"He can see bonds of everyone...have you tapped into it?" Aro asked.

"No, but I guess I need to interact with the person first….by the way your mind is hectic." She replied. "What of Caius?"

"That is a sore subject, as he lacks such abilities. But, he is a great in times of war with strategies, and a great fighter as well." Aro replied, before stopping in front of a door. "This will be your private room, now my brothers and I will show you around once you return with Alice from your shopping trip."

"Ooh, get to call him Diavolo bionda sexy to his face?" She teased.

Aro through his head back and laughed. "I cannot wait to see that."

"Don't you worry though, you are a diavolo sexy, yourself Aro." She added, making him stop and look at her with a smile.

"Why thank you, mia cara." He replied, and she grinned. "Now, I have some business to attend to. However Jane and Alec will be here soon."

"You mean lunch right?" She guessed, and he smiled.

"You saw the tour group?" He asked.

"Hope you enjoy." Venus replied, and his eyes brightened in surprised delight; before he left her to her room. Upon entering the luxurious room, that almost looked to be from a five star hotel. Also, she found that the color scheme was her favorite of aquamarine and black.

In that moment, she knew what to do. Her body flung itself on to the large king bed, its satin and silk sheets enveloping her in a warm, and soft embrace. "Oh my god, yes!" She moaned, as it had to be the most comfortable thing she had laid on. Sure beat the little cot that was laid out on the window ledge in Bella's room.

"Enjoying yourself?" The familiar voice of Alice, made her jump.

Venus sat up and moved to quickly, causing her to fall off the bed in the process. "Ow! God dammit, I will get you to wear a bell one of these days!"

"Not gonna happen." The Cullen sang happily.

"You sure?" Venus asked, before sighing. "How is Bella taking this?"

"She is confused, but don't worry your father won't hurt her." Alice said calmly, and the younger Swan nodded.

"I know, you will protect her." Venus said with a smile.

Alice nodded, before wrapping her arms tightly around the girl. "You will be safe here, I promise. No, one will hurt you under the watch of the kings."

"Speaking of kings, you could have warned me with how sexy they are." Venus jokes, trying to change the subject.

"Why would I do that? There is no fun, spoiling the surprise." Alice said with a giggle. "Oh, they are done feeding." She added, looking to the door happily.

Jane and the boy with the kid face, that Venus guessed was Alec walked into her room. "Hope you can shop Volturi style, Cullen." Jane said calmly, in a challenge.

"Bring it." Alice replied. "Oh, but first it would be best if Ve here, ate something."

Alec nodded. "We will show you to the kitchen."

Venus nodded, before she ran to Jane; wrapping her arms around the vampire. "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Alice smiled at the surprise on both twins facial features, as Jane stood their trying to figure out what to do. "I'd hug her back." She explained, and slowly that's what the blond did.

"You are forgiven." Jane told Venus softly.

The Swan smiled happily, while pulling away. "I hope we can be friends."

Jane nodded with a new smile. "Yes, now let's get going. Felix is joining us with his car."

"Are we running to the car, or excuse me you running and I riding?" Venus asked, earning a few chuckles.

"That would make it easier." Alice replied, while picking the human up. "Shall we?" With that everyone took off, it was the best ride ever. Venus was laughing brightly, even though her ribs were hurting from a rather large bruise, she received the other day.

"Well she sounds like she is enjoying herself." Felix stated, when they stopped. He stood next to a black Mercedes-Benz s600 sedan, making Venus's mouth go dry.

"I want your car!?" She cried, moving to it. Her hand beginning to run up and down the hood. "Oh god, you are such a beautiful car."

"No having sex with my car." Felix stated.

"What about with said owner of car?" She teased.

He took a step back before grinning, knowing she was only pulling his leg. "Well if your offering."

"Your on." They both started laughing.

Alice grinned. "I repeat, pretty sure you are safe here."

Jane nodded her head. "You know she is." She replied. "Our Masters will never let anything happen to her, especially not Aro or Marcus. Mistress Didmey, may have only been married to Marcus for convenience; but she was his wife and Aro's sister."

"I understand, now that their true mate is here. She will be protected even if she does not know yet." Alice replied.

Jane nodded, before they walked closer. "Felix we need to go, now."

"You are right, we can continue flirting later." He replied, winking at Venus playfully.

The human faked a swoon. "Oh yes, you can get me all hot and bothered later." She teased, however what she didn't know was three certain kings were listening to everything, and were not thrilled by all the flirting.

"He should respect her." Caius growled, glaring as the vehicle sped off.

Aro nodded calmly, before turning to him. "She did start it brother, I doubt it is any more than her youth."

Marcus agreed quietly. "She is so young, not even an adult of eighteen yet." He whispered, making the two brothers look up at him.

"What do you mean, she is not eighteen?" Caius questioned, "she can't be younger, she has immature moments, but is rather wise; for a human."

"She is about to turn seventeen, in May. The fourteenth to be exact." Marcus replied.

"How do you know this, brother?" Aro questioned.

"I asked, dear Alice." Was the response.

Caius looked to where the girl had been. "Felix still should not engage in this behavior, certainly not with his future Queen."

"Again brother, it is innocent, just as Aro said. She has a bond similar to what we have with each other to him." Marcus replied.

"Ah, fratelli dell'anima (Ah, soul siblings.) Does she share the same with Demetri?" The more eccentric brother questioned.

Marcus nodded. "Indeed she does, while slowly a maternal one is forming to the twins. Right now, they will react to it as a sibling bond as well; but in time…"

"So our mate, will pose as a parental figure to Jane and Alec eventually, but as a new sister to all of them right now?" Caius replied, more of a statement than a question.

"Oh good brother, you are catching on." Aro grinned happily.

"So, we are to let this interactions with her and Felix continue?" The blond added.

Marcus looked to his younger brother. "Yes, unless you would like to explain to the fragile girl, why she should not."

"Fragile?" Caius asked.

Aro nodded softly. "Yes, our dear mate has been abused in her youth. So, as she is finding a new family here...we should let her."

Caius did not look overly thrilled at this news. "Abused?"

"Yes, her father has a nasty habit of placing his hands on his flesh and blood. It is why she is so close to the Cullens, as their home was a safe place she could go to." Aro answered. "From Edwards memories, I could see she was rather close to Carlisle."

"I can sense a bond with him as well, but I can not see the cord until they are face to face." Marcus whispered.

"Oh great, so we may have an argument with our mate when it comes to the Olympic Coven?" Caius questioned.

Aro shook his head. "Oh no brother, we will not fight the Cullen's until they have broken another law. Which knowing Carlisle, they won't step out of line again."

"You are so sure." Caius replied, but anger was blooming deep into his undead heart.

"He always is, have you not learned that in the last three thousand years?" Marcus asked, growing bored of their conversation. "Let us move to her room, she will return later." The other two nodded, before they disappeared, to wait for their mate's return.

0.o.0

Venus smiled, as they had forgotten to take her to the kitchens; but that was why they were at a cafe. She munching on a few triple nut biscottis with a cup of sweetened coffee.

"I wish you would eat something a little more." Alice whispered.

"Alice, I can barely get two of these in." Venus replied, as she had been starved while they were gone.

"How badly did he?" Alice whispered, her eyes glistening with venom.

"I don't know, the pain stopped once a month went by." Was the answer.

The guard was listening concerned. "What pain?" Jane asked.

"Her father starved her." Alice whispered, "so, with a request to make sure she starts eating properly again."

"It will take time Alice, I can't just flip a switch for hunger to return." Venus replied.

"I know, but I just hope when I see you again you are healthy." Alice replied.

Felix nodded. "She will have to be, her heart won't survive the venom when the time comes if she is not." He sounding like a concerned brother and friend.

"We will sit with you in the kitchen." Jane added, looking to Venus's direction.

"Thank you." She whispered, while finishing off the cookie and coffee."I'm ready when you are."

"Alright, let us go." Alice said, before grinning. "We just have to make sure she isn't too tired, as three kings wish to give her a tour."

"Ah yes, Aro mentioned that." Venus whispered, and everyone smiled.

Jane grinned. "You seem thrilled about it."

"Well I get to call Caius a Diavolo biondo sexy (Sexy blonde Devil) to his face." She replied, and everyone laughed at that.

"We all heard that conversation, he started preening like a damn bird." Alec replied, with a smirk.

"Aro mentioned his ego, but is it safe to say his rivals his brothers?" Venus asked.

"You have no idea." Felix replied.

"But, he seems so fun." They all grinned at that.

"He is." Jane laughed. "However, that makes many underestimate him."

"Big mistake?" Venus asked.

"Completely." Alec agreed, as they entered the first shop.

By the end, Jane and Alice both forces Venus to let them drop $40,000 on her. No matter how much she protested, she felt terrible for them spending that amount; but new it was rude to refuse. Most of which was lacy, and long skirts and dresses, sleeves had been a big deal for her as well.

"You know, your going to get hot..and we will be back here picking out more clothes." Felix stated, as they packed everything up.

"Heat doesn't bother me." Venus replied, pulling on her sleeves to keep them down.

Jane looked to Alice, who held the saddest look a vampire could. Venom streaked down the Cullen's face, while she looked away. "Venus, you are safe to tell us anything. We may not be friends just yet, but four years is a long time. We will get there."

"We will be a family." Alec added, touching the girl's shoulder. She winced, which made him pull away in confusion.

"Sorry, my shoulder is sore." Venus explained to his confusion.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"I had to pop it back into place yesterday, by slamming it into a wall." Was the reply, as they pulled back into the castles parking garage.

Alice growled darkly. "He won't ever lay a finger on you again."

With that said, everyone moved to get her stuff to her room. Leaving Venus shortly after a massive goodbye bug from Alice. "Remember, I want Jasper to call me." She told the pixi.

"He will." A promise in the vampire's gaze, while Venus wiped a tear of venom from her face.

"I love you Alice, you are my best friend." Venus told her, before they parted.

"I love you to." Alice replied.

"Give my love to Carlisle and Esme, they have been the best go to parents anyone could ask for." Venus added.

"They will call you, as soon as I say that." The Cullen replied, with a grin. She left soon after, letting the human enter her room. Never noting the presence in the room, Venus began putting all her new clothes away.

"Venus, mia cara." The voice of Aro made her jump, instantly.

"Holy shit." She gasped, clenching her hand over her chest.

"You know, you aren't meant to scare her to death brother." Caius replied, from his seat at her desk.

"Yes, my apologies." Aro agreed.

"I'm gonna say the same thing I tell Alice, I'm gonna put bells on everyone." Venus replied, making the dark haired man chuckle.

"You would have to catch us first." Aro replied, with a grin.

"That's not fair." She pouted, making Marcus joined the slight chuckling.

"No, we suppose it is not. But, it is fun." He told her, making her smile at him. "Now, Aro promised we would show you around."

"Oh this will be fun, walking with the Diavolo biondo sexy." She giggled looking to Caius, who started snorted.

"You actually said it to him, I am amazed." Aro stated, with a grin.

"I do what I say I will." She replied, and with that they were off. Showing her where all the human accessible places are. Venus walked close to Caius, enjoying his odd sadistic nature. That was another thing about being abused, she had slowly became a masochist in the sexual appetite. That, and she did not believe he would hurt her intentionally.

"You are the first human, to walk with the sadistic king, as many call me." Caius told her randomly.

"I run to danger, I thought that was prevalent by now." She replied, gaining a smirk.

"You keep that cheek and you will be fine here." He told her.

"My biting sarcasm and humor is a win, thank God don't have to appear as a mouse. All prayers have been answered." She replied, making Aro laugh slightly.

"This is the music room, to most it is off limits but as you are an esteemed guest. You are welcome here, anytime." Marcus told her, as he opened the door. Her eyes going huge, as it looked to he a hall of mirrors and instruments.

"Feel free to come her, and perform musica dolce e danza con disprezzo del tuo cuore. (Sweet music, and dance to your heart's content.)" Aro invited, making her grin brightly.

"Grazie." She replied, and his grin brightened.

Caius sighed, as they left the room. He glanced over to a new door, before looking to her. "If and when I permit it. You may enter there, but I will chaperone."

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"That would be our dear brothers, art room. He has all sorts of canvases and paints you could only imagine what he can do." Aro boasted proudly.

"I look forward to seeing you work." Venus replied, turning to Caius who grinned.

They stopped at the double doors of what would soon become her part of the castle. Marcus opened it gently, and she gasped. It was a library, almost as grand as the one from Beauty and the Beast. "I take it you like."

"I've never seen so many books in my life." She replied.

"That didn't answer his question." Caius spoke.

"It's wonderful." She replied, the happiest smile she had ever wore on her lips.

Aro grinned. "You may come here, whenever you like." He told her happily. "The only other places to show are the kitchens, but someone will bring meals to you in the morning, the gardens, and the pool."

"That explains why Jane made me get several bathing suits." She replied, and he nodded. She smirked at Aro, before walking up to him. "Posso fidarmi di vederti lì?( Can I trust to see you there?)"

"Just arriving and you are already trying to get us shirtless?" Caius spoke, making her look at him.

"Cosa posso dire, sono una ragazza. (What can I say, I'm a girl.)" She replied, making him laugh.

"Well, maybe another day. The sun is setting, and you must be getting hungry." Marcus spoke, and she nodded slowly. "Then we will continue this tour tomorrow morning, for now Jane will return you for dinner."

"Grazie." She replied, as her new favorite vampire walked up. "Jane!" She squealed hugging her. Earning laughter to fill the room, as the rest of the elite guard walked up.

"Okay, lets go. Enough hugging." Jane said.

"Not done yet." She replied, and with that she knew, this stay would be fun.

* * *

**I'm gonna try and keep Aro's personality to him for now. I hope I did a good job capturing how he was in the movies and books..also Michael Sheen was perfect for him. I know Caius is a bit OC, but I didn't want him to act as if he hated his mate, but not completely in love with her as well. Marcus as always is the hardest to capture, so please let me know if I did his personality a bit right. Can we get this story to 10 reviews? Please. I will be eternally grateful.**

**Nature Faustus**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, yes I am still working on my other stories. An update for Mate will be up soon, don't ya worry. It warns my heart however to see you all liking this story so much, thank you for the positive feedback. Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Hey Jasper." Venus whispered, as he finally called her in the morning. She thrilled that he had, as she truly was worried for her older brother figure.

"Ve, I am so sor-" he started, but she was quick to cut him off.

"Don't you dare, it was not your fault." She reprimanded. "You are an empath, sure you are the newest to the veggie diet as you call it. But, you were channeling the hunger of six other vampires." She could hear him sobbing, on the other line. "Edward made it worse, he is the one who pushed my sister and I into the table, not you."

"Yes, but if I hadn't tried to attack..he wouldn't have done it." Jasper whispered.

"How do you know? Edward is paranoid, so even if you hadn't of attacked; he would have done the same thing." She explained softly. "Please do not blame yourself, I love you so much big brother. This guilt you feel should not be."

"How can you love me, little sis?" Jasper asked softly, his breathing obvious that he was still crying.

"Because I do, you are my big brother. No matter where I am, I know I can count on you in the end." She told him. "I love you Jasper, I mean it."

"I love you to, Ve." He told her. "Everyone is so worried about you, even Edward."

"Let them know I am safe." She told him. "The Volturi have been very nice to me, had a personal tour from the kings themselves last night."

"I am glad, Carlisle plans on calling you later." Jasper informed. "He is at work at the moment."

"Is Bella okay?" Venus asked softly, changing the subject on the Cullens.

"She is doing fine, Charlie hasn't laid a hand on her. We will protect her if that changes." He promised.

"Good, guessing he didn't care that I didn't return with them." She whispered.

"Edward can tell ya." Jasper replied

Venus sighed softly. "I'm not ready to forgive him, and I doubt I will for a while."

"He understands, Alice told us all you said to him. Rosalie agreed, that he was a spineless coward." He chuckled.

"Oh Rosey, is she doing okay?" Venus asked quickly.

"Yeah, if ya want I can put her on." Jasper told her, but he never got to get an answer.

"VE!" The voice of Rosalie exclaimed, telling the girl that she had stolen the phone. "Oh my God, I am so sorry! If I hadn't messed up with the wording, or had believed Jacob that Bella was dead. You would still be here."

"Oh Rose, I am not mad with the outcome. Plus, I know I will see you again. One day." Venus replied to the blonde on the phone. She could hear more crying on the phone. "Please don't cry, and give Emmett a big hug for me."

"I will, don't you worry about that." Rose promised, right as a knock could be heard on the door to her room.

"Its open." Venus called, and Demetri walked into the room, he was carrying a tray of food with him. "Good morning, Sexy Italian."

"Your not gonna stop with that, are you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Not unless you are uncomfortable with it." She replied. "Hey Rose, can I call you later. I need to eat."

"Yeah, Ve. Please be safe. The entire Olympic Coven loves you." Rose's voice told her.

"I love you all as well." Venus whispered, before they ended the call.

Demetri had listened to most of the conversation, as did most of the castle. "I am sorry, with how much emotional stress all of this is causing you."

"Oh, no dwelling on that. I am happy to be here, I love the idea of getting to know you all." She told him, before rising from the bed. Forgetting that she was wearing a tank top and shorts to sleep in.

The Vampire gasped at what he saw, bruises littered her arm in obvious fingerprints. Her right shoulder was completely purple, and if that wasn't enough little scars covered her arms and legs. Four of which were obviously very fresh. "Venus?" He asked.

She looked down, before looking at the vampire in front of her. "Please don't say anything." She begged. "I don't need anyone to worry about me, I'm fine." The little lie rolled off her tongue easily, one she had told so many times that is almost seemed like the truth.

"Please, if you need to talk. I will listen." He told her, while sitting with her at the desk. "I was asked to make sure you eat."

"Thank you." She replied, before tears fell from her eyes. He touched her gently on the back, his eyes said it all. Venus had just found a new face to trust, and he would not betray her.

"If Aro touches my hand, he will see. So, be prepared for him to speak with you. However, he won't betray your trust either." Demetri told her calmly.

Venus nodded softly. "Thank you, Sexy Italian." She said, making him smile.

"There she is." He joked.

"What are you doing today?" She asked curiously, while taking a bite from the crepes he had brought.

He considered her for a moment. "I will be training in the elite room."

"Will everyone besides the kings be there?" She asked curiously.

He nodded. "Including Heidi, Afton, Chelsea, and Corin." His red eyes considering her for a moment. "Would you like to accompany me?"

"Really?" She asked, perking up.

"Eat at least one entire crepe, and you have a deal." He told her with a grin.

Her brown eyes widened with joy, before she launched to hug him. "Thank you so much!"

He froze, before slowly wrapping his arms around her as well. "You are welcome." He smiled, before leading her attention back to the plate. "Remember you have to eat."

She nodded, before she took another bite of the food; glad he only said one. Her stomach ached slightly, before it was all said and done. "I can't eat anymore."

"I will take care of it, you get ready." He told her, before he was gone. She smiling for a moment, before moving to the bathroom, her lips curving down as she started the water. It was at this time, that her mind would turn against her like it always did.

Her brown eyes met her reflection in the mirror, staring at the bruises she could hear the man that was her father in her head.

"You are worthless!" He shouted at her, before he had left for his friend's funeral. "You are the one who introduced Bella to Edward." That had been his favorite line in the world, once the depression had overtaken her older sister. Moving slowly to the jets of the shower, she entered. That was where she cried, like everyday. This was where she prepared for her jokes, and smiles so that no one pitied her.

The only problem with this, was a certain blonde king was nearby and heard her. Which was why, when she left the shower and was dressed in a long sleeve bubblegum pink shirt with a black lace v-neck shirt, and long black slacks; he was their sitting at her desk. "Caius?" She asked surprised.

He looked at the girl, quietly for a moment. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing." She said, again the same lie she had told for years.

His red eyes locked with her brown ones for a moment. "I don't appreciate being lied to, I understand if you don't want to talk, but don't say that nothing is wrong, and do not say you are fine when you clearly are not." His voice was harsh, and she quickly figured out he did not like games.

"You don't have to worry about me." She finally said, and he stood quickly, the next second he was in front of her. His hand moved, making her wince slightly.

"You are hiding a bunch of pain, I can tell." He spoke, when he touched her cheek. "However, you are wrong. I do have to worry about you."

"Why? Because of the deal?" She asked.

Caius shook his blonde head. "I will tell you, once you trust me enough to tell me the truth." He said, before backing away. "When you are ready, just call for me. I will hear you."

Venus looked at him, before letting a small upward curve form on her lips. "To clarify your actual name, and not Diavolo biondo sexy?" She joked.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "My name will suffice, or Master." He said, but his voice held the amusement.

She laughed softly, and he nodded. "See you later, in the library..possibly?"

"There is a good chance." He replied, before he left the room.

Venus found she felt better once, he had spoken with her. Sure she wasn't ready to explain everything to him, but he made her feel safe. Made her feel that when the time came, he wouldn't judge her for the past that was forced upon her.

A knock on the door, signaled that Demetri was back. "Come in, Sexy Italian."

He laughed while he opened the door. "I managed to find someone else to help escort you down."

Felix's head popped in. "Hi human."

"Good morning, BFG." She replied.

"BFG?" He asked.

"Big Fucking Giant." Venus answered, making Demetri start laughing out right. "What?"

"The description of that, could be taken in so many ways." He replied, making her blush.

Cheeks blazing red, as she walked out the door; making sure her phone was on her. "So, who is the biggest player in the castle?"

"That is a toss between Aro and Caius." Demetri said calmly, making her chuckle.

"I can see Aro, not so much Caius; but I need to get to know him more." Venus replied, as they made their way down. They continuing to joke and laugh, as they reached the training room.

"Venus?" Jane asked, curiously.

The human smiled, ignoring as everyone watched as the tracker showed her to a chair. "Stay here, right?" She teased him.

"Oh I'm not leaving you." Demetri replied.

"Ooh, afternoon with you by my side. How can a lady resist." The room started snickering instantly.

A beautiful dark haired woman spoke. "So, that is the girl who made the deal to save her sister?"

"Yes, Heidi." Jane replied.

Venus looked up to her shorter friend. "Can I get a hug from you, Janey?"

"After training." Was the reply, while the vampire laughed softly as well.

"I will hold you to it." Venus replied, once again causing the room to erupt in laughter.

**0.o.0**

Four hours later, Venus found herself in the kitchen for lunch. It was there she met three humans: Gianna, Bianca, and Valentina. Needless to say, Venus had never wanted to smack three bitches before in her life. It started off fine, but it quickly turned into a line of war between the three and her.

"So, how long before they kill you?" Valentina asked, her hazel eyes watching her. A look of disgust entering for the girl before her.

"Four years." Venus replied, looking to the girl. "How long before you become a snack?"

Bianca snorted, placing a strand of blonde hair behind her ears. "We are going to be changed."

"Haha." Venus released the mock of a laugh. "That is not what Jane said."

Gianna suddenly realized who the new human was. "You are the girl who sacrificed her freedom to save her idiot sister."

Brown eyes narrowed as she glared at the secretary. "You better watch your mouth, when it comes to my sister. I'm not afraid to slap, no bitch."

"You are new, you have no right to talk to us like that." Bianca hissed, glaring at her.

Venus was about to say something, when she saw Alec walking into the room. "You three need to be working." She heard him snap. "We can easily replace, lazy trash."

"Yes, sir." Valentina spoke for them, before the three ran off.

Venus turned to her savior. "Good thing you came, I was so close to breaking their noses."

He smirked. "If they give you anymore problems, let Master Aro know."

"Oh it shouldn't come to that, I can handle myself when it comes to petty wannabe bitches." She told him, and he smirked.

"Master Aro, has requested you join him in the Library along with Master Caius and Marcus." He told her, before offering his arm. She took it without a second thought, as they walked through the maze and to the double doors, she knew she would fall in love with.

"Ah, Venus has accepted our invitation." Aro said excitedly, making the girl smile.

"It would be rude to refuse." She replied.

"You may get any book you like." Marcus told her, she flashed her smile at him.

Venus moved softly, and was surprised to find books such as The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, and oh her hand went out quick for Divergent. Returning to find a chair next to Caius was available, to which she made sure her phone was on silent as she placed it on the table.

"Did you receive a call from young Jasper?" Aro asked curiously.

Venus looked up and smiled. "This morning, was able to speak with Rosalie as well."

"Are you waiting on another call?" Caius asked, looking at the strange new phone.

Nodding softly to him. "Carlisle was at work, but he is supposed to call me once he gets home."

Aro perked up at the name. "Ah, mio caro amico (Ah, my dear friend). How is Carlisle these days?"

"Winning the best Dad award." She teased, and the king laughed. "He is still the best Doctor in Forks."

"Yes, I remember him receiving his medical. I did doubt him, once. Now, I cannot." Aro told her calmly, she smiled softly at him.

Marcus looked to her. "You are quite bonded to Carlisle...I can see a beautiful blue cord linking you to him."

"What does that mean?" She asked curiously.

He looked up at her. "Means a paternal bond has formed to him, one he has accepted."

Venus smiled at that, her eyes filled with a peace that none of them understood. However, she slowly turned her attention back to the book in front of her.

"Divergent?" Caius asked. "I guess one of the newer guards brought that."

"Have you read it?" She asked.

The blonde looked disgusted at the mere thought. "Why would I do that?"

"It's a good book series, filled with adventure to get lost in." She told him.

His red eyes locked with her. "You are trying to sell me on a book, that I have no interest in even picking up."

"Don't knock a book, until you have read it." She replied with a grin, meeting his eye easily.

Aro watched calmly. "She is right brother, now we should return to our activities." He explained whole sitting across from them, she took note he had gotten out a chessboard. "You play?"

"Not sense I was fourteen." She replied.

"After I defeat Aro, you can play him." Caius replied with a smirk.

Venus grinned, before getting up to move next to Aro. "Sounds like I should cheer him on then." Her arms gently embracing the middle brother, who was happy to let her.

"Yes, I do enjoy the support." Aro grinned, smirking at his brother.

Caius scowled, wanting the girl back at his side. Glancing down at her phone when it lit up, he found an excuse to get her back. "Carlisle is calling."

"Ooh, yay." She replied, leaning over to grab her phone. "Hey Carlisle." She exclaimed happily, still standing next to Aro.

"_Venus_!" Everyone could hear the relief in the head of the Cullen family's voice.

Aro looked up curiously. "Hope he didn't think we would eat you."

She gave him a look, before she started running a few fingers through his hair. "I'm alright Carlisle."

_"I know, you are safe. But, I am still sorry all of this happened."_ He exclaimed_. "I thank you however, for saving my family."_

"There is nothing to thank, you are family to me...and I love you." Venus replied calmly, not noticing Caius's eyes narrowing more.

"_Everyone here loves you as well."_ He told her calmly. "_Are you sure you are alright."_

"Yes, Carlisle." Venus responded. "Just think of it as me, extending my family." She looked to Aro who nodded his head quite vigorously. "Aro, you realize if you were human that would hurt."

"Good thing I'm not." He replied, making her laugh.

"_Aro is there?"_ Carlisle asked.

"Yup, so is Marcus and Caius." She replied, looking to the two before winking.

Marcus cracked a smile at it. "She is well protected Carlisle, your daughter is safe."

"_Daughter_?" Carlisle asked, it was then a tear finally fell from Venus's eye.

"Yes, Dad." She replied.

Aro placed a hand on the girl's giving her a soft smile. "We will protect her Carlisle."

"_I know you will, just wish I could have been given a proper goodbye._" The voice told Venus he was crying as well.

"This isn't goodbye." Caius spoke, his voice surprisingly soft. "I have no doubt you will see her again."

_"Thank you, Ve sweetie I have to go. It's been two weeks since again proper hunt._" He told her.

"It's okay, tell mom I miss her." Venus replied, knowing he knew she meant Esme.

"_She misses you as wel_l." Carlisle replied. "_I love you, sweet child."_

"I love you, to...Daddy." She whispered, before the line went dead.

Aro looked at the girl calmly, as she placed her phone back in her pocket. He was about to say something, but she just embraced him before she could. Sobbing escaping her for the first time in front of anyone. As it hit her, just what she was sacrificing herself for..she had a family in Forks all along.

* * *

**Heartbreaking, that was how it felt writing Carlisle's scene. Then the hug she gave Aro, anyone want to guess what is going through the great kings mind. Also, how do you feel with the human employees not getting along with Venus? Review and let me know.**

**Nature Faustus**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning!: This chapter will have triggers, I mean a stories of self harm, child abuse, and mentions of sucidal thoughts and attempts. If any of you struggle with this, please know you are not alone.**

* * *

A few days had gone by, Venus had started to gain some of her previous weight back up. Which was a great thing, as she walked through the corridors of the castle. She had become quite comfortable with everyone around her, that she forgot to put on more than a tank top today. Which turned out to be her worst mistake since Demetri saw her injuries. Especially as she entered the Library, and three distinct gasps could be heard.

"What has happened to you, child?!" Marcus called out first, as the two other kings were frozen. She looked up at them, before her eyes went wide in realization.

Instantly Venus tried to cover herself more, wincing as her shoulder was still quite tender as she did. A gust of wind could be felt upon her cheeks, before she looked up and saw the red eyes of Caius looking into her dark ones. She felt broken, and no doubt he saw that as well.

"You need to tell us the truth." He told her calmly, his hand gently moving to touch her cheek; but she flinched away. She wasn't ready for that, she didn't know if she would ever be ready to reveal all of her secrets.

Shaking her head, Venus let out her first sob. "Please don't make me relive it." She whispered, making them all look at her.

"The only way for you to get better, is for you to tell someone." Marcus whispered, walking up to her slowly. He knelt down to her eye level. "We won't judge you."

"I only want to say it once." She whispered in response, looking absolutely terrified.

"I will get the guard and we will go to the throne room." Aro whispered.

Caius gently took her right hand, as Marcus was gentle with her left. This kept her from running away any longer.

Venus trembled, before wincing as Caius's fingers brushed over an even fresher cut. She had found a place in the gardens to do the deeds to herself, something told her that they knew.

"Are you alright?" Caius asked.

"Your touching a new scar." She whispered, and instantly he let go enough, so he could turn her wrist up to his gaze.

"When and where did you do this?" The question was more of a demand.

Venus trembled, tears falling from her eyes. "Yesterday." She finally managed out, pain filling her voice as shame took over.

"Where?" Marcus asked in shocked horror.

"The garden." She replied.

"No more, you won't go unsupervised." He said instantly, as Caius picked her up then.

"One of us will be with you at all times." The blonde agreed, now normally she would joke about and play; but not today. Today she was facing her greatest fear, and hoping they wouldn't throw her away.

Her face hid suddenly in the king's chest as they moved, and once she heard several gasps. She realized they were in the throne room, upon turning slowly. She saw all four of her closest friends in the guard. Jane held a look of absolute horror, shock, anger, so much so that venom began streaking from her eyes. Alec began shaking in rage, but he also had tears streaming from his own red gaze. Demetri eyed her sadly, he having already seen all this did not make it any less traumatic for her. However, to say he wasn't angry like the rest would be a lie. It was Felix who grabbed everyone's attention, his hand entering the wall before anyone could comprehend.

"I hope this lets you know the true impact you have had on all of us." Aro suddenly said, his own eyes glistening as he fully gazed that the broken girl. She looked up at him, gasping herself when she took note of how the great coven leader let a tear of his own fall. Something inside, made her want to run to him, comfort and take all that pain away.

Caius moved slowly, gently placing her on Aro's throne. Surprising the girl, as she was allowed to adjust to get comfortable. Aro ran a hand through her hair soon after. "Take your time." The blonde whispered.

She sat there, wanting nothing more than to run; but knew she wouldn't get far. Slowly her mouth began to open and close, before finally words began to form. "When I was born, the first few years were great. I completed what I thought to be a family constellation, Bella was two then when I came. It was when I turned her toddler age and she became four, that everything changed." Her words were slow. "My mother, Renee, she wasn't happy in Forks. She missed the sun, and the heat. My father thought because I had been born, that I was to blame for her unhappiness and marital problems."

"What did your mother think?" Jane asked softly.

Venus turned to the girl slowly. "She reassured me that I was not to blame, and kept telling him repeatedly. However, it didn't seem to matter. I can still remember him pulling me to the side. **Worthless, stupid, foolish, spawn of Satan, You should have never been born**. All of those words ringing through my ears as he yelled. He smacked me for the first time then."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Alec asked.

"You have a sister, standing right next to you. Is there anything you won't do to insure she is safe?" Venus asked in response, and he shook his head in understanding. "If my silence protected Bella, than I held my tongue." She began trembling slowly. "Mom never knew, but she still packed Bella and I up one night, and we moved."

Caius placed a comforting cool hand on her shoulder when she paused. "You are okay." He whispered.

"We began to see him every summer, and it was hell. I remember hating myself when I turned seven, believing him. That everything was my fault, our family had split, and even when I was safe with my mother during the cold winter months for school..his voice rang clear I'm head. **This is all your fault, you are the reason why this family was shattered! You deserve nothing, you are an ugly evil child, that will serve no purpose in the end!"** Venus's voice begging to crack with each passing word. "I journals filled to the brim, by the time I turned eight. I had enough pages to possibly sew into wings. Hoping the fly to the sun and feel my tears turn to steam because no one heard them anyway."

Marcus eyed his mate, even if she did not know. She was his and his brothers world, and to know she had suffered so much pain as a child; it made him angry. "You are beautiful." He told her, trying to drown out the memories of her father with soothing words.

Venus looked up to him. "On my ninth birthday, everyone sang and laughed. As I waited to blow out the candles, and Bella told me to make a wish. My wish was to go to sleep that night, and never wake up. I was **nine**! And I wanted to **DIE!**" She began sobbing in front of everyone.

The entire guard, and the kings just stared in shock at her words. A small child at the time, to be made to feel so low and worthless. Jane stared, thinking her father was very cowardly..as she truly did not believe suicide itself was a cowards way. She found the person making another feel so low, that they believed the only solution was death..that was a coward.

"When I turned 11, mom started getting back in the dating scene..and one of the guys had a gun. I took it, and placed the barrel in my mouth and I stopped, knowing that if I left..then Bella could be attacked. Right as I was removing the barrel from my person, my sister walked and she tackled me for the gun quickly." Venus continued. "That night, I slept in the children's ward of a mental hospital. I was diagnosed with depression, anxiety, bipolar disorder, ADD. I was a train wreck of the family."

Felix just began trembling, his sister had tried to take her own life..and the mere thought angered him.

"While in the hospital, the day I was released in fact. A therapist told me, it was ironic how much love I gave out to others, while I didn't give any to myself." Venus took a deep breath, tears still streaming as her voice went to a quiet whisper. "She laughed as if self love was some sort of sick joke, I chuckled..then I cried as soon as I got home. When I turned thirteen, I found a solution so that no one would know. A razor blade became my best friend, hoping that if I cut my legs enough that gravity would let me go. When that didn't work, I tied a pillowcase around my neck, twisting it like the ropes of a swing on a tree from childhood. I heard my heart pounding in warning in my ears, and the case. Almost convincing myself that I had done it..that I was dead."

Aro felt his venom pool into his mouth, as he moved to pick his Venus up. Placing her upon his lap for the remainder of the story.

"When I started writing again, I began cutting my wrist so that I could smear my blood on the pages." She whispered.

"Why?" Marcus asked.

"To remind myself that everything beautiful has a consequence. Now, I cut because it is the only pain I could ever control." She whispered.

"You moved into your father's house?" Caius pressed gently.

"Can I take a break?" She asked in turn, needing a moment to gather her thoughts. Aro rose instantly, speeding with her in his arms to his bedroom.

His strong, comforting cold arms held her close. Allowing her to cry into his chest, as she tried to calm down. "Shh."

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly.

"For?" He questioned.

"For being so weak." She replied.

Aro growled at that. "You are not weak." He hissed out the word. "How could you think that?"

"I let myself be abused. I didn't fight back." Venus whimpered.

"You didn't fight back for your sisters sake, that doesn't make you weak." Aro replied, while gently rubbing her arms. "These scars don't make you weak either, they are a sad reminder of a battle that you are fighting."

"Still, compared to everyone here I am we-"

"Don't you dare." With that he grabbed her hand, letting her in his deepest thoughts. "Would I let a weak girl in?" He asked after a few moments.

"No." She breathed, in awe at his thoughts of her strength.

"Everyone shares my thoughts." He whispered after a moment, as she released his hand. "You are not weak to the Volturi."

0.o.0

Aro and Venus had returned after a short hour, she ready as she could ever be to say all she was willing for the day. She sat once again in the coven leaders lap, when they reached the throne.

"Last year, my mother remarried." Venus began her story from where she left off. "Phil is his name, and I can safely say he is a great stepfather..however he plays professional baseball, so he travels a lot. Bella chose to move to Forks with our father, at this point I hadn't seen the man in six years, as therapy got in the way and if I didn't go Bella refused to go."

"But, due to her not wishing to travel around or your mother being forced away from her husband. You and Bella moved to Forks?" Felix questioned.

"That's right. My father, at first seemed okay when we met him at the airport. He didn't speak to me, but made small comments about Bella's hair being longer than the last time he had seen her. I had already dyed my hair black, and cut it in the way it is now. He voiced his dislike, as the only quality he had liked me was the fact that I was born with blonde hair, just like his late mother was." She explained calmly.

"You are a natural blonde?" Caius asked in shock.

"Yes." She replied. "Anyway, his house is only two bedrooms so I was forced to sleep on the window ledge. There was a small cot on it, to which he gave me a blanket for warmth. Bella got a double bed, which at night she allowed me to climb in beside her." A sudden smile graced her lips. "Jacob and Billy brought an older orange Chevy pickup for Bella to drive us to school."

"You have a friend?" Alec smiled suddenly.

"Yeah, Jacob..he's a good guy. Kind of follows my sister like a lost puppy." She replied. "The three of us have been friends since we were kids..used to throw mud pies at each other, and cliff dived with him."

"Cliff dive?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, it's where you jump off the side of a cliff into a large body of water." She replied.

"Bad ass." Felix replied, earning a giggle from it.

"You know it, BFG." She said simply, before returning to her story. "The next day, Bella and I were bombarded at our new school by a bunch of curious faces. Bella being Bella wanted nothing to do with it; but they liked her more."

"What of the Cullens?" Jane asked.

"I'm getting to them." Venus replied. "I actually met Rosalie first, she found me crying in the bathroom."

"Crying?" Demetri asked.

She nodded. "There is a Queen Bitch in our school, known as Lauren. She is pretty mean, and ready to put others down to make herself feel better." She explained calmly. "Lauren saw my scars, and made snippy comments on how I was emo, and a cutter. With my emotions running high after the mood, and high alert because of where I was living..I sadly allowed her to get to me."

"Shouldn't ever do that." Caius told her calmly.

"But, it does happen." Aro reassured.

Venus nodded softly. "Anyway, Rosalie heard me and she and I had a talk. I told her the things that had been said, and she took my hand and rolled up my sleeves. Her words, matched yours a lot Aro." She whispered, and he nodded calmly. "How these were battle scars would one day be a distant memory of what I won. After that, I began sitting with Cullens."

"Really, that was quick." Jane replied.

"Well I didn't know the big secret then, but as they were the only ones willing to give me the time of day." Venus replied. "Edward took off for about a week after Bella showed up, and I made news for being able to breach their circle at school."

Everyone watched as she suddenly went quiet, a frown reappearing on her face. "My dad did not like the fact that I was hanging around the Cullens, he started up his yelling again..and his,physical abuse began once he heard I was cutting." She whispered softly. "One day, he kicked me so hard that three of my ribs broke..and I passed out..right in front of Alice the next day." She whispered. "I woke in the hospital a few hours later, Carlisle over me assessing my injuries. It was the first time I had met him, and then later Esme as she came to make sure I had flowers and food that wasn't from the hospital." A soft smile coming to her lips. "I knew deep down, the moment I made friends with the Cullens everything would get better. In a way it did."

"When did you figure it out?" Jane asked.

Venus smiled. "I had gone out with Jake, just to walk around Forks as Carlisle wanted me to get more exercise..and we both separated...and I came upon Edward tackling a Mountain Lion...needless to say..they had some explaining to do."

"That all must have been quite a shock." Aro chuckled.

She continued to grin. "I told them everything as I am telling you now, and after that I was offered a room and a bed..whenever I wanted...someone would be there. I have to admit I took full advantage of a king size bed, Bella joined the secret squad a few months later. She was quite mad at me, for a while when she found out I knew."

"You were doing the right thing, for not telling her." Caius responded.

"She pulled the sister card on me." Venus replied, before continuing. "When the Cullens left, because again Edward is a fucking idiot. My Dad lost it with me, the beatings for worse, and you can see what he did to my shoulder right before I came here." She explained. "I had never been so glad to see Alice before she grabbed my hand and we ran."

"In conclusion, you came here..and now will be protected beyond your wildest dreams." Demetri said instantly, and it wasn't long before arms were wrapped around her everywhere.

"Damn straight." Felix agreed.

* * *

**Tell me what you all think, as the Cullens will always play a big part. They protected her, so do you think she will protect them when the time comes? Or, will she take her new families side?**

**Nature Faustus**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back, sorry minds been spinning with new potential ideas..part of having ADD I guess. However, nothing will be started until one of my other stories is finished. Least that is the goal, I say one thing then do the other. Anyway, thank you for getting this to 10+ reviews, can we get it to 20?" That is the new challenge.**

* * *

_Venus groaned, her arms held above her head as a beautiful fairy type laugh could be heard. Confusion racked her brain as only one person in the entire world had that laugh, Alice. But, why would Alice tie her up. "What is going on?"_

_"What is going on?" Alice's voice asked, as she made her presence known. "You chose the wrong side!?"_

_The human stared at the vampire that she believed to be her soul sister in many ways. "What are you talking about?"_

_"I'm talking about the Volturi!" Alice snarled, her golden eyes going black. "You chose them over us." Her voice morphed into a group, as the body of Alice flashed before every one of the Cullen family phased into the room._

_"We gave you a home." Esme growled, a sound that made Venus tremble. The ever sweet mother of the coven, to give out such a hateful sound. Causing the poor girl to begin to cry._

_Rosalie cackled, not her usual bell like sound..but this sounded evil, almost sadistic. "She's crying again."_

_"Tears won't work this time, Ve." A new voice stated, this one more sinister and heart wrenching._

_"Bella?" Venus asked in shock, as her eyes looked up to see her sister, she looking just like a Greek goddess; except red eyes. Terrifying the younger of the two, as the newborn addition of her sister ran to her_.

Venus's eyes shot open, before the rest of her dream could unfold, having officially been with the Volturi now a month. Nightmares like this one had begun to plague her, making her question whether the Cullens and especially her sister now hated her. Bella never called her, which she knew meant her sister was not happy. However, still grabbing her phone quickly to dial a number.

"Hello?" A male voice asked on the other side in confusion, a voice she swore to never forgive..however maybe if she did, her guilt would leave, and maybe the dreams would stop.

"Edward, it's me." Venus spoke after a few moments of waiting.

"Venus?" He sounded surprised to hear the girl's voice and she guessed for good reason. "Never thought you would willingly call me, thought I would have to call you." He muttered.

"Ed…" She breathed the nickname she had given him a while ago.

"You have not called me that, in a while. It's good to hear." His voice was quiet. "Venus, I am so sorry about everything." He finished calmly, the sincerity in his voice could not be missed.

"I forgive you." She spoke, her voice trembling. "Don't be sorry, I get why did it. I was just so angry about everything. You weren't the only one to blame, just like the blame did not go to Jasper, or anyone for that matter. It was an accident, one that scared everyone." Her voice broke. "I was selfish, and hurt when I saw you..that I put all the blame-"

"Stop!" Edward all but shouted on the phone. "You had every right to be angry, when I had Carlisle pick the family up and leave, I didn't think about what Charlie would do to you. I had forgotten about the pain, because you seemed so happy around us, and I know it was only because of us."

"Edward." She whispered, taking note that Demetri had entered her room. The two having become the best of friends. "I forgive you." Her hands were shaking softly. "Can you forgive me?"

"You have nothing that needs forgiving, you saved us

.and from what Alice said is your happy. Bella is upset that you had to move to Volterra to find happiness, but you know she doesn't-"

"I know, please see if you can get her to call me. I miss my older sister, it would be nice to hear her voice." Venus explained calmly. "I've got to go, Ed. Can I call you later in the week?"

"Always, little sis." His voice replied.

"I love you, big brother." Venus whispered, before the two hung up.

Demetri raised an eyebrow. "Everyone heard that conversation, Caius is not thrilled that you have forgiven him."

"I don't wish to have hate in my heart." Venus replied, gaining a surprised look from the guard; before he smiled.

His pale head nodded. "You are a good person, who has a package from Esme."

"Ooh, she sent them. Give me." She whispered.

"Have to open it, in the throne room. In front of everyone." Demetri replied.

Venus grew confused. "It's just energy drinks." She said bewildered.

The guard shrugged. "That is the rule."

"If I ever, order a dildo." The look the guard gave her at that sudden statement was hilarious. "I am not opening it, in front of everyone."

"Noted." Demetri said before getting a wicked smirk on his face. "Will you be thinking about Felix?"

Venus's eyes went huge before she started chasing him around her room. "Why you!?"

"Oh wait, no it would be Master Caius right?" Demetri laughed as he began running at human speed for her benefit down the hall to the throne room. "Or Master Marcus perhaps?" He suggested.

"Demetri!" She cried, as they made it to the throne room in record time. The doors opening as the guard within were laughing, while Caius smirked at his throne, Marcus looked confused and conflicted on how to act at this conversation he was overhearing.

"Oh right, it would totally be Master Ar-" Demetri began, and everyone was surprised as she jumped on him before he could finish, hand slapping over his mouth.

"Demetri, not another word." She hissed in his ear, before taking note of where they were. The laughter from everyone could be heard. "You heard everything, didn't you?"

Caius spoke first. "Would you think about me, in the midst of pleasure?"

Venus's eyes went huge, not even realising that her hand was still over Demetri's mouth, until something cold and wet touched palm; causing her to squeal. "Ew! Demetri, you hand licker." She cried out, before jumping away to wipe his venom saliva right on the said trackers shirt.

"As I was saying, she would be thinking of Master Ar-"

"Finish that sentence, I will find a way to castrate you." Venus interrupted again, every male winced. "But yes." She added to his words, and Aro's face lit up like it was Christmas. "I was saying yes to Caius." Said light, died real quick.

Aro made a playful show of getting up to leave, everyone in the castle had started playing around like this.

Arms wrapped around him, right as he went to walk out of said room. "Aro, no. Don't leave, you know I love you." It sounded so innocent to her, the way she said it; but meant everything to the coven leader.

"Really?" He asked, turning to her.

"Of course." She replied hugging him.

Jane looked on. "You know you are a very special human." She spoke up, making Venus turn towards her. "Any other tried to hug him, and they would be dead."

"I know." Venus said preening like a bird.

Aro smiled brightly, before getting her to turn back to him. "So, you forgave young Edward?"

"He didn't need your forgiveness." Caius growled at her slightly, scowling at the mere thought.

Venus sighed softly. "It was the right thing to do."

"How so?" Jane asked.

"I don't like holding on to hate." She replied. "That isn't who I am, sure I could hate the world for what I was born into; but what does that accomplish?"

"Nothing." Marcus spoke up in understanding. "You truly live up for your name's sake."

Venus smiled brightly at this. "Thank you, Marcus."

"You are welcome, mia cara." He replied with a smile.

Everyone else was silent for a while, allowing Venus to continue. "Back to Edward, I forgave him not just because I don't like to hate..but I also missed my brother."

Marcus smiled again at this. "I could see that bond burning bright, even with you angry with him. That sibling bond is not going anywhere, I promise."

Caius huffed at this, but eventually nodded in understanding. As truly, Aro got on his everlasting nerve such as Edward did to Venus, in the end however the blonde and his brother would always make up.

She smiled at the blonde king softly, before slowly moving to walk over to him. His red eyes softening at this, as soon as she was in reach he grabbed her. Venus squealed at being placed on his lap. "Better?" She asked.

"You tell me?" Caius asked in response.

She smiled, before wrapping her arms around his neck in an embrace. "Much." The whole room laughed at this.

"Now, you have a package." Aro replied, placing it in her lap, gaining quite the scowl from his blond brother once again.

Venus laughed opening it, to reveal a rather large case of Monster Energy drinks, the mango edition. "I told you, it was just energy drinks."

"Monster?" Jane asked.

"Yes." Venus replied.

"Do they contain alcohol?" Felix asked.

"No, they contain a lot and I do mean a lot of caffeine." She replied.

"Why do you need caffeine?" Marcus asked.

"Helps me put up with people." She replied rather cutely.

"Such as, Bianca, Valentina, and Gianna right?" Alec asked amused.

Aro looked at her instantly. "Have our human staff been giving you a hard time?" He demanded.

"Nothing I can't handle." Venus replied. "They are annoying and petty, however I can handle it."

Caius had already started growling. "They are beneath you."

"I know." She replied. "Like I said, they are petty and stuck up."

Marcus took a breath of air to keep himself calm as well. "If at any point they become violent towards you, you are to tell us and they will be eliminated."

"I understand." Venus replied, before cupping her seats face. "Quit with scowling, you are too handsome to keep that up."

Caius just stared at her for a moment. "You think I'm handsome?"

"Well I do have eyes." She replied with her usual cheek.

"What happened to me?" Demetri voiced with a pout, gaining a few glares from the kings. They knew he was just being playful, but sooner or later the guard had to start treating her like a Queen as well.

"You are a hand licker, you fell down the totem pole." Venus replied, making the entire room burst into laughter.

Aro suddenly looked up, after he stopped. "Heidi is returning, you should go."

"Oh yes." Venus replied, taking her energy drinks and quickly leaving. Seeing the group of tourists while she left. "Enjoy your celebration." She grinned, and the vampires started laughing again, as all the humans looked more excited.

"A celebration?" One asked.

"Yes, all in your honor." With that Venus skipped off, as Heidi was trying to keep herself composed.

Vaguely she could hear Aro speak. "Welcome to Volterra!" Then the screams followed, now the Cullens would frown at how casual she was about this. Truth be told, Venus didn't see anything wrong with it. Not all Vampires followed the veggie diet and they shouldn't be held accountable for it.

**0.o.0**

"I just don't understand!" Bella yelled over the phone. "Why, did you do this?"

Venus currently sat in the library, while her sister had called her finally. Aro and Caius had joined her, listening to the ranting that was going on. "Bella!" She finally snapped. "I saved your ass, you could try being grateful."

"That's right." Caius stated, glaring at the phone.

"Caius, what did I say about that handsome face?" Venus teased, gaining a darker glare in her direction.

"Caius!" Bella screeched. "Sis, you can't talk to him like that."

"Caius, are you going to hurt me?" Venus asked in response to Bella.

"No." He said after a moment.

"He said he won't."

"Sis." Bella cried.

Venus rolled her eyes. "Bella, I am not going to stay on the phone, and listen to you reprimand me for my decision." With that she hung up the phone. She sitting back in the seat next to Aro, while rubbing her temples. "I swear I love her, I swear."

"We know, mia cara." Aro replied, running a hand through her hair. "She just worries."

"She doesn't need to." Caius spoke. "We won't hurt you." He added.

"I know." She replied, while laying her head down on Aro's shoulder. "Are you going to ever tell me why you let me get away with this?" She asked him, when he looked down.

"In time." Aro replied, right as the Library doors flew open to reveal two very beautiful vampire women. One holding dark hair, and the other blonde.

"Aro, why are you fooling around with this human?" The dark haired beauty sniffed in disgust.

"Sulpicia, you were to leave." Aro growled at the once very beautiful Queen of the Volturi, now every move she made paled in comparison to that of his secret mate. They have not told the human her destiny, because they feared placing her in anymore danger.

The dark haired vampire looked to the man, that once was her husband. "Surely not forever." She laughed deeply, almost seductive.

Aro growled darkly, his jaw clenching. "You, while being still married to me..cheated with a guard. He in which has been killed."

Sulpicia faltered at that. "You killed him…" She hissed, her blonde counterpart who remained silent spoke up.

"You killed her true lover?" The other female's voice was just as beautiful as Sulpicia if only just a little more seductive.

"They weren't mates, just grew to love one another." Caius growled. "You both need to leave."

Sulpicia looked back up at Aro, her face turned into a dark glare; briefly glancing at Venus. "You will pay, one day for this..Aro."

"Threatening a king, that isn't very smart." Venus muttered, she still holding said male.

"Shut your trap, blood bag." Athenadora spat, before her throat was in the hands of Caius.

"You dare speak to my mate! In such a fashion?!" Venom spat in the former Queens face.

"Mate?" Venus spoke up soon after, and both kings froze, all eyes going huge..as the world seemed to stop spinning.

* * *

**How much do you hate me right now? Please let me know in the reviews, remember 20.**

Nature Faustus


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is a new chapter, this one was a not difficult to write. As I didn't know who I wanted to make the big old softly in this one. However, I think I picked the perfect king to be that, after all he needs more love in my opinion. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Recap_

_Aro growled darkly, his jaw clenching. "You, while being still married to me..cheated with a guard. He in which has been killed." _

_Sulpicia faltered at that. "You killed him…" She hissed, her blonde counterpart who remained silent spoke up._

_"You killed her true lover?" The other female's voice was just as beautiful as Sulpicia if only just a little more seductive. _

_"They weren't mates, just grew to love one another." Caius growled. "You both need to leave." _

_Sulpicia looked back up at Aro, her face turned into a dark glare; briefly glancing at Venus. "You will pay, one day for this..Aro."_

_"Threatening a king, that isn't very smart." Venus muttered, she still holding said male._

_"Shut your trap, blood bag." Athenadora spat, before her throat was in the hands of Caius. _

_"You dare speak to my mate! In such a fashion?!" Venom spat in the former Queens face._

_"Mate?" Venus spoke up soon after, and both kings froze, all eyes going huge..as the world seemed to stop spinning._

_O.,.O_

Venus stood there, looking at Caius in shock. His own registering shock gave the moment for the two former Queens to take off, as the kings did not pay attention to them any longer. Brown eyes kept staring into the wide red eyes of both males, as she kept looking back and forth from Aro to the blonde.

Marcus having stayed in the shadows walked up. "Yes, mate." He finally said. "You are our mate." Kneeling down before her gently. "Please forgive us for not telling you sooner, but you are so young and we have great enemies."

Aro wrapped his arms around her, as he was still in the chair beside her. "We just wanted to keep you safe." He explained calmly, and she looked back dead into his eyes. A tear falling from her beautiful brown gaze. "No, sweetheart. No tears." Venus didn't listen, as she moved away from them. She felt a little betrayed, as they had deceived and not told her. Caius soon was in front of her.

"Per favore, amico mio. Desideravamo solo proteggerti, la tua sicurezza era tutto ciò che attraversava i nostri cuori non morti.(Please, my mate. We only wished to protect you, your safety was all that went through our undead hearts.)" He breathed out, touching her cheek softly. "Perdonami, mi metterò in ginocchio e chiederò se è quello che ci vorrà. (Forgive me, I will get on my knees and beg if that is what it will take.)"

Venus started crying at that, her arms wrapping around him. "Please." She whispered softly. "Don't beg, that is very un-Caius of you." Her attempt at a joke, earned her three chuckles.

"No, it is not...but I will get on my knees. If that means I can continue holding you like this." He whispered to her, as his arms pulled her closer.

"Brother." Aro grumbled, which made Caius look over.

"Aro wants to be held." The blonde whispered.

Venus laughed softly. "Get over here, then."

The head of the coven all but flew over, his arms snaking around and pulling her free from his brother with a playful; but serious grin. "Mine." Was all he had to say.

"Credo di essere accoppiato a Caius e Marcus, non solo a te. (I believe I am mated to Caius and Marcus, not just you.)" Venus teased playfully.

Marcus and Caius went quiet, as Aro gave her a look, then slowly they all started laughing. As she turned to embrace the leader correctly.

"You always hug him." Caius pouted.

Venus looked over at him. "I just hugged you." She replied, before turning back to the vampire in her arms. "So, needy."

"You have no idea." Aro chuckled, kissing her head gently. "However, what he said is true. I myself will get on my knees and beg to hold you like this for eternity."

She smiled softly at him. "No getting on one's knees is required, but it will take time to learn and get used to this."

"We understand, we don't expect a full fledged physical relationship right now." Marcus responded, walking up to her calmly. "One is you are very young, and two we need to court you properly."

Venus turned and hugged him softly, and he returned it fully. "Thank you."

"We will take our time, we won't rush." Aro agreed.

She nodded in response. "Can I ask for honesty."

"You can have it, but we require the same." Caius replied, rejoining the group.

Venus nodded in understanding, but all of that was easier said than done. She knew there was more about her past, that has yet to be told, one in particular that would probably send them straight to Forks for blood. Now, especially that she knew the truth.

"We know more things are in your past that you have yet to share." Marcus spoke, almost as if he read her mind. "We know it will take time, for you to tell us everything."

"You can take all the time you want." Aro added, while Caius nodded.

Venus started crying almost instantly, the three circled her in their arms. She hated appearing weak, or crying in front of anyone, something she had been doing a lot once moving in. Honestly she should have figured it out, with how protective and caring they had been from the beginning. The pain in their eyes at the mere thought of killing her in the throne room, when she first volunteered to stay. Then with how angry they were to hear about her past, though to be honest she wished she could just show Aro; have him retell.

"You are safe." Marcus whispered to her, again as if he could read her thoughts. Venus nodded softly, before Caius gave a soft rumble in her ear.

"Would you like to lay down?" The blonde whispered, and again Venus nodded. He gently picking her up in response. "I will see you later, brothers."

Aro nodded. "Take all the time you need, Venus do not worry. Caius will stay by your side until you have awaken."

"Thank you." She replied simply, as her new found blonde mate carried her to his private room. Not taking in the beautiful ornate room and antique bed, as her mind was rather occupied. Her exposed skin, could feel the expensive silky sheets, and as he covered her frame up; once she was on the bed.

"Venus." He whispered, releasing her from the thoughts plaguing her head.

"Yes." The little human asked softly.

Caius bent down further and kissed her head. "You take all the time you need to process this, but please know we will never hurt you."

That was honestly the last thing going through her head, she having very little doubt in him never hurting her. They had never been violent, or showed any ounce of anger towards her. "I trust you."

The breath of relief he took, could not be missed, lips grazing the warm flesh of her cheek. "Grazie Tesoro. (Thank you, sweetheart.)" His breathless whisper came through.

"Prego, vorrei solo che sapessi che avrei potuto baciarti da sempre. (You are welcome, just wish I knew I could have been kissing you all along.)" She tried to joke again.

His red eyes flashed with humor, as he gazed over her. "If you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask." He purred, before bringing their lips together. Her overwhelming scent, made his throat burn with a desire; but he would ignore it.

Venus tangled her fingers into his hair, as she kissed him back. Unaware at the strength he was using, so not hurt her, or worse. "Caius." She whispered, as they pulled away. He smiled softly at her. "Would you like to lay with me?"

"I would love to." He replied, climbing into the bed wrapping his arms around her. Her head soon found his chest, that felt like stone...yet it was the most comfortable feeling to her. Her eyes slowly drifted shut, as all the excitement of the day caught up to her human body, sleep took her soon after.

The next morning, Venus woke to find Caius still in the bed, and still underneath her head. The sun caressed her face not so gently, but made her look up to his face. Her eyes going huge as she took his the shimmering effect that it had upon his skin, much different from the Cullens. Where there's sparkled like diamonds have been cut and layered on top of their skin. Caius's had a soft shimmering effect, that of an iridescent pearl, or moonstone. Her fingers went up to run against his jaw, seemingly forgetting that said jaw was attached to a very dangerous man, but sweet man.

"Good morning." He said finally, making her jump. "Zoning out?"

"Yeah…" She finally breathed in response, her eyes moving to meet his. "Morning."

"Did you sleep well?" He asked softly, running his fingers through her hair.

Venus nodded softly. "I did, you make the perfect pillow." She teased playfully.

A bright grin, which looked so much better than his precious scowl, he liked to give out. "I do?" He teased back.

"Yup." She answered, before pecking his cheek.

Caius sighed. "Unfortunately, mia cara. I need to feed." He told her.

"That's fine, I need to kill a pixie over the phone." She replied, gaining a surprised look. "What, I'm not stupid..I know she knew, and we were in a eleven hour flight here..she could have told me."

"She could have." Caius agreed, a laugh in his voice, before he looked down at her.

"What?" She asked, not registering she was still on his chest.

"You have to move." He replied.

"Oh that…" Venus stated, before looking down and back up. "No."

Caius laughed out right. "Yes, mia cara. " He replied, gently moving her to the side and flying to the end of the bed. "You are more than welcome to stay here if you like." He said motioning to the red, white, and gold painted room, the bed frame a nice black rustic Victorian iron built.

"You have a beautiful room, if I didn't need to get my phone..I would." She replied, but he just tossed her his.

"Use that." He replied.

"Ooh, okay." She giggled, as he left with a bright and happy grin on his face, weirding out every since guard he passed.

**Cullen House**

Alice was currently sitting on her bed, watching a video of her and Venus laughing as the human tried to chase after Jasper. Didn't work obviously, but it had been fun to watch during the moment. "God, I miss you." Phone calls were just not enough, she needed to see her. Even though, her human sister was safer with the Volturi. It still didn't erase the guilt in hurt that they had left her their.

Carlisle had actually been livid when the three returned and were missing the fourth, he calmed the next day when he was able to call her. The paternal side in him, had always been strong as he cared for every single one of her injuries.

The vampire jumped, as her phone went off; but she couldn't answer it. Bella stormed into the room, a familiar diary in hand. "Bella.."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" She asked, brown eyes red from the tears. "My dad hurt my baby sister, blamed her for everything?"

Alice sighed softly. "She made us promise to never tell you, Venus was afraid he would start hurting you if you knew."

"If I knew what, that on August 16th, 2008. My baby sister was raped, by our father?" Bella asked, and the room went violently silent.

Alice had not known about that, and by the several footsteps that ran up in an instant..no one else had either. "Bella, we didn't know."

Rosalie snatched the diary away when she entered the room, flipping to the page and crumbling to her knees. "Bella, I'm gonna kill him."

"Rose, you can't. We can however, inform the kings..and they will." Emmett replied, taking his wife in his arms. He looked at Bella almost daring her to object.

"Why would the Volturi care?" Bella demanded.

Carlisle spoke this time. "Bella, they are mated to little Venus."

The older Swan stared in shock. "She can be mated to three?"

"It is not unheard of, just extremely rare. Happens only to those who have a very strong soul bond themselves." Carlisle replied, he looking quite angry as he read the passage, after taking the book from Rosalie. "I will send this to Aro, he will want to know."

"He doesn't already?" Emmett asked.

"No, little Venus has a gift to use a vampire's gift against them. Like a mirror effect." Alice answered.

"That's kind of cool." Emmett spoke up, he was trying to lighten the mood; but he paled in comparison to Venus.

Bella just looked down. "How did I not see this?" She asked.

"She was good at masking her pain, Bella." Esme replied. "She loves you, so much. That she was willing to take the beatings, and this disgusting act in silence...to keep you safe."

"But, I'm the older sister..I'm supposed to protect her."

"It doesn't always work out that way." Jasper replied, moving to hold his wife. "Your phone is ringing." He added to Alice.

"I don't know-"

"That is Caius's number." Carlisle interrupted. "Bella, you are not to say anything..let Alice tell her you found the diary." She nodded slowly, as Alice answered the call.

"Hello?" The Cullen said at first.

_"You have some serious explaining to do?!"_ Venus could be heard shouting over the phone.

"Huh?" Alice questioned in confusion.

"_We had an eleven hour flight, and you couldn't tell me I was mated Aro, Marcus, and Caius?"_ Venus replied.

"Oh that, sorry." Alice giggled, trying to make it seem like nothing was wrong on her end.

"_What's going on? I can tell something is off, just don't know what it is."_

Alice took a deep breath, and everyone nodded. "Bella found the diary."

* * *

**Okay, you may be wondering where did Venus's fire go almost instantly, but you have to remember she practically lived with the Cullens. She can tell when something is wrong, and even with all her anger she will pause and make sure they are alright. That is what someone who loves another should do at least. Now, here is my review question for you all to answer, and get this to 30+ reviews.**

**How will Aro react when he gets the diary? When he reads the pages, of his mates abuse word from word. Also, yes this is the book where her blood has been smeared on pages.**

**Nature Faustus**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, I actually had to delete and rewrite, and then delete and rewrite before finally getting something I was happy with. So, I hope my hard work has paid off. Now as a disclaimer and warning, this chapter contains descriptions of rape. If said subject makes you uncomfortable, I advise you to read the first tid bit with the Cullens and then leave. Yet, you may not even want ro read that. Now, as always there will be questions at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

_"Oh that, sorry." Alice giggled, trying to make it seem like nothing was wrong on her end._

_"What's going on? I can tell something is off, just don't know what it is__."_

_Alice took a deep breath, and everyone nodded. "Bella found the diary." _

Venus was quiet, way to quiet. Granted what was she going to say. 'Hey sis, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that dad has beaten the crap outta me for years, oh and he raped me.' She thought sarcastically to herself. However, the latter she hadn't told anyone; but no doubt the Cullens knew now.

"Ve?" Alice could be heard on the other line of the phone. "Why didn't you tell us everything?"

Venus could feel her brown eyes begin to burn, as more tears rose to the surface and fell off the cliff of her cheeks. "I didn't know how…." She sobbed on the phone, she never noting Felix walking into the room having heard her start crying.

"I understand." Alice whispered. "We will have to send the diary to Aro, he has a right to it."

The human began to tremble, jumping when cold arms wrapped around her small frame. Turning quickly, to see the man she labeled as a giant. "Felix?" She asked in surprise.

"Bella would like to speak with you." Alice whispered softly, before he could answer.

Briefly Venus could hear as the phone was passed over, with voices telling her older sister to be mindful of the situation. "Sis?" The clear indication of her sisters voice could be heard, and the younger sister was grateful that Felix was there.

"Yes, Bella." Venus whispered in a soft tear filled voice. Truth be told, she was tired of crying, she wanted this all to end.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth, if I had known-"

"What, we wouldn't have moved to Forks. If we didn't you wouldn't have Edward, we wouldn't know the Cullens or the Volturi. This was what fate wanted." Venus replied, it obvious she was trying to keep the subject away from the abuse.

Bella could be heard sighing. "I know, but you would have been safe from Charlie."

"No." Venus replied. "The only thing that kept me alive, before coming to Italy...was The Cullen family. There were plenty of days Bella, that I wanted to die." She could hear the gasps from the others on the other side of the phone. "You walked in on one attempt."

"When you had the gun, yeah I remember." Bella whispered. "You were nine, that's not something one forgets."

Venus took a deep breath, before speaking her heart towards the Cullens so Bella truly understood. "Bella, I know you feel guilty about having us move to Forks...but if we hadn't I wouldn't know what a true family was. I wouldn't of had two other sisters I could confide in, three brothers I could joke around with and laugh at till my sides hurt. I wouldn't have a mother I could run, and hug for hours and just cry if I needed to." She paused for a second. "And, I wouldn't know how a father should be. Carlisle is the best father I've ever known, and I'm glad to say he is the best one for me."

"Bella put it on speaker phone!" Venus could hear Rosalie loud and clear.

"Venus, we love you so much." Esme told her, as soon as the beep could be heard.

"We were meant to be your family, we know this, I saw it." Alice added.

"You are always welcome here." Emmett added, with a grin.

"Em, that is Carlisle's line." Rosalie hissed. "I love you, sis."

Edward and Jasper shared their words as well, before it was Carlisle's turn. "Venus, you were meant to be my daughter. Maybe not by blood or venom, but that doesn't make you any less mine." He said softly, and Venus started sobbing again. "Felix, I know you are there."

"Yes." The giant replied, still holding his Queen and sister.

"Let Aro know, I am sending this diary. Venus, you may not like it; but this will make it easier." Carlisle told them both.

"I will." Felix whispered softly.

"Sis…" Bella whispered. "I love you."

"I have and will always love you, Bella." Venus replied simply.

"I still wish you had been honest." Her sister told her simply.

"Bella, she wanted to protect you...also how were you so blind?" Rosalie could be heard. "Venus was in the hospital most of the week, or at our house recovering to the point we convinced Charlie to let Esme home school her."

"He only agreed because I told him it would be free of charge." Esme agreed softly.

"Guys, get off my sister. I didn't want her to see, I didn't want her to know." Venus replied.

"Why?" Bella asked softly.

"Bella." Edward stepped in. "Ve, loved you so much. That she was willing to stay silent, if that meant you were happy and safe."

"Alright, you all can argue. However Venus is hanging up, so she can rest her head. This stress is not good for anyone." Felix spoke finally.

"Felix is right." Carlisle agreed.

"I hope I'm not being replaced…" Emmett playfully growled to lighten the mood.

Venus couldn't help but giggle. "No one could replace you Em, thought Felix is also a giant teddy bear."

"Hey." Felix growled, but he was smiling brightly.

"You are!" Venus exclaimed. "At least to me, Demetri, Jane, Alec…."

"Okay, okay. I get it." Felix groaned rolling his eyes.

"Oh and before you ask, no Demetri is not replacing you Jasper." Venus added.

A loud playfully exaggerated sigh could be heard. "Thank God, my fear isn't coming true!"

"Alright, rest..now." Felix said, taking the phone and ending the call.

Venus turned to him. "So, what are you doing in Caius's room?"

"He asked me to keep an eye out, and when I heard your tears..I couldn't stop myself." He answered, gently placing the phone down.

"Rescuing the damsel in distress?" She teased playfully.

"Hey, teddy bears are meant to stop tears." He teased back, and she giggled. "Though I should probably get out of here."

"No, stay. Your my brother too." She replied.

Felix looked at her for a long while, before nodding his head. Though he felt very awkward laying upon his master's bed, especially as it was the one Master known for his bouts of anger and aggression. "You know, he might kill me?"

"I won't let him." Venus replied, laying her head back down on the pillow and falling back to sleep. The conversation, sobbing, and now comforting cold body took a lot out of her.

Felix sighed softly, looking at his newly acquired little sister. Mortal and vulnerable, but she had to be the strongest individual he had ever known. Taking all the pain in childhood, and instead of being bitter she chose to love others, letting them in. He knew in that second, as much as she needed them, the Volturi had needed her just as much, if not even more. With that he vowed to her, while she slept. "I will protect you, my sister, my friend, and my Queen, for as long as the eternal life will permit me to. Not just your life, but to try and keep a smile on your face, with a warm laugh that warm the undead hearts that reside in all of us."

He stayed by her side for about thirty more minutes, before three very distinct growls could be heard. "Felix, what in the gods are you doing?" Caius being the first one to speak.

"She asked me to stay, after a rather emotional phone call with the Cullens." He replied instantly, motioning to her tear stained face. "Apparently there is a diary that she forgot to bring with her...with detailed accounts of her abuse, Isabella found it."

The three kings stopped at that, before Marcus addressed the big elephant in the room. "And, you climbed into the bed that is Caius's, in his room, with our mate?"

"She asked me to stay, she is your mate. But, she is my sister..I won't leave her to cry alone, please don't ask that of me." Felix replied simply. "Oh, and Master Aro, Carlisle is sending the diary to you...thinking it will be easier on Venus if you read that."

The dark haired king eyed his guard, before nodding his head. "Thank you for informing me, now,please let us comfort our mate."

Felix nodded, before getting up to leave. "Venus you gotta let me go." He stated suddenly, noting she was smiling. "I know your awake."

"No I'm not." She replied.

"Caius is back." Felix replied, and she looked over and saw all three of her mates.

"Scram, BFG." She said in response, making him laugh as he was released and she jumped in Aro's arms.

"I love how I said Caius, and you jump to Aro." He laughed, as he left the room.

"She knows who is best." Aro replied cheekily.

Venus looked up at him for a moment. "I don't know, Caius makes a pretty good mattress."

Marcus sighed, before stepping in before Caius could boast and Aro became butt hurt. "Your sister, knows now?"

Venus stopped laughing, looking down almost instantly. "Yeah." She whispered, going quiet shortly after.

"She knows more than we do?" Aro asked.

She said nothing, she didn't need to. They already knew, as she expected them to drop her and leave; but was surprised. Marcus simply took her from Aro, and cradled her to his chest.

"Do you want to tell us something, so we aren't surprised?" Marcus asked softly.

Venus looked at them, before her head tilted back to look at the three of her mates. Slowly she nodded her head. "August 16th, 2008." She began softly.

The three looked at her, taking note that it was just about to turn 2011. She was sixteen now, she would have just turned thirteen at that time. "Go on."

"Charlie, my biological father wanted to see my sister, and so he rented a cabin..so my mom, Bella, and I could all pretend to be a family again." She whispered slowly, her mates eying her. "On the sixth, Bella and my mom left me at the cabin...and I thought he went with, and so I went to the hot tub."

Marcus had a feeling he knew where this was going, and by the darkening eyes of his brothers, they did as well.

"I was probably in there for about twenty minutes before my fath- before Charlie joined me. He made slight comments, saying that I was beginning to show a body that my mother had." Venus whispered, tears beginning to fall almost instantly. "I felt uncomfortable, and decided to get out; but he grabbed me dragged me back into the water. He asked where I thought I was going, and when I didn't answer he smacked me, then told me I looked so much better when I had a little red on my cheek."

Aro growled darkly, listening to this tale in absolute disgust as the picture began to become clear as to what the man who claimed to be a father had done. Looking over to his blond brother, he could see the beast just itching to be unleashed.

"He then climbed on top of me, telling me if I said anything he would kill Bella and my Mom." She sobbed the final word's, looking up with her eyes closed, tears streaming from the corners once again.

Marcus who seemed to be the only level headed person in the room, held his sobbing mate to him. One look at his two brothers and the jury had spoken, Charlie Swan would not live another much longer. "We aren't leaving your side, today." He whispered, watching as his brothers took several deep breaths; before nodding in agreement.

0.o.0

The next morning, Aro was sitting in his private bedchambers. The diary in his hand, as thankfully being Vampires they could get speedy deliveries. His hand held a grip on it, truly trying not to break it, but with each page; the scent of old blood hit him. His eyes could see where his mate had smeared, what he guessed came from her wrists. His undead heartbreaking at each painfilled page, paragraph, word, and syllable.

When he read the accounts on the rape, and with how Venus did not tell him that her father had done it more than once. Unable to control the strength of the beast that resided within him, the book practically shattered like glass.

"Jane!" He yelled, even though it was not necessary.

"Master?" She asked, walking in with confusion.

"You and I, are going to Forks." He told her, eyes black like ebony; hunger was not the culprit. "We have a rapist to kill."

Jane's eyes flew open, before her own red irises turned black. "Are you saying, her father raped her?" She asked.

"Multiple times." Was hissed in response.

"Do you want me to get Alec?" She asked, with a snarl.

"No." He replied, venom practically oozing from his mouth. Many always worried about Caius, as he seemed to be the unstable one, the angry one. However, none seemed to realize is Aro was the true bloodthirsty beast in the castle. He was just very good at hiding it, as he ruled with an iron fist; but tried to keep allies. Shall you cross him however, hell itself will seem like such a nice place.

* * *

**Can you see how this was difficult, no..okay. **

**Now for your questions: (first) How did you feel about the Felix segment? Personally I love him and Demetri and it seems they don't get nearly as much love as Jane and Alec, so I try to include them as much as possible. (second) What is going through the head of Caius or Marcus? You saw Aro's reaction, so what are theirs?**

**Nature Fautsus**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, I really hope you all like this one. I didn't know how to start it, not sure what to do with Marcus, or Caius. However I think you may like what I decided, I will have more commentary at the bottom like always. Questions will be asked. Also, I would like to thank everyone for the reviews! Mean I did not expect for this story to be this popular this fast, and I believe we are at 43! That is amazing.**

* * *

**Cullens**

"Bella." Alice whispered, as the girl who was her sister looked catatonic. "You know, Aro is coming. He is coming for blood."

"I know, he is going to kill my father...can I call him that?" The human girl whispered, unsure really on how to feel. Knowing her sister was abused, physically, sexually, and emotionally by the man was a lot to take in. "I don't know how to really feel."

"That is understandable." Alice told her simply, before looking down. "I know you are probably angry at us as well."

"I was." Bella replied, "but I know Venus asked you not to say anything. I can imagine you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes." Edward said, from his position beside her. "We wanted to inform you, but Venus feared if you knew..that Charlie would hurt you as well."

Brown eyes began to burn as tears began to weld. "I saw where she wrote that my Da-Charlie said he would kill everyone she loved, if she told anyone."

"At that point, she didn't know us." Emmett said, anger in his golden gaze. "You were all she cared about Bells."

Bella nodded, as she began to cry. Edward wrapping his stone like arms around her. "I just, how could he do that to her?"

"He wanted someone to blame, and instead of turning said blame on himself; he chose Venus." Jasper replied simply, anger coursing through his venom filled veins. He was attacked with the emotion, from everyone in the room; taking all he had not to act.

Alice went rigid. "Aro is coming, he's brought Jane and no one else ...I'm sorry Bella, Charlie won't be alive much longer."

"But, won't that cause suspicion?" Was the question.

Carlisle chose to answer. "The Volturi are very good at making someone disappear." His voice was hard as ice, as he wanted nothing more than to kill the miserable excuse for a man. He trying to reign his beast in, but even the gentlest and kindest Cullen was having difficulty. The daughter, fate had chosen for his soul; was raped. That knowledge rattled his animal within.

"You will stay here." Edward told his mate simply.

"Yeah, even if we wanted to interfere. Which we don't." Rosalie all but spat. "We couldn't, as your sister is our Queen..and our Queen, sister, daughter, and friend has been hurt by this man that claims to be a father."

Bella was silent, again not knowing what to feel. She should be happy that a rapist was about to be killed, but he was her father. Never once had he ever placed a hand on her, but if what the diary said was true; then he could have. The thing that still really bothered her, however, was the fact that her sister was younger. As the older sister, Bella felt as if she should have been the one to protect her; feeling like a failure.

"The pack will have to be told." Carlisle suddenly said. "We don't need them to interfere as well."

"Bella, would you call Jacob?" Esme asked softly, but even the sweetest person in the room. Her voice was hard as ice, just like the others.

The Swan nodded her head, gently pulling out her phone. "Do you want him to just come here?" She asked softly.

"That would be best." Carlisle replied.

Rosalie sighed. "I will get the air freshener ready."

"Rose!" Esme hissed.

"What? He stinks." The blonde replied.

"There are more important things than that, at the moment." Alice replied simply, before she went to focus. "Aro just landed, he may stop here first; but he hasn't decided."

Everyone nodded as Bella began to call Jacob. "If he stops here, won't it be bad if Jake is here?"

"Very, but we will cross that road when it happens." Carlisle replied. "Please continue."

She nodded, before pressing the dial button. It only took about two rings for him to answer. "Jake, how fast can you be at the Cullen's?"

"Uh, why?" His gruff voice asked.

"There is something you need to be told about Charlie, and it isn't good." Bella told him simply.

"Is he okay?" Jacob asked, it was obvious he thought the man was hurt.

"He hurt Venus…." She whispered.

"What!?"

"Just get here!" Bella shouted finally, before hanging up the phone. Another one of her sisters diaries was open on the table. "Will Aro want all of them?"

"Yes." Carlisle replied.

About twenty minutes went by before Jacob could be smelled within the Cullen residence. "What is this about Charlie hurting, little Ve?" He all but demanded.

Bella just handed the diary over. "It's all there, written in her hand writing, we sent one to Volterra already."

The wolf eyed her for a second, having not questions but chose to read a few pages in the book first. "He's the reason she had five fractured ribs, last year?"

"Yeah, also why she was so thin during the fall." Bella added. "That's not all though."

"In her first diary, the one we sent off. It had detailed accounts of multiple sexual assaults." Carlisle told him, and Jake's dark eyes went huge. "We sent them, because her mates had a right to know. That is where she is now."

"Mates?" He asked.

"It's like an imprint." Bella replied.

Carlisle nodded. "Venus is Vampire royalty now, as she is mated to the closest thing to a royal family that we have. With that said, one king has landed in Forks. He is here for justice for his mate."

Jacob picked up on that instantly. "You mean to kill Charlie?"

"He will probably take him back to Volterra first, so that Charlie understands the gravity of his mistakes." Carlisle answered.

The Alpha male nodded, before a thought registered. 'What do they want me to do?'

"Nothing." Edward stated. "We were just informing you, so the pack knows this isn't on us. Charlie brought this upon himself."

"To rape a child, he's lucky I don't kill him." Rosalie hissed, gaining a surprised look. "He started raping her when she was thirteen, if you think that man deserves sympathy you can forget it."

Jacob looked conflicted, this was a man who he had known his whole life. His father Billy, knew him for thirty years. However, no amount of time could forgive Charlie for placing his hands on his daughter. But, that didn't mean the pack would be happy. "I need to take this with me, so the pack knows not to attack."

"Thank you." Bella whispered, just as conflicted as Jacob.

**0.o.0**

**Volturi (Aro)**

Aro felt his plane touchdown in Port Angeles, before he was out with Jane by his side. "My dear, we will grab the filth and take him back to Volterra." He ordered simply.

"Do you think the Cullens will try to stop us?" Jane asked softly.

"I doubt they would have sent me the diary if that was the case." Aro replied, looking to his most prized guard.

"What of the wolves?" Jane asked, Venus having told her about them. Which caused her Master to whip his head towards her for an explanation. "Jacob Black is a shifter, not the same as a child of the moon, but they protect the people of Forks."

"Was he a friend of my Mate's?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

Aro took a breath. "If that is the case, then if he stands with her rapist...he is as guilty as the filth."

Jane nodded her head, as they began moving straight to the Swan residence. The house was nothing of what they thought it would be, and by the sight they could see that the police cruiser wasn't there, just a rusty orange truck. "Isabella, has no taste."

"I couldn't agree more." Aro replied, before they entered through what they guessed was Isabella's open window. The scent of Venus could still be detected, but it was stale. Still the leader of the Volturi Coven breathed in her scent, trying to calm his nerves; until something else came to him. A growl escaped, as he sniffed what he knew to be her bedding area. That was where he found, dried fluid, heavy of testosterone. "He will die, but first he must be punished."

"Aro?" A voice asked, making both members of the Volturi turn and look, the scent and sight of Alice greeting them. "I'm not here to stop you, here to give you the rest of her diaries."

"There are more?" Aro demanded.

"Yes." Alice replied, before she looked down. "Here he comes."

The Volturi looked out the window, to see the police car, and a tall man who looked a lot like Bella step out. "Yeah, Bella is at the Cullen's tonight." They heard him talking on the phone. "Venus? Bella mentioned she was studying abroad, that's all I know."

Aro growled at the mention of his mate, but what irked the vampires, was he adjusted his manhood; while saying her name.

"I know I did not just see that." Alice questioned, looking to them.

Jane looked to Aro, who simply nodded.

**Venus**

Venus was worried, she hadn't seen Aro or Caius all morning. She was thankful to have Marcus by her side however. "Have you seen them?"

"No, but they are processing the information." He told her calmly, kissing her head.

"Marcus, I just want it over." She told him, and he nodded his head in understanding. "I don't want to think about it, I don't want to see him, even though at some point I will need the closure."

Marcus seemed to think about that, he noted his overly excited brothers absence. Caius was in his art studio, and by the sound of all the crashing. It was destroyed. "I know where Caius is." He finally said.

"You do?" She asked.

"He is in his studio, but I ask that you stay with me for a bit; so he may calm down." Venus nodded her head slowly, but he could see the need in her eyes and he smiled. "You feel the urge to comfort him?"

"Yeah." She whispered. "But, I understand that you are worried about his anger right now."

"Please know, I doubt he would hurt you; but he is unstable." Marcus told her.

Venus nodded again, but that just caused her to honestly want to go to him more. "What do you want to know?" She asked.

"I want to get to know my Mate, I know of your hardships, but I want to know your joys as well." Marcus replied.

"Such as?" She asked.

He thought for a moment. "What did you want to be after school and what not?"

She blushed brightly. "I had two things, I kept bouncing between."

"Oh?" He asked.

"Marine Biologist, or a Paleontologist." She replied. "I love the fact that I could combine them. "Study the life of the Ocean, to figure out more of its past."

"That is rather interesting, do you have any particular animal that made you fascinated with the sea?" Marcus asked, glad to see her smiling again.

"Sharks." She replied, with a laugh.

His beautiful red eyes widened with surprise. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just have always hated how a large majority of the world sees them. They aren't mindless killing machines, they are just what they are." Venus whispered, and they continued speaking like this for a while longer.

Marcus smiled at her passion, and with her being so young planned to help her achieve her dream job. His brothers and himself were in their late twenties early thirties, he saw nothing wrong with her studying the sea for a few years. "Would you like to see Caius now?" He asked.

She nodded instantly, and they moved to his brothers studio. Venus had never been inside until now, but as Marcus knocked on the door gently; she heard him.

"Go away!" His voice of pain and anger could be heard.

"Caius." Venus whispered, "please let me in."

"I don't want you to see me like this." He replied, she turned to Marcus who motioned to the door; before he left.

Turning back to try to handle, she was surprised to find it unlocked. Taking a deep breath, she entered the famed studio; to find it trashed. Paint all over the walls and floor, canvases ripped to shreds, brushes and pencils alike shattered like glass. Her eyes found him in the corner, paint covered him as he was shirtless. "Caius." She whispered again, as she moved right to his side.

"I told you to go." He replied, feeling as his mate wrapped her arms around him. "I didn't want you to see the destruction of the beast within can make me do."

"Caius, I am not leaving your side." Venus whispered, feeling as the paint began to seep through her clothes.

"I ruined everything." He whispered, his red eyes looking to his studio. "I couldn't stop myself."

Her brown eyes looked around, before turning back to the blonde. "We can rebuild, together." She told him, instantly his eyes were on hers. "We are partners in this world after all."

He smiled slightly at that. "This doesn't bother you?"

"No, I love you way to much, to even let it." She replied, before they both froze.

"You love me?" He asked.

Venus was quiet for a moment, before she nodded. "I love you." She said it again, tears coming to her eyes as his arms wrapped around her. "I am staying right by your side, I promise."

* * *

**Alright, some may wanted to read about blood. I promise that will be coming, but all the guard and both Caius and Marcus deserve a crack at him as well. Besides Venus does need to face him one last time, to prove he won't ever hurt her again. Now, I had Marcus be her rock to distract them both..because she needs a rock in the relationship..and I think he is perfect for that. **

**Aro is as you can see her protector, I know many probably saw Caius being this. However, with how Aro is to everyone. He is the extreme one out of the three, fun and outgoing, but absolutely deadly when crossed. How can you cross him more, than by hurting his mate? **

**Caius is the first one for her to fall for, I know many will wonder..what the fuck they were sure it would be Aro! But, no. Don't worry he isn't far behind, and she loves her dark haired devil; but not ready to say it. She knew Caius needed to be the one told first. He is the one that is the most unstable, and felt ashamed that his beast could be seen by his mate in such a way. That I felt it was the perfect opportunity.**

**Now with that all said, can we get 50 reviews..with this lucky question. How did you all feel about Carlisle fighting with his own Beast in this chapter? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys, I am so glad you are all loving this story. I had no idea it would blow up like this, but almost 50 reviews, well maybe by tomorrow we will be passed that I don't know. But again, thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always I will have a brain thinker at the bottom.**

* * *

Charlie Swan, struggled in his bindings, muffling his cries for help was a simple gag. Which made Aro wish he had brought Alec with him as well, it would make moving the pitiful excuse of a man much easier. However, luckily Carlisle came to his rescue.

"Oh Carlisle, I hope you are not here to stop me." Aro questioned.

"No, I am offering to sedate him..so that he doesn't draw any attention to you once you have landed in Volterra." The blonde doctor told his king, taking note of how Charlie kept looking at him in shock. "Once you had sympathy from me, but after seeing first hand what you have done to Venus; you deserve this."

The human's brown eyes went huge as he started struggling again. A zap of pain radiating from his head, down to his body. It was small but it was enough to make him feel as if he was being held over a fire.

"Jane dear, I did not authorize that yet." Aro told his dearest guard.

Jane looked to Aro, gently inclining her head. "I apologize Master, I couldn't help myself."

"Rest assured, young one. There will be time for that later." Aro said in his high pitched child like voice, before looking to the man. "After all, he shall endure the same torture that he gave my lover." His voice darkened tremendously.

Carlisle looked at the man. "Aro, Bella wishes to see him one last time; if that is allowed."

"I will permit it." Was the reply softly.

Both Edward and Bella walked on to the plane, the older daughter looked at her father. She looked at everyone else who were watching her as well. Having so many questions, as she knelt to her father, asking the only one that made her skin crawl. "Why?" Her voice was quiet and hoarse from crying, crying due to the loss of her father, all the information in the diaries; knowing how badly he hurt Venus.

"He is wondering, why what?" Edward whispered, as he would communicate for Charlie as he can't.

Bella glared at this. "Why, would you hurt her?"

Edward watched, as Charlie tried to look innocent; but his mind was much more revealing. "Because, no one would stop me. She was a mistake, and she ruined the family."

"She didn't ruin anything, Da-Charlie. She fixed a broken home, Mom hadn't been happy long before Venus came into the picture." Bella hissed.

"She ruined the family." Edward repeated, making a note how the bound human kept glaring at him.

Bella just shook her head calmly. "You are supposed to protect and serve, not endanger or hurt. More to the point, you were her father..and you raped her."

Edward's golden eyes narrowed and he growled instantly. "You don't want me to repeat your mind this time, Venus is the Queen of our kind-" he was cut off as Aro took a hold of his hand.

A fierce growl that rattled the plane came next. "You raped my Queen, mate, and lover...in hopes no one would want used trash?!" He all but roared.

Bella looked at the man who raised her. "My sister isn't trash, and luckily she has several people who want her. She has three mates, and by looking at Jane I can tell a family in the guard as well."

Jane nodded her head. "She is my sister."

The blonde doctor moved up. "She is a daughter to me, and my wife. A truly loved sibling by my kids."

Edward nodded. "Truly is one the best little sisters we have."

"You lost Charlie." Bella whispered, pain, hurt, and anger in her voice. "Now, you will die." With that the Cullens departed, after Carlisle gave the sedative.

Venus

Venus sighed, as the day went by with no sight of Aro. She was thankful the have two of her mates, but she needed all three. Something in her, made her want to know they were all safe. Though she had a feeling that she knew where he was, especially with none of the Cullens picking up their phones.

"My cara, he will be back. He took Jane wherever he went." Marcus whispered, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Turning in his embrace. "I think he went to Forks." She confessed.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, though he had reached the same conclusion.

"Jasper, nor Esme are picking up the phone, they are the Cullens that always answer." She replied simply.

"How often do you communicate with young Jasper?" Marcus asked, Caius was jealous of the interaction, while he himself knew it was a sibling bond.

"Daily." She replied instantly.

Nodding his head softly. "Aro very well could be in Forks, but you must understand. The rage we feel for the sorry excuse of a man, that hurt you...it is hard to contain. You have seen the destruction that Caius is capable of, but that was just a taste; because he knew what leaving would mean."

"But Aro-"

"Aro is a very dangerous individual, he tries to hide his beast. Tries to lock it away, with fake smiles and gleeful laughs. Those once were real, but then his sister was cruelly taken from him. Killed before both he and I." Marcus whispered softly, while cutting her off. "That was the first time I had ever seen Aro's beast make an appearance. He was violent and cruel, and when he saw the destruction he had caused, the lives had taken."

Venus went quiet for a moment. "His fake smiles and laughs came from it."

"Indeed." Marcus answered. "But, all of our beasts were awaken. Aro's answered the knock the hardest."

Venus closed her eyes, while grabbing her chest. "His sister, what was her name."

"Didmey." He replied.

Her eyes flew open instantly. "She was your former wife?"

Marcus looked to her. "You were told a little about us, then?" He asked, and she nodded slowly. Venus felt anger overcome her, but it did not fill her. "Carlisle should not have spoken about us, and you! Should have asked me about her!"

Venus was frozen in shock. "Marcus, I didn't ask about her. I simply asked who you all were in the painting, that's it." A sob escaped her lips, as she felt his anger directed at her.

"Mia cara." He whispered to her. "I am sorry, I let my anger get the best of me. It is just."

"You still love her." She whispered.

He didn't answer, nor did he really need to. His red eyes searched her brown ones for resentment, but he found none, even as her tears kept falling. "You are not angry with me?"

"How can I be, I was born in this century..you've lived for thousands. You had every right to search for happiness." Venus whispered, before turning softly. "I will see you tonight, same time as the last."

Marcus watched as she left, knowing it would be best not to follow her. Sitting down on the window's ledge he sighed. "Didmey." He breathed his former lovers name, he did miss her. "I have found my mate, I need to let you go."

0.o.0

Venus sighed as she wandered the castle, Marcus did not meet her the night before; but she didn't expect it. She wanted to be there for him, as he was for her. At the moment, she sucked at it. Having walked away from the night before, her head had been filled with to much.

"My Queen?" A voice called, making her look up to see Jane. A soft look on the small females face, however it was then Venus realized that Jane had been missing as well.

"Aro?" She asked her friend and sister quickly.

"He is in his study." Jane said with a smile, as the human ran up and hugged her.

"Is he okay?" She asked, tears falling on the vampire's shoulder.

Jane was silent, having not had a mate of her own, she didn't know what to expect when she did. However, feeling her queen breakdown in worry it seemed. "You will need to see him for yourself."

"Run?" Venus asked.

Marcus stood in the shadows listening in, meeting Jane's eye quickly. "Allow me to take you." He called out, making his mate turned to him. "Please, we can talk more."

"Marcus…" She whispered. "I am so sorry."

Jane quickly realized that her Queens tears, had not just been over her worry for Aro. She also battled with a great deal of guilt, from a fight, the guard figured. "I will take my leave then." Bowing her blonde head, Jane quickly left towards the dungeons.

Marcus watched, before he ran to Venus. "You have nothing to be sorry about, it is me..who must apologize."

"Don't be silly." She whispered. "I shouldn't have walked away, you have always been there, since I got here." Tears began to fall instantly, she was about to say more when his lips were on hers.

"I love you." Marcus confessed when he pulled away. "Yes, I loved Didmey..and yes, I still do. But, I love you."

Venus stared into his eyes. "I love you to."

* * *

**Well here it is, who is ready for Aro to be welcomed home..now how will Venus react to him is the brain thinker.**

**Nature Faustus**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry this took a few days longer, I didn't know how I wanted Venus's time with Aro in this chapter to be..but I hope you find it cute and warming, and its Aro you never know with Aro. XD Still hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Venus and Marcus both stopped when they made it to Aro's office. The reason because they could hear Caius yelling, and that was never a good thing.

"Do you have any idea how worried **VENUS WAS**!" Marcus and her looked at one another calmly.

Their heads snapped back to the door, when Aro snarled back. "I had to leave!"

"You mean you had to leave her!" Caius snapped back, and that was how it continued.

Aro: "I couldn't control my anger, I had to avenge her!"

Caius: "You think I didn't want to! But, I knew it was more important to be here for her!"

Suddenly, Aro's voice went quiet. "My beast is a lot harder to control, and you know it. I didn't want to risk hurting her."

"You did hurt her." Caius hissed. "You left."

Marcus sighed, before simply opening the office door. "Brothers." Both snapped their gaze to him, before they took note of Venus's scent and heart beat.

"Venus." Aro whispered, looking towards her.

Her brown eyes welled with tears, as she ran right to him. Arms wrapped around his neck, while legs went around his waist. "Aro." She whispered, as tears streamed down her face. "I was so worried!"

"I am so sorry, piccolo." He breathed, holding her back. Guilt began to consume his very being as he could feel her stress through the bond. "I will make it up to you, I promise.".

"Please don't leave." She replied.

"I won't leave unless I have to." He promised softly, rubbing her back.

"I love you." Her words barely a breath of air, but he heard her.

"Please say it again?" He asked, almost afraid that it was a lie.

"I love you, Aro Volturi." She replied, through her tear stained face as she looked up at him. Pressing her lips against his soon after, he was gentle in his reciprocation of the kiss.

His red eyes glistened, as he smiled once pulling away. "I love you as well." The two embraced for quite a while longer, but Caius was still not as forgiving as she was.

"I thought you would be angry with him, you have every right to be." Her blonde lover hissed.

"Oh I am, but I am also relieved that he is home and safe." Venus replied simply, which made her dark haired lover purr loudly. "However, please Aro..don't worry me like that again."

"As I said, I will try my love." He promised softly. "Has, Caius been taking care of you?"

"More like she took care of him." Marcus whispered back. "She saw a small snip of his beast, but she did not run or cower. Our little Venus hugged our brother until he was better and calmer."

Aro's eyes went huge, before he felt anger enter his venom filled veins. "That was very dangerous."

"I know." Caius replied, but his own eyes softened. "But, our mate loves us so much. She doesn't care about the danger of our monsters, she simply cares for our well being."

"I do." Venus agreed instantly.

Aro was still not very happy. "You could have been very hurt, mia cara."

"I know." She replied. "But, making sure my mates are alright is worth the risk." That declaration made all three look at her.

"Mia cara." Marcus breathed in awe. "Oh, you have no idea how much that means to us."

Caius walked up, and gently pried her away from his brother who in turn snarled darkly at him. "Oh calm down, it's not like I'm a random vampire, or man for that matter." He snipped, before spinning his mate around to kiss her gently. "I love you, mi'amor." He added towards her.

"I love you to, Caius." She replied softly, before kissing him back.

Aro huffed in annoyance, making Venus giggle. His smile only returned once she had re-entered his arms. "Questo è dove appartieni. (This is where you belong.)" He whispered softly.

"Possessivo molto? (Possessive much?)" Caius questioned, chuckling when he received a very dark glare.

Almost instantly after, Venus felt a gush of wind all around, which told her Aro had dashed away from his brothers. "Babe?" She asked confused, when looking around to see the Italian dark sky.

"I thought we could stay out here tonight?" He whispered, as it was currently early spring, the weather wasn't extraordinary hot during the day; nor very cold at night.

"What?" She asked surprised, as she whipped around and saw a tent set up in the garden. "Oh Aro." She exclaimed in joy, as the garden was also lit with lanterns around.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yes." She breathed, as they entered the tent. Her brown eyes landed on the air mattress inside the large extravagant tent, and blankets. "Cuddles?"

"Well, it would be no fun if I did not hold you tonight." He replied softly, while kissing her head gently.

Venus giggled, as she felt him lay her down. Once done he brought up a bowl of fruit, with smoked salmon and a bagel with cream cheese. This was normally a popular food for breakfast, but he tried and that was all that mattered to her. However, a second later she took note of a small flat velvet box.

Aro smiled, as she gently opened the flat box. Her eyes going huge at what was inside. "I hope you like."

"Aro." She breathed, as the beautiful emerald teardrop necklace, in a lovely silver chain and swirl on the gem. "It is beautiful."

The vampire purred, before he cuddled towards her, feeding her a grape from the fruit. Smiling as she giggled, head falling on his chest. He playfully scolding her when she herself went to grab a piece of fruit. "That is my job this evening."

"Aro?" Venus asked, as he placed a piece of pineapple at her lips. "Your being silly."

"I was under the impression, you liked me silly." He replied.

Brown eyes looked up at him. "I love you, the way you are."

"As I love you." He replied, kissing her lips. Even with the juice of the sweet and tangy fruit still upon him. "Hmm, perhaps human food isn't as bad as I thought. If it is upon your dazzling flesh."

Venus went from pale to beat red. "Aro." She squealed.

"What?" He asked, before touching the fruit to her neck before his lips followed; as if to test his hypothesis. A moan escaped her lips as he sucked on the flesh.

The next morning, Venus woke up slowly. Her head on top of something firm, yet comfortable. Eyes blinking open for a moment as she yawned and tried to cuddle deeper. The item or rather person who was her pillow started to chuckle.

"Good morning." The voice of Aro whispered, she smiled softly at the sound.

"Morning." She replied, looking up to kiss his jaw.

The vampire lord grinned, before kissing her softly. "Caius has already been here, wondering if you were still going to help him fix his studio." He whispered in confusion.

"Oh yes." Venus replied, looking up at him. "He sorta destroyed it, in his rage." She replied.

Aro's eyes went wide in shock. "I see."

"Yeah, I promised we would rebuild it together." She informed him. "Though he was quite adorable covered in paint."

Aro faltered at that. "Please tell him that."

"I'm not suicidal." She replied, and he started laughing.

"My smart mate." He replied, before motioning for her to get up. "Well may I place the necklace upon you?"

"You may." She replied with a giggle.

0.o.0

Aro being the perfect gentlemen, guided her to her room to get dressed in a simple tank top and shorts. He had once again faltered, as venom pulled in his mouth at the sight; but he refused to act on his lust. Though it did not help that she was wearing all black except for the elaborate necklace. However, her shorts were mid thigh and frayed..it was quite difficult on his person. Though her combat boots, made it slightly adorable.

He however was a smart man and decided not to comment on her appearance except for the casual, lust filled looks. Leading her straight to Caius's studio, where he listened to find his brother was not in yet. "Why don't you wait inside, and I will inform my brother where you are?"

"Alright." Venus whispered, as she turned to him. "Can I kiss you, first?" She asked, and he was only all too happy to oblige. "I love you."

"I love you to." Aro breathed, as he tried to keep his venom from rushing to a particular part of his anatomy. "May I ask, where you received your bottoms?"

Venus blushed. "I got hot, and so I cut a pair of old jeans." She replied.

"Well, they do look tantalising..I beg you not to go anywhere without one of us present. You make it quite hard to contain myself." His words surprised her, and made her blush.

"I'm sorry, it's just a little hot inside..and with the work I am about to do." She whispered, and his response was to kiss her again.

"I understand, just you look breathtakingly gorgeous..and I am a man." He replied, and she giggled.

"A very sexy man." Venus replied, and he chuckled.

"Well thank you, but you are very young...and I refuse to take advantage of you." He replied.

"Except to give me a damn hickey." Venus replied, and if he could he would be red.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice." Aro whispered.

"Aro, my skin might not be as white as yours..but I am still pale." She replied, before kissing him again. "Though guess this means Caius was right, you are possessive."

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Because, you claimed me as yours with this little mark." She replied, before disappearing into the studio.

* * *

**Now, some of you might jump my case because she is young..however high schoolers are unfortunately engaging in more than just hickeys these days..so Aro gave her a hickey and became aroused at her appearance, he may be 3000 years old; but he is still a man! Probably a full functioning one, with a natural ability to please his lover.**

**Anyway, what did you all think? Also how will Caius react to her hickey?**

**(Oh you may wonder where is Charlie, Venus doesn't know he is there yet..I will get into that more in the next chapter.)**

**Nature Faustus.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning! This chapter contains mentions of past self harm, please remember no matter who you are in this world you are not alone. That together we will all make it through, if we hold on to celebrate what we have. **

**Another warning, that is not as serious: this chapter also contains extreme fluff and an OCC Caius, if for some reason you don't like or are allergic to such things; please leave now. You have been warned.**

* * *

Venus sat at the window, while she waited for her blonde lover. Occasionally looking down at her legs and arms, the little white scars made her wince. Years of the abuse to her person prevalent, while her father's visibly disappear. But, now she was in a place of healing; in every way. However, that did not stop the little voice in her head. 'You know you crave the release.' She fought it with every fiber of her being, but still that little voice kept going; screaming in the back of her mind. Not many could ever understand the release, or the wonderful array of feelings that came with the blade slicing through her flesh. As all the voices from the past that criticized her every being, went silent.

She jumped and squealed, as cold arms wrapped around her. Turning quickly, she was greeted by Caius; who instantly tried to steady her. "Sorry."

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked.

Venus went silent, before gently rubbing her wrists in response. "I need to find a new release."

His red eyes softened tremendously. "You have all of us in your corner, and we will help you." His cool lips touched her warm ones gently. "You are loved by so many, in the Volturi and the Cullen coven. Not to mention this shifter known as Jacob Black was apparently very fond of you."

"Jacob?" Venus asked, perking up at the sound of her dear childhood friend.

"Yeah, though Aro said he stank." Caius replied, watching as confusion entered her eyes. "When you are a vampire you will understand."

"Aro killed my father, didn't he?" Venus finally asked, not beating around the bush.

"No, but he will be brought to justice when you are ready to see him again." Caius stated smoothly.

Brown eyes met his instantly in confusion, before they widened. "Charlie is here?" She asked, fear entering her eyes without her knowledge; having lived with it for years.

The look, made anger filled his being. Here is mate was, surrounded by vampires and it was one human she feared. "We vampires are considered monsters." He grumbled, before gently taking her chin in his fingers. "He will never hurt you again, not while we are here."

"I know." Venus whispered. "But, having spent my whole like walking on eggshells and glass around him. It is hard not to fear him, even if it is irrational."

Caius sighed, while bringing her close to his being. "You don't have to see him, until you are ready. For, now he is sitting in a cell." He told her.

"Thank you." She replied softly, before looking around. "We should probably get to work."

His blood gaze wandered around his destroyed studio, all the canvases, most of the brushes, and the furniture would all have to go in the furnace. He had more ordered and coming of course, but that would take a few months to receive. He felt shame course through his venom filled veins as he finally took in all the damage he had caused. The brutality of his animal, and this was just a room; if it had been Venus…..He would never forgive himself if that ever happened.

"Caius?" Her voice broke through his thoughts, as he turned his gaze back to her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

His lips turned into a smile, before kissing her head. "I will be." He spoke truthfully, for with this wonderful being that fate has blessed to be his mate. She was forever kind and sweet, even with everything she had been through. "You are right, we must start working."

Venus smiled up at him, before stepping back in order to walk over to the torn canvases. It was also in that moment, that venom rushed to Caius's anatomy as he took in her clothing.

"My dear, are you trying to tempt me?" He questioned, her head whipped to him instantly.

"No...it's just very hot in this castle." She replied honestly.

Caius nodded his head thoughtfully. "We will have air conditioning and heating for the winter installed, do not worry." He whispered. "However, you are a little vixen dressed like that."

Venus didn't know what to say to that, and so she did the only logical and not so practical thing to do. Finding a bit of paint, she proceeded to squirt some at him.

The blonde king's eyes went huge as the color she chose was a bright magenta, and it now streaked down his chin and neck. "You did not, just do that." He whispered, but her laughter told him his answer. In a very un-Caius fashion, he retaliated. Throwing green paint at her, easily getting her cheek and even a bit of cleavage.

"Really?!" She asked, before throwing more of the pink paint. Needless to say, it was much more fun to have a paint war; than to clean.

By the end of it, the studio was dirtier than when they first stepped in, and the two were on the floor covered in paint. Venus on top of his now very much bare chest, as he laughed and she giggled. If anyone had told the outside Covens, that Caius was a big goofball; they would have laughed in their face. However, from Venus's perspective he was quite outgoing and as ever kind.

Her thoughts went back to the first day she was here, and how he had been the one to wait; while she cried in the shower. He did not pressure her to spill her secrets, but he was the first to tell her he was their when she was ready to speak.

"Caius." She whispered softly.

"Hmm?" He questioned.

"I love you." Her words were calm if even a little out of breath.

His red eyes softened. "I love you to." He replied softly, before gently kissing her lips.

0.o.0

It was midnight by the time the two had finished cleaning the art studio, and now they walked hand in hand still very much covered in paint. Which was an odd state, as many of the guard paused and looked up. Poor, Felix ran into a wall as he took in the sight of Caius with pink paint everywhere.

"Felix, keep gaping and you'll catch bugs." Venus giggled, which made the giant guard doubled over in laughter.

"That doesn't sound very tasty, I will stick to a nice pint of AB negative." He called back.

"And, I'll stick to soda." She replied, while giving him a thumbs up. Her blond companion trying not to laugh, which caught the giant off guard again.

Caius gently guided his lovely mate back on track to the study. Where both Aro and Marcus themselves did a double take.

"Um brother?" Aro questioned.

"I decided he looked good in pink, blue, and purple." Venus replied for Caius, who gave her a very amused look.

"Yes, and you look good in green, black, and red." The two started laughing which made his brothers again do a double take. Who the fuck was this blond man, and what did he do to their brother; was what their eyes screamed.

"Marcus do you want a hug?" Venus asked, and instantly he was up and backing away.

"Once you take a bath." He replied, as he saw the playfulness in her eyes.

"Aww, you don't want to join our new fashion statement?" Venus asked.

"No." Marcus replied.

She pouted before looking to Aro. "I know you do." Her arms outstretched as she somehow wrapped them around the leader of the Volturi.

Caius and Marcus both started laughing, at her game; while Aro looked at her appearance in shock. He also finally registered what she just did, standing quickly. She hung onto him like a damn monkey, trying to desperately evade his attempts of reaching around for her.

"Let go, my love." Aro told her calmly, as his brothers were still laughing.

"No." She defied, while kissing his jaw gently.

"That's a word he doesn't understand." Marcus suddenly said.

"No, no he does not." Caius agreed.

"Quit picking on my Aro." Venus pouted.

"He does it to us." Caius protested.

Venus just giggled, before kissing her ebony haired mate again and hopping down. "That paint is dry, calm down." She told him, but Aro still turned to her. "I love you."

"I love you as well, your still getting a bath." He replied, as amusement began to show through.

"Only once I get a hug from Marcus." She replied, who sighed and walked up. "Yay!" Her arms wrapped around him, as did her legs. "Mine."

"Yes, I am yours." Marcus laughed as he held her to him.

"Good, because I love you." She told him, as his eyes softened tremendously.

"I love you, piccolo." He replied, kissing her head. "Mind if I wash your back?"

"Sure." Venus replied, before looking to Caius. "Will you wait for me, so I can get your back?"

"Always." Caius said with a grin, with that both she and Marcus disappeared in her bedroom.

* * *

**PAINT WAR! Sorry, couldn't resist XD. Mean who would throw paint at Caius and hope they survive after the fact. *raises hand.* Now in your mind I want you to picture Caius in pink, and how shocking that must have been..along with blue and purple- holy shit I just realized Unicorn colors XD!**

**Anyway, Question time: **

**1) Marcus giving her a bath? Penny for your thoughts?**

**2) Venus helping Caius with his bath? Penny for your thoughts XD**

**Nature Faustus**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: The following chapter has the two following characters Marcus and Caius, being extremely cute and fluffy. If you do not like said characters being such than this is not the story for you. If you are wandering when Caius will be his sadistic self, don't worry he will make an appearance in future chapters. **

**I would also like to add, that if you are wandering where is Charlie. Venus will not confront him for at least another chapter maybe two. If this confuses you, please note that even surrounded by her mates and elite guard who would all die before anything happens to her, she still fears her biological father, after years of abuse. Just wanted to throw in that in the beginning, so hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Venus giggled as Marcus was preparing the bath, she now sitting in her towel. He would look over at her with a smile on his face, the time with his brother had been good. She was relaxed completely and open, and for the first time Marcus could see the bonds as they were. All three a pale yellow currently, as they would be gold once the bond was completed. Of course, Caius had a slight advantage currently it being just a touch darker yellow; but that wasn't very surprising.

What surprised Marcus, was that currently if just barely Aro was in last place. Now, this wasn't a competition as one day all of them will have identical bonds to her. However, with how close Aro and Venus had started, to now. His younger ebony haired brother, had been the first to realize he loved Venus; though he didn't speak it. However, Marcus supposed when he was absent that allowed both he and Caius to dart past him.

"What are you thinking about?" The voice of his goddess spoke up, his red gaze met her chocolate ones instantly.

"You, and the bond we share." He replied calmly.

Venus's eyes widened, before she bit her lip; curiously looking towards him. "Can I see?" She asked hesitantly, and his cherry gaze softened. He held a hand out to her slowly, to which she rose to take.

"I don't see why not." He whispered, before pulling her closer to him. Her eyes stayed locked with his, while he lowered his head to press against hers.

Chocolate eyes closed as he did this, she breathed him in slowly; before a yellow chord took over. It was like a vine, wrapping around the person before her. The sight was so comforting, as she realized just how linked they were. The towel slipped from her grasp, as she moved closer to him.

His cool, soft lips touched her warm; but equally soft ones. "Do you see, just how precious you are to me?" He whispered softly.

"Yes." She breathed, as her eyes opened softly; before he gently picked her up. "Marcus, thank you."

"You are welcome." With that he slowly lowered her into the water. Being the forever gentleman, by keeping his eyes on her chocolate orbs and not wandering. "Let's get you clean."

Venus giggled, as she was lowered into the warm tub; her eyes closing instantly. One thing that humans and vampires shared in common, they both loved to be wrapped in warmth. Though Vampires were not affected by the extreme temperatures, as humans were. This was a comfort both races enjoyed, whether it be the warmth of a freshly ran bath, or their lovers arms.

"Is the water to your liking?" Marcus asked, her response was a soft moan. He grinned, as slowly he began to wash the paint from her hair.

Leaning into his touch was a must, as the dark colors began to fill the tub. He took the time however to drain and refill the water, each and every time. Covering her with a towel when drained, and removing for when it was filled. Needless to say the floor was soaked, as was the man.

Marcus gently washing her neck, suddenly paused. His fingers dusting over the darker flesh, as he eyes it. "Who did this?" He asked concerned that someone had hurt his mate.

"Aro, he thought I looked better with a hickey." Venus replied with a giggle. "He was so sweet the other night."

"This is a love bite, not a bruise?" Marcus clarified.

"Yes." She replied simply. "Surprised that Caius didn't comment on it, honestly."

He nodded in agreement. "He will probably do so when you are cleaning him."

"Any warnings?" She teased.

"My blonde brother is the sexual one out of the group," Marcus replied.

Venus looked up with shock. "I thought that was Aro.".

"No, Aro is a tease." He replied.

She giggled at this. "That I can see." Her eyes scanning up to his. "Does this make you the gentleman and lover."

"Why of course." Was the reply, as he smirked. "Now, with that said I am still very much male."

"Oh, that I know." Venus replied, before turning in the tub so she could kiss her older appearing mate. "I love you." She breathed, when they eventually parted.

"If you were 18, this would be a very different bath." Marcus replied softly. "However, that is a mere two years. Plenty of time to spoil you, before flesh takes over."

Her cheeks turned red instantly, which caused a chuckle in response. "Marcus."

He smiled softly. "However, I have spoken to Aro while you were with Caius. We will be having you enrolled into the school here in Volterra, I know you still wish to study marine science..correct?"

Venus's eyes went huge, before her arms wrapped around him again. "You were serious."

"Very much so." He replied with a grin. "However, I ask you to be the one to tell dear Caius."

"I thought he can hear?" She replied, which caused a look of amusement, which turned into a wince as arguing could be heard.

"I do not mind her going to school, I just wish for Jane to go with her." They could hear Caius snapping.

"Pray tell me, how we can hide Jane's skin?" Aro's voice demanded.

"A parasol." Venus whispered.

Marcus chuckled while nodding. "However you may be at the ocean for a few classes."

"Great!" She replied instantly with excitement.

Caius could be heard again. "Alright, compromise we have a private teacher here. Who will teach her about the ocean and all."

"That is reasonable." Venus whispered to Marcus, as they continued to listen.

Aro's growl startled her. "It is up to her."

"I think I need to calm Aro down." Venus said to Marcus quickly, who was instant to help her out of the tub and dry her body. He then did quite the provocative alternative for clothing, one of his dress shirts.

"If you were 18." Marcus growled, before leading her back to the study.

Both of his brothers whipped their heads to her in shock, before growling instantly. She however, ran straight to Aro; arms wrapping around him. "I don't like it when your mad." She whispered.

"No one does." He replied, before wrapping his own arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you, do you want me to stay with you again tonight?" She asked, instantly he perked up.

"I would love that." Aro purred softly.

Venus grinned as she hugged him tighter. "Now, I promised to help Caius with his back."

"Agreed." The blonde stated. "But first, when did you get that love bite?"

"Last night, by this one." She replied simply, nuzzling deeper into Aro.

"Possessive, brother?" Caius asked.

Aro narrowed his gaze. "You should know that answer."

0.o.0

Venus giggled as she helped Caius into the tub, though he didn't need it. However, he would not pass up the opportunity to have his mate touch his bare skin. She did make him wear a towel around his waist until he was settled into the water.

"What color do you think the water will be?" She asked casually, gaining a laugh.

"I'd say purple." He chuckled softly.

She giggled. "One of my favorites."

Caius smiled softly, before he leaned back into her. A soft sigh escaping his lips, as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you." He whispered softly, a purr building in his chest as she kissed his head.

"I love you to." She whispered softly, gently grabbing his hair products and threading the shampoo through his locks.

He smiled, while looking over his shoulder. "You would look great in my shirt." He commented, playfully.

"I'm sure I would." She replied. "That does not give you permission to splash Marcus's." She added smoothly.

His red eyes went huge. "Your not tapping into Aro's gift are you?" He questioned, while eyeing her in amusement.

"No, but I don't need to." Venus giggled, before catching his lips softly. "Your not mad that I'm sharing a bed with him again, are you?"

Caius shook his head. "You spent a majority of the day with me, and Marcus bathed you. Aro is your mate just as much as we are."

"Good, though I don't object to,climbing into your bed tomorrow night." She giggled.

"I look forward to it." He replied, before moaning as she moved to his shoulders. "Your name sake is accurate, you are the Goddess of Love."

Venus giggled. "You know that was cheesy."

"Very." He replied, a smile gracing his lips. The smile however was not sweet in kind, it was filled with a mischievous intent. Moving with the speed that was graced from vampire venom, he pulled her into the tub.

"Caius!" She squealed, before he silenced her with a kiss.

"I wanted to hold you, and with you permission may I grace the other side of your neck with a love bite of my own?" He whispered softly.

Venus sighed softly, as the warmth of the water and the cold of his skin was messing with her senses. "Yes." She whispered softly, before she felt as he pulled her closer. His cool lips trailing from her lips, to her jaw, and finally to the unmarked side of her neck.

* * *

**Back for more, as you know by now Questions. However first I would like to touch base, why is Aro falling behind Caius and Marcus in the bond. Yes, Aro went and got justice. However, during that time Venus confessed her feelings first to Caius. She and Marcus had a deep heart to heart. This all happened while Aro was away. **

**Also if you read my other stories, you would know I do gravitate to Aro a lot. In Mate especially. I want something fresh and exciting in each story, and I hope I am delivering.**

**Question: How will the confrontation with Charlie go? Will Venus stumble on to him alone, will she take one of her mates, or perhaps a guard with her instead? Of course I know the answer, but I love seeing your thoughts.**

**Nature Faustus**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter you will see an entirely different side of Venus, why because it is finally time for what you have been waiting for. Her confrontation, I looked over all your answers to the previous questions, and I hope you like what I decided to do. This was a lot of fun, and like always more questions will be at the bottom.**

* * *

Venus sighed as she woke in Marcus's bed, it having been a few weeks since she learned her father was in the dungeon. Her mates were forever patient with her, as he was locked up and they could torture him. She had heard the screams the man who had abused her body in every possible way, and then would see Caius walking from where he was kept; smiling.

One would think after all the things Charlie had done to her, Venus would be happy about his pain. However she was not, she hated it when anyone was in pain; even those who deserved it. Aro would reassure her that the man was beneath her, and did not deserve her sympathy. However, that did not change her feelings. Knowing that the moment she went down to confront him, that his death would be soon after. However, she knew better than to confront him alone; but she refused to have her mates with her.

Getting up slowly, taking note that Marcus was nowhere to be seen. She moved to the door, and peeked out to see no one. Sighing softly, and moving quickly to her private room so to dress in silence. "I need to look like a Queen." She whispered softly, as she assessed what she wore. A simple white corset top with bell sleeves, black slacks, and simple black flats. Feeling as if she was missing something, Venus ran to Aro's private room. Peeking in slowly, she picked up on the sound of his shower. Smiling softly, before quickly swiping his pendant and cloak. She was ready to face the man that donated his sperm so she could be here.

Not alone, as she padded softly to the guards training room. Her brown eyes peeked in to see all four members of the elite guard, they all turned to her in confusion. "Alec." She said calmly. "Would you walk with me?"

The guard requested stood calmly, and walked over to her. "You are wearing Master Aro's cloak and pendant, does he know?"

"No." She replied calmly, before walking down the hall knowing he was following. "I want your company while I confront my father."

Alec stopped, his red eyes huge as he could not believe his vampire ears. "Me?" He asked, feeling a mix of emotions on her request.

"Yes." Venus whispered. "I trust you to see me vulnerable, sure I trust every-"

"Alec goes we go." Jane spoke, walking up with Felix and Demetri. "If you won't have your mates, which we understand you wish to do this on your own. Take us all."

Venus stared at them softly, while grabbing the pendant around her neck. While Demetri walked up to her, and calmly fixed the cloak. Her eyes were moist with tears, as she gazed into his red spheres.

"A Queen does not shed a tear." Felix told her calmly. "However, you do know Aro will be searching for that pendant."

Venus giggled softly, before wrapping her arms around Demetri softly. "You are all the greatest brothers and sister I could ever ask for."

"We better be." Jane teased.

The human laughed softly, before turning to everyone. "I would be honored if you accompany me."

"Any requests?" Demetri asked.

"I need silence, no interruptions when I speak to him." She replied softly, as they all began to walk calmly down the hall. Her heart beat began to speed up as the staircase, that held just a simple five flights down to the dungeon's door.

Felix placed a hand on her shoulder, they could all sense her fear. "He isn't the same proud man he once was, I can promise you that." He whispered to her.

"And, we will be here every step of the way." Alec added.

"With every pause you need to take." Jane finished softly.

Venus nodded, as she began to descend down the stairs. It felt as if hours went by before they saw the bottom and large metal door. It was dark, besides the faint glow of torches that led the way. The only sounds she could hear at the moment, were the clacking of Jane's heels, her heart pounding in her ears, and the faint sound of snarling followed a series of familiar cries and curses.

"I believe that both Master Caius and Marcus are down here." Demetri mused, which caused Venus to pause for just a moment.

"They already know you are down here." Felix told her. "Every guard down here can hear your heartbeat as well."

She nodded, as Jane moved to open the door for her. Taking one more deep breath, she and her guard walked inside. Again, her only light was that of torches. Demetri thankfully held her hand to help guide her, where she could make out two new figures outside of a particular cell.

"Mi'amor?" The voice of Marcus could be heard, as Caius walked up to her. She could see his pale almost translucent skin and hair, as her hand broke free from her loyal trackers to touch her blond mates cheek.

"I see you stole Aro's pendant and cloak." He whispered amused. "Are you sure you are ready?"

Venus paused for a moment to gather her voice. "Yes, it is time to let go-" taking another breath. "I do not wish to live in fear anymore."

Even in the darkness she could see pride enter her mates eyes, and that filled her with more confidence. "He won't ever hurt you again." He offered his arm, to which she took instantly.

Gripping tightly, as they walked to stand in front of the cell. Her eyes however strained to see Marcus, who wrapped his arms around her waist. This gave her more strength, and with her newly required siblings walking to stand behind her. Her brown eyes were able to move so she could look inside, seeing a figure in the darkness. "I need to see him fully."

"Light it up." Marcus ordered, with that she was surprised to see the torches go out and overhead lights turn on. "We did modernize the castle, the torches just instill fear."

Venus nodded, before looking again. This time she saw a brittle and bruised man, one who had instilled fear in her for years. A man who struck her at one point that she fell into a coma, if it had not been for Bella walking inside with Edward. The Queen of Vampires would very much be dead at the moment. That memory hit her like waves, as the pity she felt for him this morning morphed into anger. "Hello, father. Did you miss me?"

Charlie looked up in shock, as he saw his youngest daughter standing beside her torturers. "Venus!" He exclaimed with hope surprisingly, which caused anger to fill the girl even more.

"If you think for one moment that I am going to help you, after all you put me through. You are even more fucked up then I initially thought." She whispered calmly.

Her father looked at her, before even in his weakened state he glared at her. "I am your father-"

"Don't you dare claim such a title." Marcus snarled instantly.

"You are undeserving." Caius hissed.

Venus was silent as her mates and guards growled and snarled at him for a moment. "Your my father?" She asked softly once they had quieted down. "How can you claim as such, after you lied to your flesh and blood, placing your hands on someone you were meant to love and protect. Sure a firm hand on ones child to keep them from going crazy I get." She whispered. "However to smack your child around for the sheer joy of it, to threatened to kill my sister if I ever spoke up, and to rape me! Your daughter!"

Charlie eyed her for a long moment. "So, you orchestrated this entire thing?"

"No, I didn't ask for you to be brought here. However, it works out. Here you can't even think about harming Bella, and justice if being served." She replied.

Caius smirked. "I cannot wait to kill you."

"I am afraid my love, everyone here and Aro gets a piece." Venus whispered, before turning to her father once more. "You once told me no one would ever want me, that I could not be loved. However thanks to Carlisle Cullen, he showed me what a father is supposed to be. I was able to make it, survive so I could find love." Swallowing slowly she continued. "They don't see me as used trash, they love me as I am."

"Whore." Her father spat darkly.

Venus normally would have shrank back, but with her mates and family there. A strength she had never known bubbled up inside her. "I am no whore, I am a Queen where you are nothing." Her brown eyes narrowed as she spoke. "I have survived your hate, I have grown from it. I am a warrior, may be not in the conventional sense but I am still very much a survivor, and you will never hurt me again."

"How will you be able to sleep tonight knowing you have sent me to death!" Charlie shouted.

Venus laid her head down on Caius's shoulder. "In this one's arms, probably like a baby." With that she turned to her vampire company. "Can we leave this filth behind?

"Yes." Caius cooed softly, kissing her lips softly.

Flicking her eyes at her father once more she gave her final words. "Goodbye, father."

They started to walk away, everyone listening as the man shouted as the lights switched back. The torches relit, but this time the darkness did not frighten her. "I am your father!" They kept hearing the man shout.

"He may be my father, but he will never be my Daddy." She muttered, which made her Volturi family laugh softly, as the title of Dad was claimed by a blonde doctor.

When the group returned to the upstairs, they were greeted by a not so amused Aro. He looking directly at his mate, while everyone else gave her an amused look.

* * *

**Do you like the confident booster that Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri could provide? Lets not forget she stole from Aro XD. That is honestly what caused this chapter to be super fun, as its serious but has a bit of childish innocence that is Venus. Now do not worry the Cullens will be making an appearance. :)**

**Oh and what do you think Aro will say about her being his little thief? XD**

**Nature Faustus**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning! This chapter contains nothing but fluff with mentions of an execution. Now some of you may have wanted a bloody and gory scene, but Venus did not approve. However you will get a very fun and easy going Aro and Caius. With guest stars known as the Olympic Coven. The Volturi approve this message, and do not give second chances.**

* * *

Brown eyes were huge, as she looked at the stern red gaze of her mate. "Good morning, Aro."

"Good morning, my darling thief." Aro replied simply, crossing his arms across his chest. "Come with me Venus, I think we need to talk about such behavior."

"No." She replied, while hiding behind Caius.

Her blonde lover watched with amusement, while he pulled her back in the line of sight. "Brother, please do not be mad at her. She just confronted her father, and wished to look like a proper member of the Volturi."

"Venus, walk with me." Aro said again, while grabbing Marcus's hand instantly. Seeing everything that had happened in the dungeon, before pulling his mate close. "I am so proud of you."

She smiled up at him, before allowing him to lead her to his bedroom. "I'm in trouble."

"What gave that away?" He asked.

"Your silent, way to silent." She replied, before pecking his cheek. "I'm sorry for taking your stuff without asking."

Aro's red eyes looked upon her with disbelief, while kissing her head. "That isn't what I am talking about, I wanted to be there with you."

Venus's eyes went huge as she absorbed the information he shared, her arms wrapping around his neck soon after. "I am so sorry! I didn't even plan on having Caius or Marcus with me."

"You were going to go alone?" He asked in surprise.

"I was originally just going to take Alec." She replied. "But, that was mainly so I couldn't turn back."

Aro pulled back, to look into her eyes. "Why did you wish to go alone?" He asked with concern.

"I know I will have to face a few things I fear by myself, and I wanted to be brave like you." She whispered. "I want to be a good Queen."

"Venus, being Queen doesn't mean you have to face your problems by yourself." He told her softly. "I love you no matter what."

Venus looked at him. "Even though I stole your stuff?"

"Won't be the first time you take my stuff." Aro said with a chuckle. "I am sure, you have a few things from Caius and Marcus in your closet."

She looked at him with a smile. "If you think I just have a few shirts just from Caius and Marcus...you forget." He gave her a confused look. "I steal from you all the time." Aro gave her a look of confusion, before going to his closet. "Wrong drawer."

He looked confused, before he opened his underwear drawer. "My underwear?"

"Just the clean ones." She giggled. "What can I say, best pajama shorts ever."

Turning his red gaze to her with a wicked smirk, he began stalking over. "Stealing is a capital offense." He teased.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Venus playfully taunted.

"Well you must be punished." He said with pursed lips, before grabbing her. "Guess I will hold you hostage, and tickle you." Her eyes went huge, before his fingers got to work.

"No!" She cried, trying to escape by wriggling away; but that certainly was no use.

Aro smirked. "Another thing, is we can go and tell my brothers you steal from them as well."

"They are in the study, aren't they?" Venus asked.

He grinned. "Such a smart and noble Queen."

Being led out slowly, to see two very mock rage looks on her other two mates. "You steal from us?" Caius asked first.

"What can I say, you don't need your pajamas." She replied with a shrug.

Marcus flashed her a moment later. "I think brothers, we need to evaluate what all our mate has stolen."

"No you don't." Venus said instantly gaining a few looks.

Aro clapped his hands together, while accessing his mate. "First order of business, my necklace and favorite cloak." He said softly, while holding his hand out.

"No." Venus said, while holding the crest to her chest, and snuggling into the cloak.

Caius snorted. "Fat chance on getting your cloak back."

"It will be my blanket tonight." Venus added, with a sly smile. "Looks better on me anyway."

Aro raised an eyebrow. "That I have to agree, and I suppose the crest is befitting of a Queen."

"And, a Queen needs loyal subjects." A familiar voice said from behind, eyes going wide as she turned swiftly.

"Dad!" Venus cried, as she ran right to Carlisle's open arms.

"Damn we are chop liver." Emmett stated, as the rest of the Cullen coven walked inside.

"Not Mom." Venus replied, as she embraced Esme as well. "What are you doing here?"

"Well we know you would need us tomorrow morning." Alice replied softly, having seen the execution.

"Yeah sis." A soft voice from behind Edward spoke.

Venus shot to him. "Move." She told the male, who looked at her surprised.

"She already has the speed of a vampire coming along." Jasper commented, as his younger brother stepped to the side; revealing Bella.

Caius looked at the older Swan girl in distaste. "Human."

"Caius." Venus said instantly, which made him sulk. "Your not gonna yell, are you sis?" She asked.

Bella looked up in confusion. "Yell?"

"You did yell at her over the phone, when she saved your life." Rosalie muttered, before being tackled into a giant hug.

"Rosy!" Venus greeted.

Bella was about to say something, she would probably regret when Marcus growled at her. "Think carefully about what you are going to say." He hissed out.

"Marcus it is okay, I understand why Bella yelled." Venus responded. "She was worried about me, I would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed."

"Thanks sis." The older Swan said calmly, before finally being embraced by her sister.

0.o.0

The next morning, Charlie was executed, it was quite the gruesome affair. As nothing could hold Caius back when the man looked to Venus. His sharp teeth went into Chief Swans neck, and he was drained moments.

"Brother, you should have made him suffer." Aro stated simply.

"He did sit in a dark dungeon being tortured for a month." Venus replied.

Her dark haired mate sighed, while watching as his mate was seating in Carlisle's lap. The Cullens all looking disturbed by what had happened, as they hadn't expected Caius to just lunge and feed. "You are correct Mia cara, are you alright?"

Her brown eyes looked up at him. "I don't know really, I shouldn't feel anything; but I do."

"You aren't a killer." Marcus replied simply. "You take after your eternal father in that regard."

Venus looked up at the blonde Cullen calmly. "I can see that."

Her mates watched for a moment. "That is why, once you are changed. You will be placed with the Cullens for the first half of your newborn years."

The entire Olympic coven looked at Caius as if he grew a second head. "I get to live with my family?" Venus asked surprised.

"You a while to go." Aro replied simply. "However, if that is what you want. Then you can."

Every Vampire could see she was conflicted on that, now that would not happen until she was turned. However it still wasn't an easy decision, she wanted nothing more than to make her family proud, but how would the vampire world react; to a golden eyed Queen.

"You have plenty of time to decide." Edward told her with a grin.

Venus nodded before looking to Aro. "You are still not getting your pendant or cloak back." The entire room erupting in laughter after the words left her mouth.

"As you pointed out, they look better on you." Aro smiled softly.

* * *

**This was fun, now that Venus can relax from Charlie. Her relationship with her mates will,begin to progress, and you will see more of her cute innocent self. I hope you can handle that, the chapters will be lighthearted for a tidbit, but don't worry you will see dark times soon enough.**

**Nature Faustus**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here she is! A Goddess of Love chapter, my lord all three of these stories are growing up. *tears up.* Alright, lets get to business. **

**Dramatic viewer discretion voice: **_**The following chapter contains extreme cuteness and fun. She may be short but she has heart, and if you don't saw awe you don't have one!**_

* * *

Venus was a groaning mess, for some bright reason she and Bella decided to have one slumbering experience while the Cullens were visiting for the week. The problem with that, is Bella kicks in her sleep and Edward invited himself. So, here it was 2 o'clock in the morning and the Queen of Vampires was wide awake.

"Everything okay, little sister?" Edward asked.

Venus sat up and looked at him. "Yes, because I like Bella's feet kicking me in the back of the head. Why did you both have to lay at the foot of the bed?"

His golden eyes looked at her in surprise, before watching as she stood. "Where are you going?"

Her big brown eyes looked at him in turn. "A magical place, the one I am only allowed to venture." She said making it appear overly dramatic. "Its a room, in the distant castle, one where a handsome king who reads, and writes, and writes some more. You may know of his tale, for his name is Marcus Volturi..and his bed is very inviting."

It took all of his strength, for Edward not to laugh. "And if sir, Marcus Volturi does not want to be disturbed?"

"Then there is Aro or Caius, but my mates don't mind when I disturb them..and if all else fails...I will go down to the guards training room and camp out on the trampoline." She told him, before leaving calmly.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were sitting about the small study. It was Rose who looked up to see Venus dramatically trying to tip toe. "What are you doing?"

Venus looked over with wide eyes, as everyone tried not to laugh. "Shh." She said with a little extra need. "I don't want to wake Queen of stinky feet."

Emmett snorted loudly, which caused Venus to throw a pillow at him. "Hey."

"I said of Stinky feet, I don't want her chasing me."

She giggled.

Alice just grinned. "So where are you going."

"Down the hall and up the stairs, gonna hang a right and enter the Kings shared study. That leads to their bedrooms." Venus mapped out.

"Do you miss your Vampire pillows?" Jasper asked playfully.

"Pillows?" Venus asked bewildered. "They are my damn mattress." With that everyone was laughing brightly. "But first-" she tackled into Carlisle.

The head of the Olympic coven smiled brightly, before kissing her head. "Good night, pumpkin."

"Night, Daddy." She replied before she was up and out the door.

It was silent amongst the Cullens for a moment, before Emmett spoke. "Anyone notice she was wearing boxers?"

"They're Aro's." Alice added in confirmation.

"How do you know?" Rosalie asked.

The pixie smiled. "She told me."

"She really is growing up." Emmett muttered. "I still remember when we all met her."

Flash back

The Cullens had been walking down the hall to their classes, when the scent of one of the new girls caught their attention. "Which one, could it be?" Rosalie had asked, and their answer had been a small dark haired sophomore running from the bathroom and straight into Jasper.

Everyone had tensed as she fell down. "Watch where you're-" Rosalie had started, before she froze. The girl had a very dark bruise over her right eye, and a deep gash in her lip.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked, offering a hand.

The young girl took it without a thought. "Thank you, and I do apologize. I'm such a clutz, as ya can see by my face." She told them, with a big bright smile on her face. "Anyway, my name is Venus Swan."

"Oh you can call me Alice." The pixie of the group grinned. "This is my man Jasper."

"Well hello her man, Jasper." Venus had teased to the startled male, who's eyes widened.

Slowly however a southern grin appeared on the blonde male. "Hello, little lady."

"Is that a Texan accent I hear?" She asked.

"Well you do know your vocal chords." That had really sealed the deal with her being with the Cullens, the fact that Jasper was joking with her.

"Can I have your names as well, though forgive me if I forget at times." Venus said, turning to the others.

"I'm Emmett."

Rosalie glared at her mate, before looking towards the girl. An urge to protect her overcame her every being. "My name is Rosalie."

"That is a lovely name." Venus told the blonde. "I had a great Aunt who's name was Rosalie, but she had red hair." She giggled, making everyone smile.

Turning to Edward with a large grin. "What about you red?"

His golden eyes widened before he grinned. "You can call me Edward."

End of Flashback.

The sibling Cullens sat and laughed together, well except for Edward. "You know, she was the only human that didn't treat us like Gods." Rosalie whispered. "She spoke to us as if we were old friends right off the bat."

Alice nodded. "Then a week later she and I were known as the Lesbian friends."

"That is because you two would randomly blow kisses at one another, and be seen snuggled up at the lunch table." Emmett stated instantly.

Rosalie was silent. "Do you think she will agree?"

Carlisle looked to his children. "It is her decision, I would love to help her during her newborn stage. However, it is rare for a newborn to want to leave their mate after the transformation. One of us would have to change her, or they would all have to visit for a while."

The golden eyes of Esme looked around. "I only wish for Venus to be happy, and we can always come here to help."

"That is an excellent idea." Alice said happily, and everyone grinned.

"Again, it is her decision." Carlisle added.

Meanwhile, Venus ran to her mates study, surprising the three who were sitting and reading. "Hello." She greeted.

"I thought you were sleeping with Bella tonight?" Caius asked.

"Yeah, well Edward and Bella are a packaged deal..and my sister kicks." She replied, hoping into Marcus's lap. "So, I figured I could sleep in your bed?"

"Oh my bed?" He asked, while looking down to her.

"Yeah." She giggled, while meeting his lips softly.

Aro smiled before looking her over. "Are you wearing my underwear?"

"Yup." Venus said simply.

Caius snorted. "So, you take his cloak, pendant, and his boxers."

"I take your boxers to." She replied, gaining a wide eyed look. "However I steal a lot from Aro."

"Yet you want to sleep with Marcus tonight?" The said victim of her stealing.

Venus nodded, while curling into her older appearing mate. "Yup, what can I say...I love my poet."

Marcus grinned, before picking his lover up. "If you would excuse me, my brothers. I believe it is past our mates bed time, and we need to see the Cullens off early."

"Great week, except for my sisters damn rancid feet." That had her mates laughing brightly, as her dearest book maker disappeared with her into his room.

* * *

**I do believe this is a successful Awe scale, what do ya say? Cuteness, and best of all,Marcus XD Now what will she steal from him?**

**Nature Faustsu**


	16. Chapter 16

**Guess what time it is, yup a new Goddess of Love chapter. Now, here you will witness a change in our favorite little human. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Venus sighed as she finally emerged from Marcus's room, she having stole a pale yellow dress shirt of his and a belt from Caius. Walking down the castle corridors soon after with black flats and leggings, moving swiftly to the kitchens. "Good morning Demetri." She greeted while passing him.

"Why, Good morning Venus." He returned, which made her stop turn back around to embrace him.

She giggled as he pulled her close. "How was your dinner last night?" Asking as she had learned what Fridays meant.

"Satisfactory, though Felix was stuck with a druggy." The tracker replied, while making a disgusted face.

Venus winced as well, having been explained at the rotten flavor of a drug addicts blood. "Don't do drugs, even vampires don't like it."

He laughed brightly at that. "Perfect slogan." The two had received a few strange looks from the human workers as they walked together. "I see you stole a shirt from Marcus." He added casually.

"Are you surprised?" She asked, and he snorted in response. "I thought not." Walking into the kitchen, Venus groaned as she saw the three human females that absolutely hated her. They look up to give dirty looks, only to shrink away from the vampire beside her.

Demetri did not put up with disrespect towards his Queen and sister, as he sat down at the table to keep Venus safe. "Venus, what are you doing today?"

"Oh, going back to school shopping with Jane, Heidi, and Aro." She replied. "Still can't believe I am allowed to attend a public school."

"Caius isn't thrilled about it." He said casually, noting the humans especially Valentina paying attention.

"I know, he wants to keep me safe." The Queen of vampires replied, before she smiled softly to herself. "Think I'll crawl into his bed tonight, and hold him."

"I bet he loves that." Demetri laughed.

Venus nodded, as she prepared a single serving of eggs in purgatory. "He really does."

"He really does what?" The said blonde king asked, as he walked in. The three humans quickly looked away, as he did.

"Oh you love it when I hold you." Venus replied, while moving to embrace him.

Caius thought for a moment. "That I do."

"I know." She laughed, before they kissed softly. "Hmm, I love you."

He smiled softly. "I love you to."

Valentina glared hotly watching Venus with narrowed dark eyes. The blonde king seemed to feel the gaze as he looked up and gave an even darker look. Growling loudly, making both Demetri and Venus look over.

"A meno che tu non voglia essere un dolce, è meglio che smetta di guardare il mio compagno e la tua Regina in quel modo. (**Unless you wish to be dessert, you best stop looking at my mate and your Queen like that.**)" He snarled.

The three humans all squeaked and jumped away, which looked pathetic to the two immortals. "Chiedo scusa, mia regina.** (I apologize, my Queen**.)" Valentina said quickly, while the others bowed their heads in respect.

Venus looked at her calmly. "Perché mi odi? (**Why do you hate me?**)" She asked, gaining surprised looks from the humans. They didn't realize she knew Italian, which meant they had to be even more careful.

"La tua regina, ti ha fatto una domanda. (**Your Queen, asked you a question**.)" Demetri hissed.

Giana was the one to speak. "Non ci piace il fatto che tu sia umano, eppure tu abbia tutto il potere. (**We don't like the fact that you are human, and have all the power.**)"

"Non sarò sempre umano e non potranno scegliere il loro compagno. Quindi, odiarmi a causa del destino è stupido. (**I won't always be human, and they can't choose their mate. So, hating me because of fate is stupid**.)" Venus replied calmly.

"La guardia- **(The guard-)"** Bianca went to say.

"La guardia sono esseri individuali, con i loro pensieri e opinioni. Adoro ognuno di loro come la mia famiglia! (**The guard are individual beings, with their own thoughts and opinions. I love each and everyone of them as my family**!)" Venus stated, her right eyebrow rose slowly.

Demetri stepped out slowly. "Mia regina qui, sì è sopra di noi. Tuttavia, sapeva che il rispetto era qualcosa di completamente diverso. Abbiamo riconosciuto il suo coraggio e la sua naturale volontà di sopravvivere. A nessuno di noi doveva piacere, ma siamo cresciuti tutti. (**My Queen here, yes is above us. However, she knew respect was something entirely different. We recognized her bravery, and her natural will to survive. None of us had to like her, but we all have grown to.)"**

Venus smiled and walked over to her loyal tracker to embrace him. "Thank you, Sexy Italian." As if she told an inside joke, both she and him started laughing brightly.

Caius watched the three humans. "Andare al lavoro** (Get to work)"**

"sì maestro. (**Yes Master.)**" The three women said, before practically running away.

Venus sighed, before moving back to her lover. "I missed you last night." She hummed, before kissing his lip.

He smiled softly, while kissing her back. "I miss my belt."

"Your not getting it." She replied instantly, which the two gave what Demetri described as a couple chuckle.

"Would you walk with me, to the garden?" Caius asked softly.

"Can I eat my breakfast first?" She asked.

"Of course." He told her, while guiding her back to the stove.

**0.o.0**

Later that morning, where she and Caius had originally said they were going to the garden; turned into the king's private pool. Aro and Marcus were lounging about in the water, which they had heated for her sake. Both looking up in greeting towards their brother and mate.

"I see you found my shirt." Marcus said, very much amused.

Venus blushed softly, while walking hand in hand with Caius to the dressing area. He slowly guiding her in, where a bag waited for her.

"We had Jane pick that out." He told her, before pecking her lips. "Take all the time you need, to join us." She nodded softly, while disappearing. Peeking into the bag she found a small note from Jane, in her delicate handwriting.

_**It is okay to tease them a bit, have fun and show off your skin. **_

The human had absolutely no idea what the note meant, until she pulled out the leopard print string bikini; if you could call it that. The top's triangle skits would just cover her areolas, and the bottoms were a thong. "Jane." She groaned, staring at the bathing suit for a long moment.

Looking up slowly, her eyes met the reflection in the mirror. Roaming over her arms, she could see the fading scars once again, lately they seemed hidden. Her mates never mentioned them, rubbing over her skin at night while she fell asleep. "I can do this." She whispered to herself, while carefully undressing and redressing into the bikini. Her eyes once again roaming over herself in the mirror, and for the first time she saw her differently.

The sickly thin girl was gone, now Venus had healthy curves. Her skin though still pale wasn't ghostly, and gave off a soft peachy glow; making her brighten. The scars, though some were still scabby were now fading and pale. An overwhelming sense of joy overcame her, as now Venus saw what everyone else did. She was beautiful, and that gave her the confidence to walk out to the pool.

Marcus was the first to see her, a sharp growl escaped him. "Mia cara, that is what Jane picked out?"

"She told me to tease." Venus giggled, as Aro and Caius turned. Their growls mimicking her older appearing mate, as she slowly descended into the water. Her ebony haired mate was the first to move towards her.

"Believe me." Aro whispered as he pulled her body close to him. "You are a tease." He promised softly, while kissing her deeply.

* * *

**Some of you may be wondering where did little Venus go and how is she like this. Well, if you remember in the first chapter she used humor to mask nervousness. At least that was her excuse. In reality this is who Venus is, but was so closed off because of Charlie. Now that he is dead, she is able to become herself without fear. She is able to see the beautiful young woman she is through her mates eyes, that doesn't mean she wont have a relapse. Self-love is a very difficult thing to achieve. **

**Anyway, what do you think of the bikini Jane picked out?**

**Nature Faustus**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh My God! I wanted this chapter done yesterday, but I kept starting to write it and deleting, starting to write and deleting. This chapter should not have been difficult, and you know me. I cannot start a chapter for Mate or The Maid, unless the one I'm currently working on is done. However, with that said I do hope you enjoy all that is in store. Fair warning, its not as steamy as I wanted it to be. Mainly because she is sixteen and I feel weird with that age difference. In the others my OC's are 18, and so I am more comfortable jumping into smut, and lemons. With that said, this story will soon have some lime action.**

* * *

"She told me to tease." Venus giggled, as Aro and Caius turned. Their growls mimicking her older appearing mate, as she slowly descended into the water. Her ebony haired mate was the first to move towards her.

"Believe me." Aro whispered as he pulled her body close to him. "You are a tease." He promised softly, while kissing her deeply.

Venus sighed softly, as she leaned into Aro watching as Caius did a few laps. Head laying into a cold stone like chest, turning her face softly to look at the man. Biting her lip softly, before leaning up to kiss his jaw, a low rumble escaped his chest.

"Mia cara, Aro loves his jaw messed with." Marcus called, smiling at her. "But, you are very young to continue that."

"But it is fun." She purred, not knowing where this side was coming from; but her mates brought it out.

Aro pecked her lips. "I know it is." He told her, before pulling away. "However, we both know you are not ready for such a step in our relationship."

Venus thought about that for a moment, before nodding her head. "I know you're right." He smiled at this, as she gently kissed him smiling.

Marcus smiled, as he moved closer. "Do not fret my mate, you will be seventeen soon and then another year will fly-Brother is she trying to read your thoughts?" He chuckled at that glare his dark-haired brother gave their mate.

"Do you have permission?" Aro asked cheekily.

"Do you ever?" She responded with a teasing tone.

At some point Caius had swam over, to snatch her away. "That is a good question brother, do you ever?"

"I don't just grab your hand now do I?" Aro snipped, looking at his mate with a raised eyebrow.

Looking down Venus felt guilty. "I'm sorry Aro, I can't control it."

Instantly he sighed, taking her back from his brother, in favor of carrying her out of the water. "I know you can't, cara. Neither can I." He whispered softly, pulling her close to him as he sat in the lounge chair. "Trust me, there are times I wish I could."

"Whenever listening to Felix?" She asked innocently, which made the three chuckle.

"How did you know?" Aro asked, kissing her head.

"Simply one hell of a mate." She replied, and in an instant she felt two gusts of wind.

Marcus was the first to pull her head back gently, his lips touching her ear. "That you are." He whispered, before pecking her lips.

Caius wasn't as gentle, picking her up and swinging her in his arms. His lips upon hers a moment later. "You will forever be." She blushed softly in his arms, before noting her raven haired mate touching her sides.

"Brothers, she sure does look ravishing." Aro purred, earning a darker blush.

"Soon, Aro. A year and a half, will fly by." Marcus muttered disbelieving his words. Venus was about to respond, when a guard she believed was Afton ran into the room, all three of her mates turned to him.

"Masters, Romanians have been spotted in Volterra." She looked at them confused, as Aro stood quickly.

"Thank you for informing us." He spoke, while walking over to grab his hand to see for himself. "It appears there are also reports of people being found dead in our town."

"Hunting is forbidden in Volterra!" Caius spat, making his mate jump in his arms; but he was quick to soothe her. "You are safe."

Marcus sighed, before gently taking her into his arms. "You both discuss what you want done, and then bring it to my attention to your decision. I will take our mate back to my chambers, and keep her guarded."

"Excellent idea." Aro agreed.

Caius nodded, before moving to kiss her head gently; lingering for only a moment. "Please stay with Marcus, while Aro and I sort this out."

Venus nodded softly, noting how worried he was. She did not know who the Romanians were, but something told her she did not want to know. Having never seen Aro look as angry and worried as he did in that moment, she was desperate to make it better. "Aro?"

He turned at his name and approached. "Yes, Mia cara?"

"Ti amo." She whispered, and his eyes softened instantly; while wrapping her arms around him. She could hear a bunch of thoughts going through his head, all of them in Greek. "That's not fair." She muttered.

"Keeps you out of my head." He replied simply.

"Makes me want to learn Greek." She snipped, making everyone laugh.

Aro sighed, pulling away to kiss her lips gently. "Brother, I will send for you and our beloved mate in a few moments."

Marcus nodded, while gently whisking Venus away once Aro let go. They entered his room in record time. "I know you have questions."

"Yes." She replied, looking up to him as he sat her down on his desk; while he took the chair.

His red eyes watching her for a moment. "You can ask anything, but I will choose to answer."

Nodding her head softly, Venus gathered her thoughts. "Who are the Romanians?"

He was quiet for a moment, before he spoke. "The Romanian coven, was once the rulers of our world; it was chaos. As at the time humans knew of our existence, finding food was almost impossible." He started. "They were ruthless, uncaring, and unjust. The Romanians cared very little for the world, seeing the human race as nothing but livestock. They had blood slaves, in which they raped and fed upon every night."

Venus looked down upon hearing this, the coven sounding absolutely horrid. "You overthrew them?"

"Yes, it was a war that happened 1500 years ago. It was madness lasting for decades, many lives were lost both human and vampire. Werewolves were thrown in the mix somewhere along the line, as somehow the Romanian coven were able to control them." Marcus replied, going silent. "Didyme was lost in this battle, which is why I refuse to let you near them..ever."

Her eyes went huge, as she saw begging in his eyes; while his words pleading. "I won't, I promise."

"Good, the Volturi were able to destroy all but two of the Coven. Vladmir and Stefan, now Vladmir is cocky and violent. He is always the one to throw the first punch, but never underestimate Stefan. He is the oldest vampire alive, and was the leader of the Coven..the reason you have Dracula even if it was miscommunicated." He told her simply.

Venus touched his cheek. "I will never go near them, as I know you will protect me." She whispered, as she could see that the mention of his former lover caused a great deal of pain. "I love you, and I know I can't take away all of your pain at once ...but I'm here to stay by your side."

Marcus looked at her, before he swept her back in his arms. "You have no idea how happy that makes me." He whispered, and he meant it.

0.o.0

An hour went by, before they were told that Aro and Caius were done. Walking hand in hand Venus and Marcus made it to the shared study, only to find it in pieces. "Caius?" She asked, and her blonde lover looked up and ran to her.

"If you leave the castle, the entire elite guard plus one if not all three of us will be with you." He told her, while taking her in his arms.

She didn't argue, after hearing a bit of the tale from Marcus; she understood. They were terrified to lose her, and if being guarded heavily at all times reassured them; than she wouldn't fight it. Venus may not be overly thrilled about it, but she knew it gave peace of mind. "Alright." Visibly and physically, he relaxed in her arms.

"I assume Marcus told you the basis of what happened?" Aro questioned and she nodded. "He probably left out that our dear brother, Caius almost lost his life to a Werewolf."

Her eyes went huge, and instantly arms were around her blonde mate tighter. "This settles where I am sleeping tonight."

Caius smiled at that, before kissing her head. "Actually we were discussing that, and have been for a while." He said calmly. "We have had a room prepared, with a very large custom bed made to fit all four of us."

"Now is the perfect time to use it." Aro agreed, before moving to hold his mate. Nearly getting snapped at by Caius, but he ignored it. "Will you do us the honor of accompanying all three of us tonight?"

"Forever and always." Venus said softly, without missing a beat. She was a little surprised by this development, but it also meant she didn't have to choose whose bed she shared that night.

"Now, something you won't like." Caius whispered, his voice going silent in disgust. It was obvious what he was about to say bothered him. "If at a time it becomes far to dangerous for you to be here, Demetri and Felix will accompany you to the Cullen house. Where you will stay, until this evil is captured and turned to ash."

She nodded. "I hope it doesn't come to that, but I do understand."

* * *

**Now, some of you may be wondering why is Venus okay with being so heavily guarded. Well, they are mated and she could tell how stressed they are. They waited 3000 years for her, lost Didyme 1500 years back to the Romanians, mean I would be protective to. With that said, do you like the idea of seeing Venus interacting with the Cullens again? I kind of missed them, and since they play such a big family role to her, I can imagine Venus does to. Anyway, how did you feel about Caius's small back story with the werewolf...had to throw some Canon in there. At least if my memory serves right, it was said he almost died by a child of the moon..which is why he hated the shifters.**

**Nature Faustus**


	18. Chapter 18

**I think by now, you know Aro, Marcus, and Caius are very protective in this story may be a bit more so then in the others. However with her past, I think it is understandable. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter as you will see it a bit more.**

* * *

Venus sighed softly as she woke that morning, unsure of the time. However, the feeling of three very cold bodies made her not care, snuggling deeper into the chest in front of her. Eyes stayed closed, as the person to her back started to gently trace lines her spine. Groaning softly, while breathing in. The scent of fresh rain clouding the nose, revealing Aro being the teddy bear.

"Good morning." The voice of Caius whispered, his chest rumbled from behind.

Venus stayed silent for a moment longer, which earned a small poke from who she guessed was Marcus, underneath her. "No, still sleeping." She grumbled.

Chuckles could be heard, before Aro's voice filled her ears. "We have important business to speak of, you can sit in my lap if you would like."

"Bribery, will get you everywhere." She muttered, before yawning softly. "What time is it?" The question being asked as her brown eyes opened.

"7:30." Marcus answered, while Caius rose to open the curtains, letting the light in.

"No, not the sun." Venus pouted, while burying her face back into Aro.

He chuckled, before kissing her head. "Up, and we will turn so you can dress." When they said that they would be keeping her safe, her mates were not kidding. Last night Heidi was placed outside the bathroom door, while Jane bathed the Queen. Which was both uncomfortable and unnecessary, honestly Venus felt bad for the guards. They shouldn't have to do that, if she was eighteen, she would have had one of her mates do it.

Rolling off of Marcus slowly, instantly being helped by Caius out of the bed. Venus stood, and moved to the large wardrobe. Briefly glancing out the window to the garden, before going to open the underwear drawer of the furniture. Freezing instantly, to stand and move to the window. Her mates watching, as she gazed down. Aro moving quickly to look with her, to see nothing.

"Venus?" He asked.

Her brown eyes towards him. "I thought I saw someone."

"Can you describe the person?"

"Male, hair paler than Caius..almost white." She answered.

Caius was quick to her side. "You stay by my side today." He all but begged.

Nodding her head softly, before she was guided back to the wardrobe. "What will we be doing in the throne room?"

"You will sit in on a few complaints and a trial, preparing you for your new responsibilities." Aro replied. "Which is why you will sit on my throne, while I stand and do the talking."

"The usual?" She teased, making her other two mates snort.

Aro eyed her, eyebrow raised for a moment. "What are you trying to say?"

"That I love hearing the sound of your voice, and so do you." Venus replied, her other two mates began laughing almost instantly.

The leader of the Volturi eyed her for a moment longer, before snatching her up into his arms. "I believe you are done teasing me?" He growled, before starting to tickle her.

The laugh that filled the room, was honestly music to all three of their ears. Caius moved quickly to save her when she started to cry from laughter. She stopped and looked up to him in confusion. "I apologize, but everytime you laugh. I have this uncontrollable urge to kiss you."

It was silent for a moment before Marcus spoke. "That was very corny brother."

"Shut up!" Caius snapped instantly, causing Aro and Venus to laugh brightly.

"So what if it is corny, I plan on spending eternity laughing with you." She spoke up while calming down, to reach up and kiss her most feared mate.

"Go on, get dressed." Caius spoke soon after. "We have a busy day ahead of us."

"And, I get to end it how it began." She giggled, gaining three confused looks. "In the arms of my mates."

"Say those last two words again." Marcus whispered, pulling her to him.

"My mates." She whispered, while leaning up to kiss him softly.

Against her mouth he whispered. "Again." Between her lips and teeth.

"My mates." She purred.

Aro and Caius watched with grins on their lips, waiting surprisingly with patience. When their brother released their darling mate, the leader of the Vampire race was quick to take his fill.

Venus sighed as she felt the cold lips of Aro's on hers, while she listened to his overwhelming romantic and cheesy thoughts.

'I will spend every day loving you, respecting you, and holding you above the stars.'

0.o.0

Venus sat with her head held high as the trial began, her two favorite twins walked in dragging a vampire into the room. His dark skin looks ashy, due to the whole undead thing. Dreads feel about in a mess, as as he spat venom angrily.

"I have broken no law!" He snarled, before taking note of the human. "Yet you can break your own!"

Aro was quick to grab him, glaring darkly into the deep abyss that was now the vampire's eyes. "Conrad, Conrad…" He whispered sickly sweet, but there was an edge to his voice. "My mate will be turned, where you hunted in Volterra."

"We are Vampires, we have to feed." Conrad spat.

"Jane." Aro spoke, before the vampire was convulsing on the floor. While he took the time to walk to his mate, making sure she was alright. "Mia cara, in qualsiasi momento devi chiudere gli occhi; puoi farlo. (My dear, if at any point you need to close your eyes; you may do so.)"

"Sto bene, Aro. Grazie. (I'm okay, Aro. Thank you.)" She whispered softly to him. He smiled softly, pecking her lips.

"Bene, ora non voglio che tu prenda a cuore tutto ciò che Conrad dice. I suoi minuti sono numerati. (Good, now I don't want you to take anything that Conrad says to heart. His minutes are numbered.)" Caius whispered to her, while reaching over to take her hand. "Tieni gli occhi chiusi con i suoi, mostra che non hai paura. Tuttavia, come ha detto Aro. Chiudi gli occhi in qualsiasi momento. (Keep your eyes locked with his, show you are not afraid. However, as Aro said. Close your eyes at any time.)"

"Sei qui, non ho nulla da temere. (You are here, I have nothing to fear.)" She replied, closing her fingers around his hand.

Marcus smiled, reaching over to take her other hand; to which she returned the embrace. "Saremo sempre con te. (We will always be with you.)"

Venus smiled, turning to him; before turning back to Aro. "Finisci questo, le sue urla sono fastidiose. (Finish this, his screams are getting annoying.)"

That caused an array of chuckles, before her mate turned back to the man. "You are right." He said reverting back to English. "Jane."

Conrad gasped, before he sat up. "Fuck." He growled, his eyes focusing on the human. Now he was thirsty, if he could just get to her. Unfortunately for him, Aro had grabbed his face once again; hearing the thought.

The roar that shot from his lips, startled Venus. "You think for one second we would let you touch her." With that Aro beheaded the male. "Burn the filth and take him away from Volterra." Jane and Alec did not waste any time, as their king moved quickly to his mate. They did not know what Conrad had thought, but it certainly was his last mistake.

"Brother?" Caius asked.

Aro ignored him, in favor of picking their mate up to kiss and hold her. "He truly thought he could try and get to you, no one will touch you while we are around."

"He wanted to drain me didn't he?" She asked, and by his silence she knew it was true. "Baby, I know I am safe with you."

He said nothing for a moment, but she could hear his stress filled thoughts. 'He wanted to kill my mate, if he had gotten away….if he had succeeded-"

Venus sighed, before cupping his cheek. "You would never let that happen." His eyes locked on hers for a moment.

"I know, but it still scares me...the very thought of someone hurting you or worse; in our presence." He whispered, Caius and Marcus had started growling along with him by now.

Her older mate spoke up. "Let us head back to our room." His deep voice held his need.

"I agree." Caius growled, glaring at the spot the vampire had been. "No one will hurt you." He muttered, more to promise himself than her.

Venus was in shock, but she understood. She was vulnerable as a human, and a mate to a vampire is everything. They are the puzzle piece that helps them through the world, and they had waited for her. The mere thought of them losing her, was grave and terrifying. "I will stay with you always." She told them, as Aro and his brothers stood to leave. She secure in his arms as they left the throne room behind.

* * *

**I am very pleased with their characters, and I hope you enjoyed Aro in this...did I show his protective side well? **

**Nature Faustus**


	19. Chapter 19

**You may laugh and cry in the chapter, I really wanted this story to go this way the entire time. I had to find a way for Venus to be with the Cullens for when Reneseme comes along, I just thought it would be difficult for her to sneak out of a country without her mates noticing. Hence this chapter.**

* * *

Venus felt tears in her eyes, as she was packing her bags. The Romanian situation had become way to dangerous for her, and now she had to leave her mates and new home for Forks Washington. How this happened, after everything began to fall into place. Two days ago, a newborn that was wearing the Romanian crest broke into the garden. Nearly killing her, and if it hadn't been for Jane walking nearby; she would be dead.

_**Two days**_

_**The beautiful dark haired queen, with blonde roots beginning to poke through. She hadn't bothered to go to the store, deciding to let her hair grow. Walking in the garden should have been a perfectly ordinary and safe thing. After all, she had seen Jane earlier. Her mates knew where she was, as borrowing a book from Marcus was essential.**_

_**Walking till she was where the tent was still set up, for whenever she and Aro wanted away. Sitting in the chair right outside, to breathe in the beautiful aroma of purple roses; her favorite. Never even looking behind her, which was a terrible mistake.**_

_**"Hmm...I smell a flower." A feminine voice whispered, which made the human turn. Finding a Egyptian goddess like vampire, her beautiful tan skin made her stand out similar to Afton and Santiago. However, nothing could have created more fear then the bright red eyes. Newborns were the only ones with that vibrant of a red.**_

_**Venus froze for a moment, but soon enough when the woman flashed forward a scream left her lips. Fangs entered her neck, and the sound of slurping could be heard. Her vision faded, as she struggled, burning didn't happen as a vampire had to bite and not drink for the transfer.**_

_**"Venus!" The voice of Jane could be heard. "MASTERS!" That was all she heard, as darkness took over.**_

_**Venus felt nothing in the darkness but fear, briefly she had felt her body being lifted and heard voices; then nothing. She feared not death, but the thought of leaving her mates in a world alone. Marcus couldn't live through another lovers death, especially not a true mate. Aro would lose his smile, and the light in his eyes forever. Then Caius, she could only imagine how violent he would become. He probably would have to be killed to keep the world in peace, something they would all embrace in open arms was death. She couldn't handle leaving them through that.**_

_**"Love?" She heard, the time that she did not know as she began to come to. Relief just filled her, that by hearing this meant she was alive; as light began to peak between her lids. Blinking slowly, as a breath escaped her, before focusing on the face of Caius.**_

_**"Caius." Venus breathed softly, seeing venom streaking down his face. Looking over she could see Aro and Marcus their faces holding the same streaks. "It wasn't a dream?"**_

_**"No." Aro told her, as he flashed to the bed along with Marcus. "You were attacked, and nearly lost your life to a Newborn."**_

_**"A Newborn that held the crest of the Romanians and stunk of Vladmir." Marcus whispered, as he bent down to kiss her head. "When we saw you…"**_

_**"We were convinced that we lost you." Caius finished, kissing her lips softly.**_

_**Aro's worried gaze looking her up and down. "Which is why, until we can catch Vladimir and Stefan, you will stay with the Cullens." Her eyes went huge, as she snapped her head towards him. "No arguing, this is for your safety."**_

_**"Bu-" she started.**_

_**"No." Caius told her, touching her chin. "You will be safer with the Cullens, and it won't be for long."**_

_**"Exactly, a few months top." Aro assured her, moving to kiss her head. That was it, she would go back to Forks for her safety...even though she did not want to.**_

_**Now**_

Staring at her clothing in the bag, before turning to look at the room she shared with her mates. A tear fell again, that was really all she had been doing as soon as she heard Aro on the phone with Carlisle. Tomorrow she would touch the soil of Forks once again. "Be strong." She whispered, hating the weakness that was her emotions.

"Indeed, my friend." The voice of Felix spoke behind her, he and Demetri would be her guard; at least she had them.

"This is my home." She muttered.

Her giant teddy bear of a guard wrapped his arms around her. "We all know, and are glad you see Volterra this way." He whispered. "However this won't last forever, you will be back in no time."

"Can you guarantee that?" She asked.

"Would your how did you put it, "knight in shining armor under the sun" lie?" He asked, gaining a giggle. "There is a laugh."

Venus smiled up at him, right as Marcus walked in. "Hey love." She greeted the wide unhappy eyes of her mate, looking between her and Felix.

"Master." The latter of the two greeted, before letting go to leave.

Her usually composed and sadly depressed mate flashed to her. "Venus." He whispered softly, kissing her softly.

"Marcus." She returned the kiss. "Please don't make me go, I need these every day."

He smiled sadly. "You have to."

Venus sighed, as he pulled her close. His scent surrounding her, which only further broke her heart. This was how Aro and Caius found them, her face buried into their brother's cheer sobbing. They had not heard or seen her like this since they had executed her father, and that was a few months ago. Then to add to it, her birthday was the next day, happy birthday to her right?

"Baby." Aro whispered moving to her, instantly getting launched at with arms wrapped around him. "We know."

"Don't make me go." She sobbed.

"You have to, for your safety." Caius whispered. "This isn't a punishment."

"Brother." Marcus hissed.

"Fate much worse than punishment." She muttered against Aro. "I feel as if I've lost."

"You haven't." Caius argued, ignoring his brother's looks. It may seem as if he didn't care to some, truth be told he cared probably the most in these situations.

Venus turned to him, her eyes red and puffy. "Caius, I'm being forced away from my home and you." His red eyes widened, before he grabbed and pulled her to him.

"Doesn't mean you lost, means you are trying to survive." He replied, as he let her sob into him now. "This is not permanent, you will be home in no time...for now, you need to rest."

Sighing softly, she felt as he picked her up. Tears still streamed down her face, even as he laid her against his lap. That was how sleep came to her, as she continued to cry against her blonde mate; with Aro and Marcus sitting at both sides.

**0.o.0**

Venus sighed, as she felt the private jet touch down in Forks. Her heart clenching, as she looked out the window, the beautiful mountains once gave a sense of peace. Now, they were the thorns in her sides. A hand touched her shoulder, as she turned to see Felix. "Time to deplane?" She asked.

"Indeed, the Cullens are outside." He replied, offering a hand to help her out. She wearing Aro's cloak, even though she had her own in a very nice covering..felt like she had bought a prom dress. However, her's did not have the scent of fresh rain and cologne that gave comfort in the best ways.

Standing softly with the offered hand, neither guard let her touch a bag. Just made sure she walked and did not trip as the hatch was opened by Afton, he came with to fly the plane and because he is a shield. He could protect the Queen in the best of ways, keeping all gifts from being used against her.

"Venus!" The voice of Rosalie reached her first, making the girl look over. Her eyes did not hold her light, and no one questioned it. Her seventeenth birthday was today, and she might be spending it with family; but her mates were not. She still walked down and embraced her blonde Cullen sister. "I am so sorry."

As soon as those words left Rosalie's mouth, the tears began to form once again. Blinking rapidly to stop them, until Jasper pulled her away to hold her close. A sense of calmness began to settle over her, as he did. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Always." He replied, before Carlisle walked over.

The good doctor looked at the bandage over her neck first. "When we get home-"

"You will look at it." She finished, before smiling at him. "It's good to see you Dad, wish it was under better circumstances though."

"At least you are here just in time for Bella and Edward's wedding." Alice piped in, hoping to calm the tension.

"Oh I wouldn't have missed that for the world." Venus replied with a soft smile, before wrapping her arms around Carlisle and Esme. Her parents, maybe not by blood and probably won't be by venom; but they were hers.

"Sis." Bella whispered from where she stood, a little weary of Felix and Demetri. However, part of the older girl just wanted to wrap her arms around her younger sister and never let go. The other half had to remind herself that may not be proper.

"Bella, if you do not hug me..I shall never forgive you." That caused a small chuckle amongst the group, as the two sisters embraced tightly.

Emmett had been silent, which was strange. "You brought my replacement." He stated, eyeing Felix up and down.

The Volturi just smirked before replying. "No, she brought the better model."

Venus shook her head as she turned to them both, but their job was a success as she was smiling. "Children, behave."

"Excuse me, you highness?" Emmett questioned.

"Your excused." She teased back, causing a bunch of "oohs" to fill the silence.

Demetri smiled, before looking to Jasper. "Guess that makes me your replacement."

"Fat chance." Jasper was quick to respond. "You could never replace me, sir." Letting a bit of his Major out.

Venus giggled, wincing as she turned her neck slightly. Carlisle back at her side, and removing the bandage to see the wound was a very unhappy red color. "How bad?"

"You have a little infection, antibiotics will clear it up." He answered. "Who are you riding with."

"Alice, with her beautiful yellow Porsche." She replied, and everyone laughed.

"Not my truck?" Bella asked.

"The thing needs to die." Venus replied. "Sorry Bells I've been spoiled by Ferraris and Lamborghinis."

"Speaking of which, your purple Lamborghini Huracán is being shipped here." Demetri replied.

"Marcus?" She asked.

"How did you guess?" Felix asked.

"I know my mate." Venus replied with a small grin, as the sadness began to creep back into her eyes.

"No." Edward finally spoke up. "We are going to make sure you have as much fun as possible, these months will fly by and you will be back where you belong."

Venus smiled softly, before thinking. "What did you do this time?"

Emmett smirked. "Yeah, Eddy what did you do?"

"Why is Bella's hand broken?" She added, noting the cast.

"It's sprained." Bella answered. "I punched a werewolf in the face."

Felix gave an impressed nod. "Badass."

"Stupid. But badass." Demetri added.

Venus looked at her. "Jacob?"

"How did you know?"

"Because its Jacob." Turning to Demetri calmly. "I tackle you all the time, is that stupid?"

"No, but I do try and guess who you fantasies about taking you-"

"Not another word." Venus hissed.

Alice smirked. "Did you pack any of Aro's boxers."

The human Queen turned beet red before nodding. "Yes, and his shirts, along with several from Marcus and Caius...they don't know yet."

"Can't wait for that phone call." Felix laughed brightly.

* * *

**Now, remember how Bella was bit in the first book and movie? How James just bit to transfer venom and not suck, and how Edward could suck the venom out but not transfer...that is how Venus wasn't turned by the Newborn, because the Newbie was feeding and not just biting if that makes any sense. Just trying to give a reason to why no venom would be transferred to Venus XD. Anyway, you also may be thinking how if Venus is there during Reneseme...then how will Vladmir and Stefan get brought into the Witness totem? Trust me. It will be interesting XD. **

**Nature Faustua**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, so I wrote this last night and then the stupid thing didn't save! Ahh! Anyway this one you are going to see a relapse in Venus. You will see what I mean, but do not worry she will be okay.**

* * *

Sitting upon the exam table, Venus allowed Carlisle to manipulate her chin; to get better access to the bite. During this, she just twiddled her thumbs. Phone in her hand, as she waited for one of her mates to call. Having texted the three of them that she had made it to the Cullens, which they told her they would contact her soon after. As the clock kept ticking, thoughts of poison could not help but trickle into her head. 'They sent you away! They don't want you!'

Ridiculous really, but with her struggling past it was hard not to wander down that road. A helpful distraction in the form of a familiar sting, of an alcohol wipe to her injury was a helpful distraction. However it wouldn't last, the sting would fade say to quickly.

"Venus, are you alright?" Carlisle whispered, having noted how quiet she was. Which if anyone knew the human, was not a good sign; as she was the life of the party. The life of the party that struggle greatly with many forms of mental health, most knew; but the life of the party nonetheless.

Brown eyes cut over to him quickly, before looking away. "Yeah."

"Venus." He sighed, gently taking her chin to guide her to look back over to him. "You do know, it is okay to not be okay. That will happen a lot in your life, and one day yours will be eternal; just like mine." The first year fell from one chocolate orifice, before the other.

Venus let him pull her closer to his frame, and embrace her tightly, as tight as he could without hurting her. "I hate when you all-"

"See you cry." He cut her off softly. "I know you do, because you are a strong girl, who cares more about others than she does herself. Which though that is not a bad thing, it leaves you feeling alone."

"I'm fine." She tried to say, at random.

Carlisle sighed. "No your not, and that is okay. You are probably feeling many things. You say you are fine, when in reality you are crying out for help; you always have." He whispered, feeling the deep shuddering breath that escaped her; before deeper sobs escaped. "It is okay, you are not broken, but you are not fine either. We will not start this lie again."

"I miss them so much." She finally admitted. "It's only been six hours, and yet I feel like I've been torn into two. As if my body is here, yet my soul has been ripped out, and stayed in Volterra."

He nodded softly in understanding, having felt the same way every time he was away from Esme. No doubt it was stronger for Venus, as she held a bond with three instead of one. "It will get better, being away will make you and your bonds stronger."

"How?" She asked softly.

"Because, you will learn you can do something's without them. Then you will learn that you need them for the others." He replied softly. "They will learn the same.

Venus nodded, as she curled into the best father she had ever known. "Will the pain stop, Dad."

"Not at first, and not all the way. It will become manageable in a few weeks." He told her softly, while kissing her head.

She nodded softly, the whole conversation drained her again; but she needed to hear this. "Thanks."

"Let's get you to bed, your wound needs to breathe tonight. He told her softly, while picking her up carefully.

Felix and Demetri had been waiting for her, as they smiled brightly at their friend, sister, and Queen. "Your bag has been unpacked, now do you wish for Aro's, Caius's, or Marcus's boxer shorts." The tracker playfully teased, gaining a soft chuckle from her.

Carlisle smiled, as he heard that sound. Now feeling slightly glad, that these two were here. Though to be truthful, he was surprised that it hadn't been Felix and one of the twins that had accompanied her. However, hs figured Aro wanted Jane and Alec incase the castle was attacked. "I shall leave you with your guard, you know where to find everyone if you need them."

"Thank you, Dad." She replied, as he set her down. She watched as he left, before turning to her two friends. "Any word?"

"No." Demetri said sadly, before wrapping her in his arms. "I wouldn't worry though, they are only trying to protect you."

Venus nodded softly, before looking to Felix. "Want to reenact Caius's bedroom, at least until I fall asleep?"

"If that is what my lady wishes, I will gladly be her shining teddy bear to a lovely princess in distress." The giant vampire replied with a grin, making her giggle.

"This shall be fun." Demetri grinned, as they watched her disappear with some clothing into the bathroom. Reamurging wearing, Caius's green sweater, and Marcus's black silk boxer shorts. Her two friends watching as she grabbed Aro's cloak for a blanket.

"Well their scent is wrapped around you for sure." Felix laughed softly, before he moved to help her into bed; before joining her. "You know, everything will be okay. Right?"

"I'm trying to tell myself that." Venus replied softly, as she cuddled to her guard. "However its hard, they promised to call. I know they could be in trial-

"Exactly." Demetri replied, even though he secretly doubted it. He had a feeling his masters were pushing her away, for her safety of course; but that would cost them. He just hoped they realized it before it was too late and they lost her forever.

**0.o.0**

Venus sighed, looking at her phone. A week had gone by, and every call she made went straight to voicemail. Her mask had returned, the constant I'm fine, and fake smiles were up. Though she was sure no one bought it, she knew Carlisle didn't anyway. However, none of that mattered now. Her pain was nothing, as Bella's wedding was upcoming.

Sitting in the bridal salon with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme as they waited for Bella. "Come on Bella, it doesn't take this long." The pixie groaned.

"You know how my sister is about shopping." Venus pointed out, before laying her head on Esme. She had been doing that a lot lately as well, leaning into her mother and father figures. At night she laid with either Demetri or Felix, they would be gone by the time she woke.

Esme sighed, as she held her human daughter. "Alice, you need to learn patience."

"Yeah right." Rosalie muttered, her eyes trained on to Venus. Who straightened, when her sister finally left the dressing room. The long white gown, was simple and every bit as beautiful as when Bella had first tried it on.

"You look amazing." The younger girl exclaimed.

Bella smiled. "Thank you, sis."

"Always." Venus replied softly, and everyone grinned.

That was how the week went, while everyone was preparing. As soon enough, it was wedding time. Venus wearing the same grey and purple dress as Rosalie; while Alice sported a short number. Typical Alice, she was loved but she had to dress better than everyone. Walking down the aisle after Alice, who had Jasper on her arm; while she had Demetri.

As she did, her eyes took in the sights of the venue, she couldn't help but picture her own. Instead of Edward, her mates standing at the end. The three looking impeccable as always, a tear threatened to spill over; but she quickly stopped it. Deciding to look around, once beside Alice. Noting the looks of surprise from many of her former classmates, Jessica especially watching her like a hawk.

Feeling as Alice grabbed her hand to gently squeeze, right as Bella began walking out. She reached Edward, amazingly without tripping; before they turned to the Minister.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan." The man began, before turning to Edward. "I, Edward Cullen."

"I, Edward Cullen." Once again, Venus went to her own world. As she pictured she and her mates speaking these words to one another.

"_To have and to hold, in sickness and health, for as long as we shall live. Eternity."_

Somewhere in her little day dream, she heard her sister say "I do." Which thankfully saved her, so she could clap along with everyone else. However, she felt extremely guilty. After all what sister, day dreams at her older ones wedding.

* * *

**Now some were wondering about the conflict and battle, but you see if her mates won't pick up the phone; how can Venus tell them. Still working out the kinks, but this is the Volturi we are talking about, Caius could easily say the Cullen brainwashed their mate...Anyway, what do you think of the distractions of the wedding? **

**Nature Faustus**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright, she is very short and I do apologize. Why, because I am trying to get to the drama XD! With that said-**

**Disclaimer: This chapter has mentions and descriptions of self-harm and relapse in Depression, if this is something you struggle with please know you are not alone.**

* * *

Venus walked through her old home, the one her father had beaten the crap out of her. Bella and Edward had been away for the past two weeks, her mates had not made any form of contact. Not with her, and not with the guard either. Carlisle would keep reassuring her, but nothing that was said helped ease her mind. She needed something more, something that could take away the self doubt and hatred.

Walking through the old bedroom, she found what she was looking for. A box, as she opened it. She found an array of old razor blades, that would help; but she must be cautious. Taking one and moving to the bathroom and shower, a poem entered her head.

_I knew a boy who liked to draw,_

_he drew pictures, not a soul saw._

_His pictures came crashing in sharp waves,_

_helping the pressure of the day._

_In the pale bathroom light,_

_where his thoughts came at night._

_The boy kept this secret no one knew,_

_his art a secret, only grew._

_The drawings were different, no paper no pen,_

_they did require a bandage now and again._

_You see, he was ashamed of his art,_

_so no one could see his hear._

_However his drawings were a twist,_

_you see his pen is a razor and his paper his wrist._

Venus cried, at the first slice burned through her skin as red began to spill from the line. Then another, and another, and another. The pain in her head began to numb, as she gazed at the steam above. Naked and alone, her mates would never know. As the blood continued to fall, and her heart clenched in fear. Her vision began to fade, and nothing was clear.

Meanwhile in Volterra, her mates were dispatching the guard. Hunting the Romanians to the ground, when their undead hearts cracked. The three flew up, grabbing at their chests.

"What is going on?" Caius cried out in agony.

Marcus answered quickly. "Venus, she is losing faith in us. Either she is dying or our bond is breaking."

Aro grabbed his phone, dialing Felix right as Carlisle called. He answered instantly. "What is going on! Is Venus alright?!"

"No she is not alright, we found her passed out on the bathroom." The Cullen replied. "She is going to be staying in the hospital, under suicide watch."

"Suicide?" Aro cried, venom spewing from his eyes.

"Her wrists were open and bleeding, the razor still clenched in her fist." Carlisle answered, his voice soft. "You need to call her, tell her what is going on. She needs you three, as the bond is affecting her more than you know."

Caius growled. "I told you, that pushing her away was a bad idea. She was healing, and now she has taken five steps back!"

"Brother!" Marcus shouted. "None of us wanted to do this, but we had to protect-"

"She self harming is protecting her how?!" Caius snapped, before he stood and left. His thoughts haywire as he thought back to several months ago, how they had their paint war. She seemingly happy and at peace, and her attack. They sent her away, discarded her, like trash and yet they called it love. No not Caius, the guilt consumed him.

"Your perfect Caius." He could still hear her voice, and how it clung to him. The memory from it made him smile, then cry as he felt the guilt consume him once again. Deep down, he knew this was right. If ever the Romanians caught wind where she was, then they could kill her. "I love you, My handsome warrior." Her voice once again whispered in his head, as he allowed a moment of weakness to weep.

**0.o.0**

Venus was fine a few days after the incident, was told that her mates were very worried. She felt hope as they were finally communicating, but disappointed that they would not contact her. "Why?" She asked.

Carlisle sighed. "They fear if the Romanians track their calls, that they could find you here."

The reasoning was valid, but her heart still ached. "I hate this." She whispered, as Demetri was trying to work the radio. A song came on that caught her attention. "Stop, please."

_Lost in the darkness_

_Hoping for a sign_

_Instead there's only silence_

_Can't you hear my screams?_

Venus sighed, as she had not heard a song by Within Temptations for almost a year now. It was nice to hear, and it related to her feelings at the moment.

_Never stop hoping_

_Need to know where you are_

_But one thing's for sure_

_You're always in my heart_

Demetri turned to her, before looking to Felix. "You know we won't be letting you out of our sights for a while." He finally spoke to his Queen.

"You really scared us." Felix agreed. "We were about to turn you early."

_[Chorus:]_

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying_

_Until my dying day_

_I just need to know_

_Whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

"I'm sorry to have worried you." She whispered softly.

Carlisle moved and held her softly. "You worried all of us."

_Lost in the darkness_

_Tried to find your way home_

_I want to embrace you_

_And never let you go_

_Almost hope you're in heaven_

_So no one can hurt your soul_

_Living in agony_

_Cause I just do not know_

_Where you are_

She felt guilt consume her. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"We know, you had a relapse. To be honest we guessed this would happen. Not the self harm, but depression definitely. It is a disease that is hard to beat." Carlisle replied.

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying_

_Until my dying day_

_I just need to know_

_Whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

_Wherever you are_

_I won't stop searching_

_Whatever it takes me to know_

_[I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying_

_Until my dying day_

_I just need to know_

_Whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

_]_

Venus was quiet way to quiet, before Alice rushed in. "Carlisle its Bella she needs to speak with you."

The blonde left, leaving the human to worry. "Do you think my sister is okay?"

"I don't know, I saw Edward freaking out." Alice answered, right as Carlisle returned.

Felix looked at the shock and confusion on his face. "What is it?"

"Its Bella." The Doctor replied. "She's pregnant."

* * *

**Do you like the Cliffy? Also how did you feel about Caius, I honestly think he is probably the most emotional of the three; but has to hide behind a mask.**

**Nature Faustus**


	22. Chapter 22

**Gonna level with you, this chapter is short and quick. Simply because I didn't want to waste much time on Renesemee's birth. Why, because we all know about how that happened. This is not Bella's story, this is not Renesemee's shining moment. This story is about Venus, and I don't know about you..I want to get back to the kings and her XD. However that takes time, and I know that. So, anyway hope you understand, and enjoy.**

* * *

Venus sat across from her sister, reeling from the shock of it all; eye going to her guard and back. A week had gone by since she had been told her sister was pregnant, but Bella looked closer to 6/7 months pregnant on this morning. She also looked like a walking skeleton, all except for the protruding tummy that was.

"Venus, I'm going to be okay." Bella reassured, but her sister looked less than convinced. Having protected her older sister, her entire life from a threat living within her walls. Now, she had to watch as a threat destroyed her from the inside.

Quiet as a mouse, her brown eyes locked with a matching set. "I am still worried, and you won't convince me otherwise. Helpless, as I cannot help you like before." Pausing for a moment, to gulp down saliva. Watching as her sister wince, as yet another bruise formed no doubt. "There is no pain greater than watching someone you love, and have protected your whole life. Suffer through pain, even if did pain will bring immense joy soon. I still want to help you, to save you from all agony, and I cannot."

Bella looked up, before opening her arms softly to pull her sister close. "Everything will be okay." She whispered, as soon as she could.

Carlisle walked into the room with Edward by his side, the two looking grim. They had done an X-ray this morning. "Your rib is cracked, but there are no splinters. You haven't punctured anything."

Edward jumped in quickly with a, "yet." He swallowed venom a heavy amount, Venus guessed. "It's breaking her bones now." He turned to his wife on the couch. "It's crushing you from the inside out. Carlisle, tell her what you told me. Tell her."

Venus turned rose quickly, wrapping her arms around Edward to try and calm him down. Her brother was quick to return the embrace, but he was still very on edge with a good reason. Turning to her father figure. "Dad, she has a right to the truth."

Bella nodded her head slowly. "Carlisle, tell me. It's all right."

Carlisle looked up for a moment in silence, turning to his youngest daughter then back to his in law. "The fetus isn't compatible with your body. It's too strong. It won't allow you to get the nutrition you need. It's starving you by the hour, and I can't stop it and I can't slow it down. At this rate, your heart will give out before you can deliver."

Watching closely, the older Swan was quick to defend. "Then I'll hold on as long as I can and-"

"Bella." Venus finally stated, gaining her sister's attention. "He is saying, that not everything can be cured by venom. It is a hope, but it is not a universal cure. If your heart stops beating, before the venom can reach it…"

"Then the venom will have no effect on you." Demetri spoke from his position.

The Doctor nodded his head calmly. "Your sister is right, it is not a universal cure. It is not the solution for everything." With that he left the room, and Venus was quick to follow.

"Dad." She whispered, moving to hold him close.

Carlisle turned his head, in acknowledgement; but he said nothing. "This is remarkable you know, it shouldn't be..and yet-"

"The baby, is a miracle. That none of us can deny, but he or she is still killing my sister. Draining her-"

"We have tried to contact Aro, to see if this has happened before. As of yet, he has not answered; but I know he is in Romania at the moment." Felix interrupted.

"Romania?" Venus asked alarmed. "He is alright?"

Felix nodded. "He is, just wants this over with..so he can hold you again."

"Something tells me we will see him for a whole different reason." Carlisle replied, gaining two different looks. "The child is developing quickly in the womb, no doubt he or she will grow just as quickly outside. Bella's baby may be perceived as being bitten rather than born."

Felix nodded. "If it comes to that, Demetri and I will stand as witnesses."

"As will I." Venus agreed.

A few days went by and Jacob had joined the group, though he was pissed at all times. First because Bella was pregnant, second because Edward was the father, and third there were human drinkers. He was very adamant about that one, glaring at Venus as she was the one who brought them. "I just don't understand why they need to be here."

"Jacob." Venus replied, watching as her sister was snuggled up to him. "Felix and Demetri are for my protection, I am Queen of a world you know absolutely nothing about. You have your legends I have the history texts."

His dark eyes shot open at that, before noting how Bella was miserably hungry. "You know the kid is half leach." The entire group which was the entire coven looked over at him. "What do you eat?" He said it as a joke, but it was brilliant.

"Of course." Carlisle exclaimed.

"That is a good idea." Edward said in surprise, as it was coming from Jacob.

Bella looked confused. "What is?"

Jacob held a look of disgust. "You can't be seri-

"You came up with it." Venus replied. "Sis what do vampires eat?" She asked, watching as her sister went paler if possible. "I know not a joy, but if you have any hope of surviving. Then you need to drink."

"I'm gonna be sick." The wolf exclaimed.

Emmett was quick. "I can get a bear."

"No, needs to be natural." Carlisle replied, as he was in his fridge using bagged human blood; in a styrofoam cup.

Venus watched as her sister took it slowly, turning to her guard who seemed very much amused by this entire thing. "Behave." Catching Jacobs attention, as he watched the guard pout.

"She has you under thumb." He commented gaining two snarls.

"Jacob! I can have you under my thumb in less then a second." Venus growled, the response was shocking. Well for everyone that was Jacob. Everyone else had figured out she was just as protective of her guard, as they were of her. God have mercy if they spoke poorly of Jane, she would not hold back. As Rosalie had found out, and she would not make the same mistake twice.

Felix and Demetri just smirked, eyes still narrowed at the dog. "Fleabag."

"This is not helping Bella." Edward finally spoke, as everyone watched as the girl sniffed slowly. Making a face, before taking a hesitant taste.

"It tastes, good." She muttered, before taking a bigger swig.

"Maybe now you will regain some strength." Demetri suggested.

"We can only hope." Venus agreed.

**0.o.0**

Renesmee was born later that night, a beautiful little baby girl. Completely innocent and a wonderful miracle indeed, however it was Bella that worried the vampires. Not so much because she was changing silently, more of Venus is human, her sister would be a newborn.

Felix and Demetri would stay by her side, eyes locked on the seemingly sleeping form. Even though it was more of dying, as her sister held her baby niece. Feeding the little one, a mixture of formula and blood; which was utterly disgusting to the two vampires.

Rosalie would come in, and gently take the baby. To which Venus was happy to hand over, the two women smiling happily at the great fortune that was bestowed on to the family. It was even better with Edward now knowing she was an innocent angel, not a cold blooded killer.

When suddenly, every vampire turned to Bella. Edward walked over to his wife, and that told Venus one thing. Her sister was waking up, and even from her spot on the couch she could see. Vibrant red eyes opening for the first time.

* * *

**Next chapter will have Venus in a room with her Newborn sister, not alone of course; but it will be more of s flashback. As again want to get to what is really important, so next chapter will be about a year after Renesemee is born. Why a year, because Bella's eyes in Breaking Dawn suggest it took about a year for the Volturi to show up. I only say that because a newborns eyes are a vibrant red and by the end they are gold. Just something I put together.**

**Nature Faustus**


	23. Chapter 23

**I hope you enjoy this, this was not an easy chapter to write; but I hope you like it. This won't follow Breaking Dawn to a tee, and you will see that. I hope XD**

* * *

An entire year had gone by, since Renesmee or Nessie for short was born. A lot had happened, and a lot had stayed the same. The biggest was Irina going to the Volturi, which was why Venus stood behind Felix and Demetri in her white cloak in the snow. Head down, as she waited to approach her mates. She was angry at them, as she had tried to call them and explain as did her two guard members; but they refused to listen.

However that could have worked for their advantage, as the cloak did not just hide her face, but her identity to another coven; the Romanian Coven. They stood with them, and since her mates were showing up. Maybe, just maybe they could finally take out the two trouble makers and Venus could go home. A lot of talking would have to be done, a lot of apologies; but no one could deny her excitement.

She was angry with them, she was upset. Yet she still needed them, craved their touch, and very much was in love with them. Her dark eyes flicking to her who turned back and smiled at her. Turning back to the empty field in front of them, to see black cloaks bleeding out into the field. They had come.

Venus saw Aro first, as he always stood out. His "battle" suit held a lot of red and gold on the front, she watched him like a hawk; before noting eyes were on her. "Felix." She whispered, to which he turned to look at Stefan. The Romanian knew something was off with her, which terrified the Queen. Obviously they had lied about who she was, but being human and guarded by two "former" Volturi guards was a lot to stumble around. Turning her head back to her mates slowly, she noted they had removed their hoods. Well at least, her mates along with Jane and Alec. If Felix and Demetri had been over there, then they would have as well. "Go ahead."

The simple command that they listened to, removing the white hoods. As they wore white instead of black for this occasion, signaling to the rest of the coven just who they were protecting. Aro nodded to them briefly, but he looked pissed as he took a note of the other white figure and then the two Vampires she was not allowed to be around.

Carlisle spoke first, being the head of the coven who was on trial. "Aro, Iet us discuss things as we used to. In a civilized manner."

Aro looked at him for a moment before replying. "Fair words, Carlisle. But a little out of place, given the battalion you've assembled against us."

Shaking his head slowly, the golden eyed leader replied. "I can promise you, that was never my intent. No laws have been broken."

"We see the child. Do not treat us as fools." Caius snapped angrily, he had caught sight of the Romanians as well. Along with the familiar white hooded figure, he would recognize her scent anywhere.

"She is not an immortal! These witnesses can attest to that. Or you can look. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks." Carlisle insisted, pointing to Renesmee's cheeks as they were pink in the cold.

Caius was getting angrier, which successfully turned his mate on. Even in this situation, the three could work wonders on her. "Artifice!"

Aro holding up his hand, trying to appear as a symbol of peace amongst the Volturi. "I will collect every facet of the truth. But from someone more central to the story. Edward, as the child clings to your newborn mate, I assume you are involved."

Venus took the time as Edward walked forward to study her mates again, they had changed but so had she. Aro's hair was no longer pencil straight nor was it clipped in the back. It flowed behind him and waved a bit, appearing much thicker than before. Marcus's was flatter, straighter and fell down his sides and back. Caius he was angrier than before, but also his hair looked a little golden then white. She wondered what had happened to them in the year she had been gone. As her own black hair, fell down her back much like Aro's.

Watching as Edward gave his hand to Aro willingly, her mates eyes glazed over before a surprised grin came to his face. "I'd like to meet her." With that the red headed Cullen turned to his mate who began walking. Bella stopped, to turn back to Emmett, and Jacob follow. However, walking a few more yards before stopping again.

The Volturi all watched, as Felix, Demetri, and the third white cloak began walking forward. Her face covered well by the hood, as Caius had done well when he had it commissioned. As the three joined the small gathering to the Volturi. Reaching them soon after.

"Felix, Demetri." Marcus greeted.

"Masters." Demetri bowed his head softly, along with Felix; before the latter moved to cover his Queens back.

Aro stated at them for a moment, before looking to the hidden face. Smiling softly, as he did. It had been a year after all, he had missed his mate. "Please remove your hood, mia cara." He requested, and she was all too happy to oblige. Her black hair longer and curlier indeed, as she had part of it the sides in a ponytail in the back. Which made it fall like ebony waves down to the center. Her skin a soft pink due to the cold, the golden chain that was once Aro's pendant around her neck.

"My loves, I am glad to see you again. Though I do wish for better circumstances." She spoke softly, right as her niece wrapped arms around her. "You are okay, Nessie." Watching as her mates looked at the little girl, to whom their mate turned to pick up gently. "Aro, you can hear her heartbeat."

He nodded his head. "We all can."

"Nessie, show him your birth." Venus told the girl, walking forward so the child could touch her mates cheek. His eyes widened with shock, before filling with wonder.

"Magnifico." Aro gasped. "Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived and carried, by this newborn while she was still human." He exclaimed.

"Impossible." Caius replied, and Venus walked over to him softly. Allowing Renesmee to do the same and show him.

"My love, nothing is impossible it seems." His mate told him, as he was shown what Aro had seen.

Moving back he finally spoke, after Venus told the child to return with her parents who began walking back. "Bring the informer." Brown eyes landing on Irina who looked terrified now. "Is that the child."

Irina looked at her, but Venus was quick to speak. "Enough Caius, Renesmee is easy to be mistaken. Let Irina return to her family, she won't make the same mistake again."

"Thank you, my Queen." Irina spoke, but she knew not to leave until Caius allowed it.

The blonde took a deep breath before nodding. "Go, but be warned this is your only chance." The Denali's were shocked, but thankful to Venus who still stood with her mates.

"Are you well?" Marcus asked softly, his voice sounded like before; dead with a hint of hope. Her instant reaction was to wrap her arms around him.

"I am better now, but I am still very mad at you." She replied, turning to look at Aro and Caius who quickly winced.

"We can live with that." The blonde replied. "Will you come home?"

"Of course, once you finish this." She stated, looking over and they followed her gaze to Vladimir and Stefan. "They are here after all."

"You tricked us!" Vladimir shouted going to attack Carlisle, who was quick to move away.

"Jane!?" Venus cried instantly, and the guard was quick. The aggressor in the Romanian Coven went down instantly in agony, as Felix and Emmett ran quickly to put Stefan on his knees. The Queen was angry, as she walked with her mates and Demetri to the threat. She spoke to Vladimir first. "That was my father, you tried to attack! You can rot in hell." She hissed angrily, moving over to Carlisle quickly.

"I am okay." He told his daughter, as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I love you sweet child."

"I love you more, Dad." She replied, glaring at the withering form of the Romanian. His head torn off by Marcus a minute later, while Caius threw the torch. Stefan was next, he spat profanities. Angry at being tricked and caught, as his head was also torn from his body and he was set ablaze.

Aro held his arms out to his mate, who was quick to fill his arms. She was still angry, before kissing her head softly. "We thank you for your-Alice."

Venus shook her head, but moved to embrace her life time friend. Tackling Jasper after once she saw him. "Your late." She stated, as they brought Nahuel.

Marcus turned to him. "Another hybrid." He spoke, turning to Aro.

"Appears there are more cases then we thought." Aro whispered, but Bella was quick to ask.

"How old are you?" Her golden eyes wide with hope and weary.

"One hundred and fifty." He replied turning to her.

Venus grinned turning to her niece who had moved back to her, the two having formes a very close bond. "You are going to be around for a long time." She grinned, picking the child up.

"At what age did you reach maturity?" Aro asked, looking at his mate and her niece.

"Seven years after birth." Nahuel replied simply.

Caius spoke next. "Your diet?"

"Blood, and human food I can survive on either. I do not glisten in the sun, allowing me to blend in better." The hybrid replied calmly.

"These children are much like us." Marcus replied.

"No fight will happen this day, that was already determined." Aro replied. "We would like to speak with our mate alone."

**0.o.0**

Venus led her mates to her bedroom, within the walls of the Cullen residence. Her eyes watching them softly. Her bags had already been packed, as she knew from Alice she would be returning. "Why didn't you return any of my phone calls?"

That question was the one they expected the most. "We wanted you safe, with today's technology..we didn't know if the Romanians would be able to trace it."

"That didn't do me any good did it?" She asked, and they looked down instantly. She had been in the presence of the said now dead Coven. "I was also in a house with a newborn, thankfully she had a natural strength."

"Natural strength?" Aro asked.

"She ran away from human blood, even after a hiker cut himself. She was able to turn her back on it." Venus replied simply, before looking out the window. "I can remember her change and when she woke up."

_Flashback_

_Bella sat up, the first thing she did was look to Edward after looking around. Her red eyes watched his every move, before her arms wrapped around him. "Edward." She breathed him in and he winced at her strength, however her senses also had picked up Venus. Her black eyes turned to the human in the room, her body froze as she forced herself not to breathe. "I need to leave." She hissed._

_Felix and Demetri eyes shot open along with the rest of the coven. Having not expected Bella to be in control, especially freshly awakened. "Amazing." The bigger guard breathed._

_"You look good Bella." Venus grinned, and her sister nodded._

_"I feel good." Bella replied, before turning to Edward._

_"Let us go." He voiced, before taking his mate out of the house._

_Jasper was the first to speak after they left. "Holy shit, Bella is very different from any other newborn."_

_"I expected to have to defend." Demetri replied, holding his Queen close._

_"Not complaining." Venus replied, and everyone grinned as she moved and took Renesmee in her arms. "Hello pumpkin, you are so cute."_

_"You and Rose with the damn baby talk." Emmett sighed._

_"Watch your language near her." Venus hissed, glaring at him._

_End of Flashback_

"She wasn't uncontrollable?" Caius asked surprised.

"No, I was able to embrace her after her first hunt. She was careful of her strength, and her eyes did not darken." She replied to him. "It is as my sister once said, she was born to be a vampire. That is a fact, and she is amazing."

"One day, you will be amazing." Aro replied simply, moving to hold her. She stepping away. "We know, we have a lot to apologize for."

"Will you give us the chance?" Caius asked.

"Of course, but I'm not going to drop to my knees in submission. A lot has changed for all four of us." She told them, and they nodded. Gently moving to touch Aro's cheek. "Time can heal most things, but not without action. First let's go home, and work from there."

"Of course." Aro nodded.

Venus smiled softly, moving to gently kiss him. "I still love you, and I always will."

"But we must start over in all this, get to know one another again." Aro breathed.

She nodded, before moving to hold Caius. "I will stay with you at the castle." This made Aro and Marcus look over with shock. "He contacted Felix and Demetri, he made that effort."

The two other kings glared at him, but nodded.

* * *

**What do you think? She isn't forgiving them immediately, that wasn't going to happen. She is more open to Caius as you found because he did make an effort. **

**Nature Faustus**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Aro and Caius are very OCC in this chapter. If you do not like that, not my problem. This is just the warning, as it is fun giving them a bit more emotion. Enjoy**

* * *

Venus was silent as she watched her mates, spending a final week with her niece, sister, and chosen family. She was now on the private jet, Felix and Demetri sat with her calmly while she kept her eyes trained on the three before her. "I want you three to know, I love you." She told them softly, and it seemed like a breath of light went over the three.

"We love you." Marcus spoke. "We do apologize for hurting you."

She eyed him. "I know you are, but I wished I had more heads up." Her eyes turning to Aro quickly. "You promised you would call me, but you never did. If I had simply been told the truth-I had a right to that."

Aro's head instantly hung down low, guilt radiated through him as she was right. They promised to keep in contact, and in a way they lied to her. "I am so sorry." He sobbed, catching her attention.

Marcus and Caius looked to their brother, as did the guard. No one had ever seen him like this in public, to see him shed a tear in guilt in remorse. That was unheard of from the man. "Brother." Caius tried, but Aro's shoulders shook the hand that was placed from his brother off.

Venus watched this, her heart clenched at the sight; eyes looking to Felix for a moment. A sigh escaping soon after, as she unbuckled the seat belt and moved quickly to her distraught mate. She was angry at him, and rightfully so. However, she was not heartless and seeing him like this ...she could not hurt him so. Her arms moved to wrap around him, holding his frame close to her. "Shh.."

"I deserve your anger, your frustration." He hissed, and she could see the self hatred.

Sighing softly, she kissed his head ever so softly. "You are right, you do. You also have it. However, with all that in place. I love you, and I have always done so." She whispered. "That is not the same as forgiving you, nor trusting. As it will take a long time for all three of you to gain that."

Aro shook softly, as he leaned into her. Breathing in her scent as if he was afraid she wasn't real. "I am a monster and you an angel, to even allow us the chance." He hissed.

"No you are not, you are not a monster." She replied, no matter how angry she was at him. Venus could not stand to hear how he spoke about himself.

Aro just looked up at her for a moment, before looking back down. His thoughts filling her head. 'What have I done, that fate has gifted this young woman as my mate.' His red eyes were clouded due to both his age and heart ache.

Venus knew she would regret this later, but she climbed into her mates lap. "You need to calm down, I am coming home. We will be together, all I ask is for some time."

Aro bit his lip, before nodding his head. "I know." He sighed. "I just really missed you, and I hurt you-"

"We all hurt you." Marcus interrupted. "Aro, the guilt is not yours alone." Turning his gaze to Felix and Demetri, who were both trying to distract themselves. "We thank you both for protecting our mate, and your sister."

Demetri nodded. "Doesn't even need to be asked, Master."

The bigger male guard agreed as well. "As you said, Venus is our sister. We will die for her."

Venus smiled at them, before reaching over to cup Marcus's cheek. While looking over to Caius who had yet to say anything, he did make an effort the anger she held for the three; was not as strong towards him. Brown eyes looked back to Marcus, who had leaned into her touch. "All three of you are still in trouble."

"We will take it." Caius replied, gaining both of his brothers to look at him. "She is willing to try, and if going back five steps to regain trust is what is needed. Then so be it." Everyone going silent in shock as he actually sniffled at that, his cloudy ruby red eyes filling with venom as he fought his own tears. "We just wanted you safe, but we should not have sent you away..not without contact."

Aro glared at his blond brother, as he nodded. The glare coming only because he knew his brother was right. "That is a decision, we will live with and regret for all eternity."

Venus stood slowly, gazing at all three who watched her intently. "As you three know, time. We have a lot of it." She smiled softly, before going back to her seat between her two guards. Looking over she noted Jane and Alec looking almost as guilty as her mates did. "You two are just as guilty, but we will become friends again."

Jane looked down instantly, and nodded her blonde head. "I know." She sobbed out.

Alec was just as bad, but wrapped his arms around his sister in comfort. "We will do everything, to gain forgiveness."

Nodding her head, Venus turned to Felix. "Both you, and you." She stated, looking to Demetri. They looking at her. "Need to hunt, once we land." Having noted their darkening eyes.

"Yes, dear sister." Demetri replied, smiling happily. He honestly looking forward to seeing Heidi again, along with smelling the sweet aroma of home.

Venus just smirked at him. "Are you thinking of Heidi?" She teased, watching as he glared at her playfully. "What are you going to do when you see her?"

Felix gave his sister a look. "He is going to do anything in his power to get into her pants." Instantly she snickered.

"That is true, what did he say?" She asked, gaining the glare herself. "I want to make her bounce, like a basketball?"

The tracker glared at both his soul siblings. "Fuck you both." Ignoring the growls he received from his Masters.

Venus gave him a glare. "A year ago, you made a comment about who I would think about if I ordered a dildo." She reminded gaining a look. "Payback is a bitch."

"Yet I was right." Demetri hissed. "Don't think I didn't hear the vibrations, while you cried out Master Caius's name."

With that, Venus went bright red. "Fuck you."

* * *

**Do you like how Venus has matured, and the relationship between her, Felix, and Demetri is now? **

**Nature Faustus.**


	25. Chapter 25

**She is a long one guys, so with that said. As a warning**

**Disclaimers: The following chapter has a very very OCC Caius and some sexual activities, if you do not like either one of these. Leave now!**

* * *

Venus could not remember when she had **honestly** slept peacefully, it seemed like an eternity as she tossed and turned even now. Caius had decided it best not to press too far with her trust, and she agreed. Sleeping in his bed was one thing, sleeping beside him in his bed was a whole other ball game. So, he sat in his private study for the entire week, or with Aro who was still a wreck; waiting for the time she called for him.

Her pride and hurt however stood in her way, as she stood to go through the many books he had scattered about. Deciding a bit of light reading would do her some good, as she shuffled about and found a journal. It had been well hidden within the stack he had, at the bottom in fact. Lying there untouched with dust, a torn spine, and worn leather. Holding an old musty scent, with a hint of ink that caught her curiosity.

"Don't open that." A voice startled her, making her jump in surprise. Looking over to see her blonde mate standing in the shadows. "I heard you moving about, and became worried." He explained, for his sudden appearance.

"What is this?" She asked softly, and he grew surprised at her bold question.

Caius however eventually shook his head and walk forward, kneeling down in front of her. His red eyes clouded with uncertainty as he gazed at the journal in her hand. "It is a journal I have written through the years, I have many from before the Volturi was formed to now."

"You worry about what I will learn?" She asked, and he nodded.

"In my early days I was fortunate to remember all of my human life, not many do. I did not want to forget so, I wrote it down. Transferring them all later to the journals." He answered softly. "I was not a good man, when I was human."

Venus eyed him for a moment. "I doubt that." That caused him to look up at her in surprise. "Caius, things were very different 3000 years ago. I'm not going to judge you for a human life, that I know nothing about."

His red eyes scanned her for a moment, before he took the journal and opened to the third page, where a hand painted photo resided. "Here." He showed her softly.

"You were a gladiator?" She asked not overly surprised, as she stared at the image. The armor and helmet standing out against the pale skin, as she looked deep into the blue eyes of the portrait.

"I was a slave, who was forced to be a gladiator to survive." Caius replied bitterly. "Your history books speak about the violence and the blood, that was just the start of the games." His voice sounded dry, as he shook slightly.

Venus closed the book and placed it down beside her, before holding her arms out. "Come here." He didn't need to be told twice, his torso now between her legs in order to nuzzle his head in her stomach. Her arms wrapping around him softly, as she sighed softly.

"People used to look at me with distrust, unforgiving hatred." He whispered. "I associated that with the thoughts of 'I was doing a good job.' I carried that into my immortal life, as vampires usually do not trust me."

"Caius." She whispered, understanding where he was going. "I trust you to never cause me physical harm, I trust that you love me as much as I love you. I fear being sent away again, with the feeling of my heart ripped out of my chest."

He whimpered at that. "I am so sorry." His voice barely a whisper, but it seemed this was everything she needed.

"Come to bed." She told him, earning a look of surprise. "Do I really have to say it again?"

"No." He replied instantly, nuzzling into her once more before picking his mate up to carry her into their bed.

"I love you." She whispered to him softly, turning in his arms so her back was to him.

He took it however, as it meant he could hold her once again. Lips touching her head, pulling her closer to his chest. "I love you, Mia cara. Please don't ever doubt that."

"I don't, I know you, Aro, and Marcus love me. I know you did what you did for my safety, but I had deserved a say in how that was done." She told him, turning to face him. His red eyes wide when he thought about that. "All those decisions were made without me, I understood that going to the Cullens was for the best. However, I didn't deserve being in the dark."

Caius froze, his eyes wide. "Baby, your right." He whispered. "We should have spoken with you, not deceived you like that. I am truly sorry, and I will do whatever it takes to prove that to you."

Venus was silent for just a moment, before slowly pressing her lips to his. The response was immediate, a loud motor like purr started from his chest; before he kissed back. Remapping one another's mouths as if they had honestly forgotten the path in their frenzy. "You know, Demetri did not lie." She gasped when she could finally breathe apart from the kiss.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"I did scream out your name in the midst of pleasure." She admitted, which earned red eyes to turn black. "Want to test if my fantasies are accurate?"

A growl of pleasure ripped from his throat, before he took a deep breath. "Are you sure, I don't want you to regret."

"I would never regret this." She purred out, as he gently pushed her down. Kissing her lips softly, before traveling down; ripping the clothing as he went.

"We will not go all the way tonight, as I want you to completely trust me first." He told her, and she nodded softly. "However, you will experience pleasure that you could never imagine." Hissing softly, as he kissed her stomach, licking the navel. The gasp seemed to be what he was waiting for, as he launched back up to her lips; crashing his to hers.

In that moment, something in Venus snapped. Her arms wrapped around his neck, like they used to. Legs moved to secure him by the waist, and hold him close to her. Almost forbidding him to go anywhere, two years ago this would be where they would stop; now she was 18. Now, he could have her if he wanted to, and she would not stop him. He released her lips, to once again travel down the length of her neck. Leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses in his wake, grazing his sharp fangs against her heated pulse for a fraction of a second.

"May I?" He asked softly.

Venus was confused for a moment, before she realized what he was asking. "Yes." She whispered, a gasp escaping her as the sharp pain of him biting into her pulse was intense; before pleasure took its place. As she was claimed as his with that bite, every vampire who laid eyes on that mark would know, this human was claimed by Caius Volturi. Replacing the scar with his own mark, as he drank a few sips of her sweet life source; before closing the wound with a swipe of his tongue.

"Your blood taste delicious, I could take a few sips every day and never need to kill again." He whispered to her. "But, I fear me becoming greedy to stop."

"My cheesy mate is back." She whispered in response.

"He never left." Was the response, before he trailed to her now completely bare chest. His could fingers trailed up her side's, coming to gently graze against her breasts. Lips kissing between them, before he took the left nipple into his mouth. Sucking, and occasionally nipping down on the flesh.

Venus squealed, as the attention traveled to her very heated core. Leaving her restless and desperate for more, mews and whimpers of pleasure escaping her lips. "Caius." She gasped, when one hand traveled down to rub her panty covered clit.

"You are so hot, did I do that?" He asked cheekily, while blowing cold air on her now very hard and wet nipple.

"Fuck….Caius, please." She gasped, and he smiled down at her softly.

"Guess I should find out for myself." He teased, before trailing down her body. Not before rubbing a bit of venom all over her right nipple, causing it to tingle and heat up along with her left. With one finger hooking through her underwear, he tore it free from her body; having lost patience. Strands of her arousal pulled away, as if it had been kissing her tight hot cunt.

Venus wasn't really sure what to expect, his cold lips to practically dive to her however; was quite the surprise. A very delicious surprise at that. She gasped out, when his tongue darted out against her heated. Circling her tight bundle of nerves, but never quite touching it. His hand traveled down to her entrance in order to stick a finger inside. The feeling of being filled by Caius, even if it was just his finger made her writhe in a pleasure she had never felt before; certainly not by a man's touch.

"This is how it feels to make love, Mia Cara. Something when the time comes, I will do to you with my entire being." He told her softly, while slipping another finger into her tight heat; before closing his mouth around her clit. She came then, her cunt gushed all over his face as he desperately tried to lick it all like a man possessed. "You can ejaculate, squirt your essence all over your mates."

"Caius." She purred out, as he moved away from her heat to wrap her into his arms.

"Yes?" He whispered.

"Your incredible." She told him softly.

He smirked. "I know."

0.o.0

The next morning, Caius went into the shared study allowing Venus to sleep in. Having not cleaned her arousal off of his lips, caused both his brothers to be on him like a bee to a flower. "What?" He asked innocently.

"You no good-" Marcus started, growling as he went.

"Bastard." Aro spat, venom hitting Caius in the face.

He sighed annoyed, while staring at his brothers. "I only ate her out." The growls that followed were loud and sharp. "Don't give me that shit."

"Brother." Marcus hissed.

Aro narrowed his eyes at him."How did you-"

"Venus and I had a long talk, before she let me into our bed; where were enjoyed our activities." Caius replied. "I will not say what was said, you two need to man up and talk to her."

"We did-"

"No Aro, you didn't!" Caius snapped. "You had a pity session on a plane, that is not talking. That was whining, open your mouth and speak with her." It was harsh, but his brothers would not get anywhere without reality checks. "She's our mate, she deserves to be loved and cared for. Not to be left out in the dark, when our decisions affect her as well."

Aro stormed out, clearly not understanding. Caius understood he did, the man was not used to swallowing his pride and admitting when he is wrong. However, he needed to do so. Marcus on the other hand, seemed to get it.

"Thank you, brother." The older looking of the three breathed, while the blonde nodded. "Aro will realize soon, he is just stubborn."

"Aro, stubborn?" The voice of their mate spoke, making both Caius and Marcus look at her. The mark her blonde mate left visible for all to see, permanent in its wake. "Never, not Aro." Well, she was in a better mood.

"Mia Cara." Marcus breathed. "May I speak with you in the garden this afternoon, we could have a nice picnic lunch?"

Venus looked to him, it had been we week since she returned after all. She would let him talk. "You can."

"I look forward to it." As he grinned, and began to walk away.

Her brown eyes watched as he went to walk away. "Oh kiss me!" She exclaimed, and Marcus did not have to be told twice.

* * *

**What did you think, I want everyone to realize she has not 100 % forgiven them yet, in case that is what you believe. However, as it has been said in the past she was more open to Caius as he had made the only effort. I hoped I showed how prideful Aro truly is, that may have not been as strong; but we all know he is. **

**Nature Faustus**


	26. Chapter 26

**I am so sorry that she is short, however if any of you love Marcus as much as I do, you will still love it. He doesn't get enough love, and at first even I was guilty of such. It wasn't that I forgot him, it was the fact that he is very difficult to write. However, I hope I have brought enough light to this character for you all, in all of my stories not just this one. Without further ado.**

**Warning: This chapter is extremely cute, and a little heart tugging. You may experience a bit of trauma to the eyes, similar to if you left raw onions in the room. You have been warned.**

* * *

Venus sighed, as she walked to the gardens with Marcus by her side. He carried a basket for her, so she may eat while they spoke. Her deep brown eyes scanned the green landscape, noting to her surprise sunflowers had been added. Turning to look at her mate beside her, knowing this particular flower had been a childhood favorite.

"I listen, cara. I thought it would be a nice change to have the large yellow flowers tower over the field of green and red." He explained softly, while walking to the gazebo where a small white granite table and two chairs resided.

A soft smile appeared upon her lips, as she gazed at the scenery. "Beautiful." Her voice barely a whisper, as she took in the sun. The very thing she had missed the most since being gone, only to return and stay in the castle due to her stubbornness.

Marcus was silent, as he waited. Trying to form the words in his head, that refused to roll off his tongue. Unpacking the wooden basket, to reveal a slight pasta salad that he had made, her favorite monster energy flavor, and a mini lemon bundt cake. "I hope everything is to your liking." He said softly, while pulling out a silver canister for himself.

"B-negative right?" She asked knowingly.

"How did-"

"I know my mate." Venus replied interrupting softly, while turning to her food. The pasta salad smelt like a chicken caesar, which made her stomach growl. "You wanted to talk to me?" She asked, while opening the can of soda.

He took a swig of blood then, very nervous. "Yes."

She met his terrified red gaze, and her heart could have stopped. Deep down she knew this was another apology, but seeing his fear. Knowing the idea of losing someone else he loved, being rejected by a mate felt worse than death. He had already lost so much. "Marcus, shh." She finally said, standing to move to his side. Arms wrapping around him, gently. "Just say what is on your mind. I know you are sorry."

"Sorry?" He asked, as he looked at the landscape; before turning to her. "Sorry does not give what I feel any justice. I want to desperately be on my knees, and beg for your forgiveness. Promise you that we will never do this again. However, as you know my brothers and I thought to be doing the right thing. We could not handle the thought of losing you, but we went about it all wrong." His voice shook as he spoke the words, his heart had all but shouted at him. "I thought to do the right thing, when we stopped contact. Fear courses through the venom of my veins, for if they had found you while the Cullens were out hunting..Knowing Demetri and Felix had to feed as well. However, none of that matters now as the truth was brought to my attention. It was I and Aro who caused your misery. Caius wanted no part in it but we forced him to see our way."

Venus stayed silent as he spoke the words, her heart clenching at the tremble on his breath. Warm lips touching his ever so softly, she understood why they did it. "I deserved say, in all of the decision making." She finally spoke."I knew going to the Cullens was the right thing to do, I agreed to it. But, the three of you promised to stay in contact. Then made another decision, or you lied to me. Neither of which was fair."

His red eyes searched his, desperate as he was. "Nothing I say, can change what I did. Nothing." He whispered. "I can't apologize for the behavior of me, nor my brothers, though Caius has chosen his words. However, if you will let me. I will try not to repeat it, if you can forgive me."

Brown eyes softened, as she touched his cheek. "Baby. I never said, you would not earn my forgiveness. I said it would take time, time I want us to have." She told him, hope entered his eyes. "The four of us have a lot to work out. Aro's pride needs a fix-" she went quiet at that, as once upon a time she and that particular brother were so close. She still had his cloak hidden with her stuff, but it doesn't smell like her mate anymore. "However, we are here now."

He nodded, appreciating that though she wasn't ready just yet for complete forgiveness; they had begun making progress. "Venus, my Goddess." His voice shook softly, as he sighed the words. "May I embrace you?"

"You can always embrace me." Venus replied, as his arms were wrapped around her as soon as the words left her lips. "Oh Marcus." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, Venus." He said in response, his head nuzzled into her stomach. Cool lips touched where her shirt rode up, causing a soft giggle. Her fingers went into his hair gently, before a soft tug made him look up. It was then she bent to touch her lips to his, once again. Butterfly wings, is what it reminded him of innocent and soft. She lingered long enough that he yearned for more, her sweet scent lingered in his nostrils as they flared gently. His red eyes, though darkened, did not fill with lust as they had in the past. This was not a kiss of passion, but one of potential. How they could be once more, and that was exactly what Marcus needed to feel.

Beginning to stand slowly, he pressed a bit firmer to her lips. The kiss obliterated every thought. For the first time in forever Marcus's mind was locked into the present. The worries of the day evaporated like a summer shower onto a hot car. His usual mode of hurrying from one thing to the next was suspended, he had no wish for the kiss to end. Drunk on endorphins his only desire was to touch her, to move his hands under her smooth summer layers and feel her perfect softness. In moments the soft caress has become more firm, he savoured her lips and the quickening of her breath that matched his own. This kiss was so much more than two mates coming back together, this was a kiss that promised a new beginning.

* * *

**How do you feel about this cute take on Marcus for this chapter? How should her conversation with Aro go? Caius was filled with passion and need, Marcus was gentle and loving, where does that leave Aro? Leave your ideas in your reviews, please.**

**Nature Faustus**


	27. Chapter 27

**Enjoy, no warnings as I want you to discover.**

* * *

A couple days passed since Marcus apologized to Venus, while Aro still hid for a while. They would sit with each other for a few hours, but neither spoke. Truth be told, this really bothered the box,black haired girl. She missed her somewhat psychotic mate, how he would hold her and purr at night. However, it was not her who needed an apology.

A deep sigh escaped her, as these thoughts plagued her mind. Walking through the corridor of the castle, as she made her way to the private Volturi pool. Her swimsuit draped over her arm, while her thoughts plagued her. "Oh Aro." She whispered to herself, while the smell of chlorine filled her nose as she reached the destination.

Once in her black crop top bikini set, Venus allowed herself to dive into the water. The cold water seemed to make her feel weightless, as she leaned back into the water. Her hair flowed around her, as she floated through the cool embrace of the water. In her peripheral vision, she could see the bluish-green of the chlorinated water around her. It was silent around her, as brown eyes began to close.

This lasted for a few moments, moments that seemed to last for hours as bliss began to set in. That was until three sets of familiar female laughter filled her head, disgust began to fill her as she recognised them instantly. 'They are still alive?' She couldn't help but wonder, before feeling guilt as that thought settled. Having lived with the Cullens for a year, it was understandable.

"Your back?" The voice of Valentina could be heard, just as snotty as ever. Opening her brown eyes, Venus turned to them; not masking the disgust. The three looked as if they were trying out for a porno, with how little their swimsuits covered. Valentina front and center in a dark red string bikini, slivers that were meant to cover the girls breast; really only covering her nipples. Gianna wore something similar but in white, the stop also seemed to fit better as the triangles actually covered her breast. The bottoms were smaller however, telling the younger girl that her butt was probably poking out. Bianca wore a black one piece, with a deep V-neck that stopped at the end of her navel, she was turned slightly so her hip faced Venus. Showing that the bottom half of the bathing suit was a thong type.

"Your still alive?" Venus replied with the question. "I was sure Caius would get tired of listening to your whining Valentina."

The mid-morning vampire snack flared her nostrils in anger, while her dark eyes narrowed. "I thought you were gone for good."

"No, just in a protection plan. Aro, Marcus, and Caius are still my mates, and nothing on this earth will change that." Venus replied simply. She was not the same scared girl from before, and she was certainly not going to let the three wannabes walk all over her.

"Your a liar! They threw you away." Bianca jumped in, her brown eyes narrowed as she walked closer. "Bet you had to whore yourself to them, so they let you come back. After all you never-"

"Bianca, that is not necessary." Gianna spoke calmly, in an almost sickly sweet voice. Venus was still trying to figure out how they were alive, when she felt someone grab her from behind. Her brown eyes went huge, as she looked up to see the three witches watching with smirks on their faces. "After all we will fix this problem, once she is gone then our masters will reward us."

"Michael." Valentina ordered briskly, before the person-Michael Venus presumed forced her head under the water.

The girl struggled instantly, her arms flailed within what had once been a calm serene place, now the water was violent in protest. The man behind her let out a grunt as her legs kicked back, managing to get him in the shin. This just seemed to piss him off more, as her began to choke her as well. The water entered her lungs instantly as she gasped, causing a burning sensation in the back of her throat.

Michael hissed in pain, as her nails managed to leave deep claw like marks in his hand. "Bitch isn't going without a fight." He growled out, before the blunt force of his knee got her in the spine. Pain radiating from her back, as the force of the impact temporarily left her immobile.

Gaping underwater like a fish stuck on land, desperate for air. "A-a-r." She formed a sound, as the mate she had been thinking about came to her mind. Here about to die, pain shot through her heart of how he would react. She knew both Caius and Marcus would be just as devastated, but she had at least rekindle the relationship she had with them. Her thoughts were cut off as a roar entered the sound barrier, just in time for darkness took hold of her vision.

0.o.0

Silk, was the first thing Venus registered when she came to. Her fingers grasped the material gently, figuring she was in either Marcus's or Caius's bed. Eyes opened slowly, expecting to see either color of crimson red or navy blue around her; but that was not the case. The color black greeted her gaze, as she stared at the sheets completely void of color. Brown eyes widened, as only one mate had sheets the color of ebony. Aro.

"Thank the Gods." A voice breathed to her right, turning slowly she saw the owner of the bedroom. His face streaked with venom, as he no doubt had been crying. He moved with his speed, climbing into the bed to pull her close to him. "I thought I lost you."

"Aro, your not losing me." Venus whispered, as she felt the cold tears of venom touching her cheek as he continued to cry. Looking softly up at him slowly to speak once again, he stopped her instantly. As the next thing she knew, he had slammed his lips to hers and nearly knocked all wind from her lungs.

She hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and, at her grant of access, delved inside her mouth. It was a very sloppy kiss nothing like how Aro had kissed her in the past. Demanding, even as she began to meet his tongue with her own.

"I'm sorry." He finally said, when he pulled back.

Venus gazed at him for a moment, before smiling while pulling him closer. His red eyes going wide for just a fraction of a moment. "I'm not." Her lips laying claim to his once again. Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply. She was against his cool chest, chiseled to perfection. Their tongues once again battled for dominance, as his cool fingers traced over the bare skin that her shirt rose up to reveal. Bodies began grinding against each other as if they were possessed, needing as they were. "Aro." She moaned softly.

This was how Caius and Marcus found them, still pressed against one another in a passionate lip lock. "Well, looks like she is okay." The elder vampire spoke.

The blonde nodded, while a smile graced his lips. "We may get to move back to the one bedroom."

"Sounds ideal, brother." Marcus agreed.

* * *

**I felt that passion as I wrote this, so hope you all did to. Nature Faustus**


	28. Chapter 28

**Who is excited!**

* * *

A week went by since Aro and Venus finally made up, it was possibly the best week of sleep she had gotten in a long time. Moving back into the bedroom to which all four of them curl up together, gave her the feeling of being complete. "Good morning." She murmured softly, as Aro's hand began to rub her side. Knowing it was him, simply because his thoughts assaulted her own.

'Good morning, mia cara.' A purr poured from his body happily.

Brown eyes opened, as she turned to look over at Caius who had wrapped himself around her. Marcus being her mattress was a nice touch as well, it seemed like everything was back to normal. Only it wasn't, they rarely left her side now. Ever since the human staff was found all in contempt of wanting their Queen dead, due to unnecessary jealousy. Every single one of them had either become dinner, or prisoners within the cells. Gianna, Valentina, and Bianca had become the king's personal dinners, to which Venus had the pleasure in overseeing.

Flashback

"Masters what did we do wrong?" Gianna had trembled, disgusting Venus as she sat behind where her mates stood.

Caius looked at her as if she had lost her damn mind. "You seriously don't know, you think you can make an attempt on Venus's life and get away with it?"

Valentina's dark eyes went huge. "We thought we were helping, taking care of your problem."

"My dear." Aro spoke calmly. "I know for a fact, Venus told you multiple times of who she is." His voice darkened considerably when he continued on. "If you believed her to be lying, you could have simply spoke to a member of the guard or even myself."

"The fact of the matter is you assumed." Marcus snarled darkly, catching the three humans off guard. As everyone knew, this was the calmer of the kings not really caring what any of the humans really did. "However, allow my to answer your claims. Venus Swan is indeed our Mate. She is your Queen! Whom, you tried to have KILLED!"

Their eyes went huge, as the three Vampire lords stepped slightly to reveal the said Queen on Aro's throne. "We thought-" Bianca tried.

"You thought wrong." Venus replied simply, she knew Carlisle would never approve of this. However what he did not know would never hurt him. "Aro, their begging is annoying."

"I can't help but agree." He said, looking back at her calmly. A very evil grin coming to his face as he turned back to the three. "Caius would you like to read the charges."

The blonde nodded, before speaking of the first offense. "You are charged with an attempt on your Queen's life."

"With conspiracy to murder your Queen." Marcus jumped in.

"My my, that is quite the two charges. Especially when your Queen happens to be our mate, and since you live here you three know. Any attempt on a Mates life, for any Vampire is punishable by death." Aro stated, as his red eyes began to darken until they were black.

"Be done with this." Venus sighed, appearing bored. Truth be told he was fascinated, at what she was about to see. Caius moved first grabbing Bianca by the throat, she released a scream struggling as he bit into her throat. "Foolish, struggling against his bite only causes you more pain, Bianca."

Marcus chuckled, before he grabbed Gianna's arm. Caging her to his body, which earned a jealous hmmf from his mate. "Do not fret, mia Cara." He said, turning to his mate. "I just enjoy playing with my food." His teeth sank into the criminal's neck soon after, forcing the human to stay still as he went.

A crash was heard, as Valentina attempted to move away from Aro. Gaining a look of amusement Dr both the said King and Queen. "Valentina, you are not getting away from my Mate." Venus spoke calmly, before turning to speak to the ebony haired vampire. "However, we all know how much you love to play cat and mouse, mio caro."

He laughed brightly. "Indeed, cara. However I am extremely thirsty." He replied, flashing to the stumbling human. Grabbing her by the neck, much as Caius had done with the now very much dead Bianca. Aro's own teeth tore into Valentina's throat as her tears and snot of fear streamed from her face. A loud screech escaped her throat, as the predator drank from her needlessly.

Venus felt a little disgusted with herself, not because she sat on the throne and watched three women get brutally attacked and murdered by her mates. No. She was disgusted because she was desperately turned on by the sight, desperate to kiss Aro as soon as he was finished. Standing when he dropped Valentina's body on the cold marble floor, before walking to him.

"Mia cara?" He asked shocked, as he turned to her. A trail of blood trailed down his chin, from where the human had struggled. His eyes now back to their bright red color, as she began to look him up and down. Her warm body soon pressed against his freezing frame, as he hand caressed his cheek. Thumb picking up the trail of blood to bring back towards his lips, which he licked clean with his tongue.

This action fueled her decision more, before slamming her lips to his. Tasting the metallic life source upon her own tongue, it again should have disgusted her. Yet, it did not as he kissed her back.

End of Flashback.

Venus shivered at the memory, as her nether region began to heat up and moisten. Her eyes moving back to Aro, as her lips found his. He happily returned the gesture, as he engaged her aroused aroma. Three distinct growls erupted from all around her.

"If you do not stop, mia cara. We will not be responsible for what we do to you." Marcus whispered from underneath her, as her fingers began trailing up his arms without her knowledge.

She giggled softly against Aro. "Who says I want to stop?" She asked, before turning to look at the elder vampire. Her lips moving to nip at his jaw, before trailing down his neck. A small victory smirk formed on her lips at his deep growl, her weak incisors compared to his marble like skin barely scratched at the surface of his neck. "I love you." She whispered against the frozen flesh beneath her lips and teeth. She aimed it at none of them specifically, but all three knew that.

"I love you as well." Marcus growled out glaring at his brothers to stay silent. He was quite enjoying his attention. "Please for*gasp*give me." He forced out as her teeth kept scraping at where his pulse used to be. "But, will you touch Me?"

Venus was a little taken back, her brown eyes widening as she slowly ran her fingers up his cool chest. This wasn't what he meant, but she was going at her pace. A purr erupted from him, giving her some encouragement to continue her exploration. A growl however erupted, along with a playful squeal from her as Caius playfully pulled her to him.

"Begging for her to touch you?" The blonde chided. "Brother you should know you have to give a beautiful lady pleasure, to receive such."

"What are you suggesting brother?" Aro asked intrigued.

Caius simply smirked. "Well brothers, she knows what I can do with my tongue. Maybe you two would like to taste her?" Turning to his mate softly before speaking again. "You will love what they do, they are just as skilled as I."

Venus could feel her body heating up, as liquid began to pool into her now ruined panties. "Please." She asked, remembering what Caius had done to her.

His red eyes turned to his brothers, the smirk still on his face. "She can ejaculate." He added, before gently tossing her to his brothers. Who both caught her easily.

Aro purred into her neck, before looking back to the blonde male for a moment. "Do you mind brother, you can hold her while we pleasure her in every way we see fit."

"Why brother, I was hoping you would have such a delicious request." He purred, while trading places with Marcus who was all too eager to taste his mate.

Venus was placed on top of her blonde mate, which she turned her head a bit in order to kiss him. Their tongues found each other almost instantly after their lips locked. Both of them moaned into each other's mouths, as fabric tore from her body. The cold air that seemed to seep from her mates assaulted her now naked flesh, nipples erect and sensitive to such a breeze. Soft gasps escaping her mind reading mate as he seemed to gaze at her body in pure wonder and amazement.

"Brother, why did you withhold the fact our mate shaves?" Marcus asked, gaining a look of amusement from the blonde who pulled away. Venus was redder than their diet, as she heard the conversation.

"She waxes brother." Caius replied simply, as he helped spread her legs in order to reveal her bare pussy. "She has the sweetest nectar."

Marcus grinned. "I will have to find out for myself."

Venus was unsure of what she expected, but when Caius pulled her face to look at him. Forcing her to only feel Marcus and not see him, it caused more moisture to escape her lower lips. Her breath hitched as she felt his could fingers move up her calf, before her blonde mate began to speak. "Just feel what he can do, you see Marcus he is very good at what he does."

"Caius, shh." She hissed, before her back arched as she felt the first icy strip her elder made with his tongue. "Oh fuck." She whimpered, as her heated flesh reacted perfectly.

Caius began speaking again, his voice quiet in his own lustful state. "Can you feel as he parts your folds, circling your clit. However he will not pull your hard nub into his mouth, not until you are begging for it." He whispered to her, once again being shushed. "Do you notice that unlike me, he does not pay attention to your opening with his tongue? He will however gladly use his fingers, you should feel them penetrate your opening now." No sooner had that been said, the feeling of one cold digit entered her body. Due to her past, and the fact she had masturbated while away from her mates. Her body offered no resistance, except to clamp on to his finger and refuse to let go. He responded by curling it in a come hither motion, pressing firmly but gently into her g-spot.

"Oh fuck!" She repeated the cry, her eyes flew open in ecstasy.

"Ask him, beg him to let you cum." Caius whispered against her. "He is a merciful lover, when he wants to be. He can and he will force you to hold off at times however, but this time might be a different story." He smirked softly. "Do you feel how his tongue circles around your clit?"

Venus was trembling, at both the awful dirty talk and her elder vampire giving her the world. "Please, Marcus...please!" She cried, forcing her head around, surprising Caius as she met the black onyx eyes of her mate.

Marcus eyes her for a moment, before he closed his mouth around her clit. Offering a sucking motion, which gave the most delicious wet smack sound when he pulled away.

A shriek escaped Venus, as she came gushing into her mates mouth. "Fuck...Marcus." Were the only words she could form for a moment.

"My my, brother you were not exaggerating when you said she was gifted with ejaculation. How long has it been since we knew a female who could squirt?" Marcus questioned, which only increased the red upon her cheeks.

"2000 years, give or take." Caius replied simply, before he looked to Aro with a smirk.

Venus breathed in for a second, her exhale came in the form of a gasp as her ebony haired mate quickly grabbed her, pulling her down so her head was now on Caius's torso. Her legs were spread and up to where they nearly reached her head, as her eyes shot open wide. "Aro?" She managed out.

"It's my turn." He replied, before he attacked. His tongue moved against her clit with unnatural speed, sending her into a second orgasm in mere seconds.

"Ah, you see." Caius whispered, as he leaned down in order to capture her lips once again. "Aro is a different story." He spoke between kisses, licking her bottom lip a few times. "Where Marcus enjoys quality, Aro wants quantity." He purred, as he swallowed the cries. Licking the tears do to the intense pleasure his brother was laying upon Venus. "He also holds no mercy in the bedroom."

Venus cried loudly, as she could not fathom when one orgasm ended and the other began. A loud smacking sound came from between her legs as Aro would suck in her clit. His teeth lightly grazing her, along with soft nips to her labia. Feeling as if he had been upon her for decades, when in reality it was probably just a couple minutes. He only stopped when she gushed once again, this time the liquid shot out.

"Oh my, you made quite the mess on the bed." Aro teased, while licking his lips. "What was my count?"

"22, brother you have become slow." Marcus teased, gaining a glare. While he smiled down at his clearly worn out mate. "I think she believes she is done."

Venus was in a complete paralysis like state, her body utterly spent. When she felt Caius behind her shuffling about, the sound of a zipper gave her a pause. "Caius?"

"Tell me no, now." He whispered to her, as her head shot up in realization. Her head turned to him, as she felt his hard length poking her back. It appeared to be softer than the rest of his marble like flesh, but still just as intimidating.

She couldn't think for a moment, but her body and heart seemed to understand. "Yes." Escaped her lips before she could reign in anything else. That was all it took for him to pick her form up, before he pushing his hard member into her heat.

* * *

**I was blushing and hot while writing this, so I hope you enjoyed. :)**

**Nature Faustus**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello lovelies, I'm back again. And once again life gets in the way, like my god I need to focus. XD**

**Warning: This chapter includes extreme OCC of the following characters. Aro, Marcus, Caius, and Jane. If you do not enjoy such cuteness please leave.**

* * *

Venus woke slowly the next morning, her body sore and worn. The bruises from the carnal act were no doubt visible to her mates, who were all still around her. Caius underneath, Marcus in her arms, and Aro holding her close to his frame. The cold strong arms that circled her, helped with the ache in her joints. 'Good morning' filled her head, as her ebony haired god allowed his thoughts to wander to her. She hummed as thoughts of love soon followed.

"It is a lovely morning indeed, Aro." She whispered softly, gently cracking her eyes open to turn and look at him. A purr fell from his chest, as lips grazed her head. "What is on the schedule?"

"Nothing the guard can't handle." Marcus replied simply. "The four of us will be spending the day together. Alone."

"That sounds wonderful." Venus replied, with a soft smile. Peace fell upon the bedroom, as the four soaked in the feeling of a completed bond. Her eyes closed again, as she turned a little bit to look up at Caius. Surprised to see him very much in a daze, eyes closed as he was in utter bliss. Deciding to leave him be for the moment, her form turned back to Marcus. His red eyes met hers, as a soft smile formed upon his lips.

"Hello." The elder vampire whispered to her, which in her mind was an invitation. Gently pressing her lips against his, needless to say he was all too enthusiastic to join in the kiss.

"Hey." She replied, when they pulled away. A soft sigh soon fell from her lips, as Marcus began to trail his fingers down her side. "Hmm, what are you wanting?"

"You." He replied instantly, Venus giggled as she moved closer to his body; becoming aware of his needs.

"You are insatiable, mio caro." She whispered to him, as his length gently poked her.

He smiled simply, before kissing her lips once again. "I told you a year or so ago, once you were of age you would get to know my body well." He purred softly.

Venus was not allowed to reply, as Caius suddenly flipped them. Two loud growls followed from both Aro and Marcus, as the blonde now laid on top of the small human girl. "Good morning Caius." She finally replied, as he laid his head in the crook of her neck. The purr that fell from him, caused a soft tickling sensation.

"Good morning, mi'amor." He replied softly, nuzzling her neck.

Venus sighed, her fingers running through his hair. "Did you need attention?"

"More like he wanted attention." Aro could be heard grumbling, as he narrowed his eyes at his brother.

Brown eyes met his red ones softly. "Is someone jealous?" She asked softly.

"No." Aro replied, pointing his nose up in the air and sniffing.

"You're a brat, you know that right?" Venus teased, making her other two mates snicker.

His eyes narrowed, before he moved. Pushing Caius off her person, in order to grab and pull Venus on top of him. "A brat am I? Allow me to show you exactly how bratty I can be." A playful snarl came to his lips, before he locked his legs around her and began tickling her.

Venus let out a screech of laughter, as she snuggled into his form. Not really wanting to get away. "Stop!" She giggled playfully, before her lips met his.

Aro chuckled, but returned the kiss warmly. "You cuddled closer, so did you really want to get away?" He asked when he pulled free.

"No." Venus replied honestly, while laying her head on his chest. "I missed you." She muttered.

A soft sigh escaped his lips, before arms tightened around her small frame. "I will always be here, from now on." He promised, his cool lips brushing against her temple. "No more chasing, no more running." He finished, before running fingers through her long black dyed hair. "Rest for a while longer, cara. We will wake you, once your breakfast has arrived."

"I don't want to sleep anymore." She grumbled, even though her body craved, for more rest. Venus was stubborn, even as she curled deeper into his arms. Turning a bit, so she could wrap around Caius as well.

Marcus chuckled along with his brothers, however one knock on the door could change the peace. "Yes, Jane?" He called out annoyed.

"I have Queen Venus's breakfast." The guard's voice could be heard from outside the door.

"Bring it in, and set it upon the table." Caius called this time, equally annoyed. They gave specific orders not to be bothered.

Aro pulled the blankets up and over himself, Caius, and Venus. The three males weren't embarrassed of their forms, and it was something the guards had all seen. However, their mate was in the bed exposed this time. That was not something wandering eyes needed to see. "Jane, leave Alec outside in the hall." He added to his brother's order. The petite female walked in soon after, her head down as she could feel her master's annoyance from a mild away.

"Jane." Marcus spoke. "Look at me." He requested.

Her red eyes met his, ignoring his naked state. "Master?" She asked.

"This will be the only time you disturb us, am I clear." He replied.

"Yes, Master." She whispered. "Forgive me, the chef prepared it before the order was placed."

"We will discuss the incident with him personally, for now on Venus is our responsibility. You are to protect her, serve her when we cannot." Caius hissed.

"Forgive me, Mistress." Jane whispered, she still hadn't forgiven everyone. Not that the guard blamed the human, what had been done was dirty. Felix and Demetri were the only ones Venus requested directly at the current time.

Venus watched the small guard for a moment. "Jane, tomorrow morning will you and Alec take a walk with me in the garden?" She asked.

It was a one-eighty perk up instantly. "Yes of course." Jane replied happily. "Thank you, Mis-"

"Jane, what do you call me?" Venus asked.

"Ve?"

"Good girl." The very much tuckered out human replied, before Jane was dismissed. Venus curled back into her mates, before groaning when Marcus stood from the bed in order to grab her a robe. "Marcus there is no need for that, I still have one in that suitcase over there."

All three of her mates looked over to the bag in confusion, as Marcus moved over to open the bag. He soon doubled over in hysteria laughter. "Aro, I just solved the mystery of your battle robe."

The ebony haired king looked at his brother, before he looked down at his innocently grinning mate. "You stole my robe for a year?"

"Technically longer." Venus replied with a giggle. "It smelt like you, which reminds me. I need to raid your closet."

"No you don't." Aro replied.

"Yes, yes I do." Laughter was brought about quickly, as the male once again was tickling his mate with glee. A beautiful sound to the three males, and an equally beautiful morning for the happy couple.

* * *

**I said cute right?**

**Nature Faustus**


	30. Chapter 30

**She is short, and she doesn't have a lot of Aro, Marcus, and Caius in this one. However I believe ths impact of this chapter will shape the rest of Venus's story. Now, there will not be much more to this story maybe one or two more chapters, but Venus will be back in the future don't worry. She has more stories to tell.**

* * *

Venus sighed softly, as she walked alongside Alec and Jane. They were silent as they moved about the garden, the humans scent having changed due to her newly completed bond. Which meant, every vampire in the world would know her status in their world as well. The sun falling upon her cheeks did little to settle her worries of the future.

"Ve? Are you alright?" Alec asked softly, as she turned to them. Their skin sparkled in the natural light, as she smiled softly at them both.

Venus did not answer however, as she turned back to the beautiful garden around them. Admiring the way everything seemed to be much brighter in the wake of the early afternoon. "I am well." She finally spoke. "Excited to start the classes, Marcus promised all those years ago. However, I do worry about the future."

Jane eyed her very human Queen. "You worry how the rest of the vampire world will view you?" She asked.

"You have always been perceptive Jane, I admire that about you." Venus whispered softly. "I always have."

"I thank you, but that avoids my inquiry." The "younger" looking guard stated simply.

Venus sighed, her nostrils flaring slightly as a little annoyance set in. "I am, I know a few of the Covens from what happened with Renesmee. However I do not know all of them, and they do not know me." She explained softly, pausing briefly to swallow down a bit of her nerves. "I know some have very little respect for human lives, so I do not think I will be perceived well. However I do not wish to hide."

Nodding his head Alec spoke thoughtfully. "Have you discussed your weary with Master Aro?"

"Not yet, we only just completed our bond after all." Venus replied softly. "Something I would never wish to change." Her eyes grew far away, in such a short two years, the young woman and Queen before the witch twins had gone through many changes. The newest was being married in the eye of a vampire.

Alec almost felt honored to have witnessed the mere short growth of his Queen, but he knew he had caused some of this maturity. Both he and his sister, left their once close friend in the dark. Having been a few months since Venus, Felix, and Demetri returned and still neither of the three had returned to interact with the two who stayed behind. "Venus, my Queen." He finally spoke, his voice almost quiet. "I know you were thrust upon this world, with little choice. However your choices that you've made since, have been noticed."

Her dark brown eyes met him closely, but his sister jumped in; before Venus could speak. "Your sacrifice for your sister, when you first joined us. You spoke to us, as if you had no fear in the world." Jane told her. "You had no idea what the Masters could have done to you as soon as your sisters and brother walked out. They could have gone back on their word and killed you, locked you in the dungeons. No doubt you thought they would at first-"

"No." Venus cut her off. "I knew Aro wasn't going to kill me, I just knew in my heart I was safe with him." A laugh escaped her plump lips. "Guess now I know why."

"You sought forgiveness when Jane was asked to test your abilities." Alec said once again. "You had no idea if we would forgive you or not, but you asked for it and even embraced my sister."

Venus went silent at this. "I liked both of you off the bat, you were serious about your positions; but still very kind in your hearts."

"That." Jane spoke up. "That is what we are talking about, you are just as perceptive as I am. If not more."

Her brother nodded beside her. "This was just all in the beginning, you joked around with Felix and Demetri both. Never showed an ounce of fear for what did you call him, BFG?"

Venus cracked a smile at this. "Big fucking giant. I remember."

"You will be an amazing Queen for us, because of who you are. Do not bother yourself with what other Covens think, for we know you will be great." Jane spoke. "Swift, fearless, kind, honest, stern but understanding. These are all qualities of a good Queen, and we will gladly fight with everything we have for you. In all our fifteen hundred years, we will give that all up to keep you safe."

Tears sprang to the brown eyes, as her arms wrapped around both of the Twins. "I don't know what I would do without you two."

"Be stuck with Demetri's and Felix's antics for eternity." Alec replied with a laugh.

Venus chuckled. "We couldn't have that."

"Demetri, I feel insulted." The voice of Felix spoke, making the three look up and grin at the other two elite guards.

"Shut it BFG, you and Sexy Italian are still great in my books." Their Queen told them, causing them to both preen happily.

"Why thank you, Venus." Demetri replied. "However, we are not the only ones who overheard your conversation."

Looking up, Venus saw her mates over looking from their shared balcony. Waving up to them, to see Marcus return the gesture; while Aro motioned her to come and join them. "Well I guess I better go speak with them."

"They will tell you the same thing, Jane and Alec did." Felix told her. "You are destined to be the greatest Queen this world has ever known." Humbled by his words, Venus walked away from the four guards as they took the remaining time to speak with one another. She moved back to the bedroom that held her amazing mates within.

* * *

**I think Jane and Alec were perfect for this chapter, to prepare you for what lies in the future. I hope you all agree. Now, as was said in the beginning authors note. This story is coming to an end, and by this story I mean just the first of Venus's story. Their will be a sequal, with more to see.**

**Nature Faustus**


	31. Chapter 31

**Alright this chapter took a while and is short, but to be fair it was a difficult one. I kept picturing a way for this to end, and well I thought simple was best in the end. Thus story was trying, as I'm not good with dark stories like this, least I never thought I would be. However I hope you like how it all played out in the end.**

* * *

Venus stood, staring at the coronation dress for what had to be the hundredth time since it had been finally prepared. A beautiful burgundy ball gown, with a floral lace bodice, sleeves, and a satin skirt. Heidi had been adamant about adding crystals to the dress, but the human had denied every time. She didn't feel like she needed all that glamour, after years of fighting with everyone. Venus wished to show off her natural beauty. Completing her bonds with her mates seemed to definitely encourage her to see herself in a different light, that and everyone being broken records saying she was perfect the way she was. It finally wore her down.

"Mia cara, you need to rest. You have a big day tomorrow." Marcus told her as he walked into their shared room. His brothers followed right behind him, as they gave her concerned looks.

"What is wrong, amore?" Caius asked softly, wrapping his arms around her once he was close enough.

Venus sighed softly. "Nothing is wrong per say, I am just nervous. Nothing has changed in that regard." She told them softly.

Aro nodded softly, before moving to peck her cheek. "We understand, but know that you will be respected by all." His voice having started soft, hardened drastically by the end. "You are the Queen, but more importantly you are our lover, and our mate. Crossing you is the same as crossing one of us, if not all."

"If someone disrespects you, it will be the same as if they disrespected one of us." Marcus added, his voice nothing but a soft whisper. A soft whisper, with an unspoken threat of harm to anyone who dared spoke disrespectfully towards their mate.

Caius growled, as a dark thought went through his head. His soft smile had turned into his signature scowl, which quickly turned into a snarl upon his lips. "If anyone attacks you, they will wish they had never been turned." Almost instantly, as if she knew Venus wrapped her arms around her blonde mate. He had started to shake in his rage as horrible, terrifying thoughts filled his head.

"Caius, shh." She whispered softly to him. "I am here, I am here." Her breath tickled his neck as she held him close to the warm frame of her body. His cool arms wrapped around her waist, as he had allowed his knees to finally buckle to the floor. His face now buried in her stomach, her arms followed his body. Holding his head gently, running fingers through the long snowy white locks.

"I love you, mia cara." He breathed her in, as she called his beast down once again.

Her brown eyes met his red ones through the full length mirror attached to their door, smiling softly at him. "I love you too, mio caro." She whispered softly, watching as Aro and Marcus moved to wrap their own arms around her. Venus sighed softly, as her mates were around her, her fear of the coming days, weeks, months, and years evaporated. As in that moment she reflected on everything her mates had done for her, always to protect her, even when she thought they to be selfish in their ways. Everything they did it was for her, and in this moment she made the vow to be everything they needed in return.

Venus knew what the three needed truly was her love, just as she needed theirs. She just hoped that she could live up to her given name, and be their Goddess of Love.

Forever.

* * *

**Well my Goddess readers I hope you enjoyed this story I know I did writing it. Venus will return, maybe a while however my mind has a few stories going through it. Also be on the look out for a Harry Potter fanfic in the future, which will be my biggest challenge, as I have never written a Harry Potter fanfic ever.**

**Nature Faustus**


End file.
